Market Mayhem
by signaturesweet
Summary: For the sake of having the last few remaining hours spent with Rin before his patrols start, Sesshomaru finds himself in a very agravating location which leads him to taking his tolerance towards humanity to a whole new level. Conversations are shared, bonds are strengthened, but the sight of a familiar face has Sesshomaru question the outcomes of staying connected to Rin's life.
1. The Market Place

**AN: Let me just start off to say that I am sorry I could not update this story sooner. To warn any of my readers ahead of time the only reason I will ever take long in my updates is usually because I will have tests during the week so I need all the time to cram and study. The test of the week…biology DX Fortunately, I studied hard so I think I passed, but then I forgot about the lab test and I forgot everything so thank goodness it was just a practice because I would have failed miserably lol**

**So just like Sesshomaru I exceeded in my task and gained a new arm! I-I mean I excelled in passing XD**

**To any new readers this story is just a continuation of the few that I have written so far, like a series I guess you can say. If you only wish to read this one or start from the very beginning or whatever you like either way it is up to you so long as you enjoy reading!**

**I do have most of this story already planned out, still working on the minor details but I can already see the ending, and it won't be too long a story anyway. I've had this idea in my head since I updated **_**Lantern Lightway**_**, but I never found the right time to put it in till now. It's definitely romance, and while I also stated it to have drama it will also a few touches of humor added which I'm sure you guys will pick up on.**

**As far as anything else I will just let you read and find out so hope you enjoy and plz R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~The Market Place~~~**

_Kohaku?_

Honey glazed eyes scanned the surroundings; the sounds of different sized heels patting against the earthy ground. The nonstop battle between loud commotion and endless chatter that determined which noise irritated his sensitive ears the most.

_That's right, another year has passed in Kohaku's life and Kagome and Sango wanted to celebrate since this year he happened to be in the village._

The colors; brown after brown was all that he could see whether it be the dusty ground he walked on, or the rows and rows of manmade huts and shops that were built with the freshest pine wood. His felt so out of place with his white attire and well built armor. His whole being was of course out of place, but when compared to all the other vibrant or dull colors clothing weak human bodies, the great icy prince felt like a single white rose blooming in a field of yellow daisies; superior yet different.

_All very interesting, yet what does it have to do with me?_

His keen sense of smell was more than likely on overdrive considering the amount of different scents invading his irritated nostrils. From the fresh scent of newly picked fruits and vegetables, to the grainy scent of seeds and wheat all layed out near shops or under tents. The foul odor of fish was by far the strongest scent; it filled his nose to the breaking point to where he could almost taste the scaly texture. The salty smell of the sea water made his nose itch, and his throat sizzled at the thought of all that muddy sand. The scent of salt and fish mixed with pine wood and human sweat; disgusting.

_Well…I wanted my gift to be a surprise, a-and since I don't really know what men like in their possession I was thinking that maybe you could…well…_

All these mortals passing by him; some decided to ignore the man with silver hair while others were not as skilled when it came to hiding their curiosity. Whether it was from the wrinkled and elderly to the small and innocent; even the generation that best matched his appearance, either way to him they were useless creatures with weak minds and an even weaker body to match. He found no interest in them or in what they did or accomplished.

_What is it?_

For reasons he did not wish to think about Sesshomaru detested the human species. Plain mortal beings that the dog demon truly felt they had no place in the world. To him they were simply taking up space, and just as the insects he considered them to be he would have gladly squashed them all in the blink of an eye, but if he truly felt that way about humanity...

Than what in the world was he doing in a place like this!

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared; nothing about this place brought him any satisfaction; from the sounds to the colors and worst of all the horrific smell, if anything it only soured the scowl on his already agitated face.

"My lord?" spoke a tuneful voice sending sweet vibrations throughout his ears, dressed in her fine yellow and orange silk kimono he gave her during the summer, and emitted such a sweet floral and fresh berry scent it nearly overpowered all the other scents assaulting his nose.

Hesitantly, golden eyes looked up to melt with chocolate brown. He expected to see a frown grace her warm features; a frown filled with sadness for she must have surely known that thinking he would want to walk amongst all these humans was a waste of thought.

What he saw was indeed sadness; however it nearly amused him when she thought of hiding her true emotions behind her smile. If there was ever a difference between them; it was that he was the master at keeping his emotions hidden while Rin was not.

"It's ok my lord," Rin reassured though he could see the sadness seep out of her smile, "I understand if you don't want to be around all these humans."

She turned her head from him to stare at the market place; the intense feeling of having his eyes pierce her back was almost as unbearable as knowing that by sunset that evening she would have to say goodbye to him.

"I-I just thought that since this is to be your last day before your patrol that we would….well I guess I can't blame you," she said trying to cover up her sadness with humor, though it still did not go unnoticed, "I suppose too many people can be uncomfortable."

There was a long silence souring through the air after that; an uncomfortable feeling courses through Rin's veins; she knew if she didn't speak up the silence will continue further.

"It's," Sesshomaru, surprisingly, started off taking in every shack filled with simple tools to every hut bursting with impatient people, to every little shop smelling of silk materials or homemade food.

The amount of land underneath all this carouse was quiet the impressive size, and the population of humans was the biggest that he has seen in quite a while. With all the observations he took in he could think of no other word to express the description of his location except for "large."

He heard a soft giggle spill out beside him; a sound he wasn't expecting yet still relieved to hear.

"Lady Kaede says this is the main market where villages from different areas of the country trade off," she explained before pointing her finger to the ocean far beyond the market, "And the ocean there is the main source for a lot of the exotic fish that are sent to many castles around the area so this place is the biggest market in the area."

He could tell that was a main fishing source; he could smell the raw meat all the way from here, and with his trained eye he could easily see men on various sized boats throwing nets into the ocean in hopes of making profit.

"Hmm," he grunted. It was not a pleasure to hear on how well human society was able to progress through the last one hundred years of so. If he remembered correctly, last time he was in this area there was no trace of any kind of human residency. Now prospered a well maintained trade off center where the rich and poor sold and bought goods from different sources of land.

"Interesting," he, almost reluctantly, admitted.

"Yes, this is my first time here actually so it is a sight to take in," Rin replied, "The men in the village are busy preparing their fields for the crops, and the woman of the village are usually too busy with their families to come do this."

Her sweet face turned to meet his; when she could tell that he was not…completely annoyed with the fact that she brought him here she felt the usual tug on her lips at seeing he took somewhat of an interest in their location.

"Kagome is usually the one to do this," she further added, "She and Inuyasha come here every couple of months to gather supplies for the village, but sadly Kagome has recently come down with a cold so the job was left up to me."

For a moment she paused and took an inhale of breath before she explained further. "I already promised the villagers ahead of time that I would come here to gather the supplies for everyone." Their eyes met for a second and Rin's tone dropped low, "My lord had I know that you would choose today to leave I would have asked for a later date."

Her only response was a nod to his head, and by what she could tell he didn't seem upset with any decision she made.

He understood she had a duty to fulfill, and as did he. Before his time spent with Rin during the winter he decided once the snow disappeared, and was substituted with green grass he would begin his patrols again. He was a demon true to his word, especially if it was a promise regarding himself.

Winter went by much longer than he ever remembered any winter to be, and it was a season filled with events he would not soon forget. However all good things must come to an end, and soon he noticed the snow had melted away leaving behind nothing but sunny days and cool weather. Spring was already signaling its approach by the green grass sprouting from the soiled ground and the trees becoming more colorful as the days passed.

He already chose his day of departure in advance and already sent Jaken out into the forests so the imp could catch up on any new information that was needed to be given to him. In a matter of ways he was looking forward to having weaker demons cower at his feet again. To feel the blood of another stain his sword and claws thrilled the darker, sinister part of himself. And his prided swelled at the thought of once again unleashing the full power that was bakuseiga.

Much like his father, he was never one to 'settle down'. He knew from a very young age that he could never be satisfied with just one location, and thought of his 'home'; his territory. As such he must protect it and see that it was possessed by no other but him himself.

To bath in the moonlight during the night, surrounded by nothing but large rocks and tall green fields. To shroud himself in the deepest parts of his forests, and stand on the highest peaks of his mountains. To once again obtain the feeling of authority that it was he who not only inherited, but now ruled over every square inch of these lands.

The only thing about departing would be…

That sweet tuneful voice filled his ears again, "I knew that this would be our last day till we see each other again, and I didn't want to have to say goodbye sooner than I had to."

He would have to leave her…

He will soon have to have blood substitute in for her constant sweet smile. For fighting to take the place of her gentle melodic laugh. He would soon be hearing battle cries instead of her usual humming that she did whenever she did her chores or just simple sat beside him on the roof of her hut during those cold winter nights.

This simple human female was like some 'home away from home' to him. Her presence let off a paradise that soothed the warrior in him to relax and enjoy the little things in life that she was able to show him. She showed him many things this past winter.

He will have to leave that…all behind.

"However, if you do not wish to follow me here," she said, "I understand."

To not go with her to this market would mean to say their goodbyes till the next time they meet.

That…simply will not do.

Though he knew Rin was always one to keep her word when it came to promises that she made; the same could be said about him had he not always been one to 'play dirty' at times.

To ask or even tell her to not carry out her job today would not only put her in a position where she had to choose between the village's orders and his orders, but just as she never objected to his leaving he had no right to piece her life together in the puzzle that he wanted made.

He would do it. If only just this once.

He sealed his fate in keeping her close the moment he brought her back once with the tenseiga.

He sealed his fate in keeping her close to his soul the moment he touched her face when her little eyes opened from her second death.

Now he sealed his fate in keeping her close to his heart the moment he layed his lips on her forehead.

Even he knew little by little things would never be the same…now was the time to find it 'not the same' meant for the better…or worse.

"Let's go."

"HUH!" she gasped; her eyes spilled out all the sadness and was than filled with shock as well as her mouth opening in wide 'o' shaped form she couldn't believed what she heard. "L-Lord Sesshomaru do you really mean that?" she asked; needed to hear him say something, anything that meant he really was going to join her on this shopping trip.

"…Come along," he simply ordered, not being one to repeat himself, and having already walked a few feet ahead.

Once realization hit Rin that he truly was going to come along her smile shined as bright as her colorful kimono. "Wait for me," she beamed happily, turning around to catch up till she was yet again by his side.

"We won't take long," she reassured, having a feeling that he did not agree to his plan whole heartedly and knew well enough that he only did this for her sake; for that she was happy. Hanging from her shoulder, she reached into the red satchel Sango had given her containing the money the village bestowed her with and brought out a scroll.

"I only need to get a few things the village needs," she said untying the string, the scroll rolled out and the ends of the paper dropped till it nearly hit the ground.

The sounds of an instrument string popped within the dog lord's head. She only needed to get _a few_ things, he thought as he eyed the long scroll intensely hoping to burn every last word to a crisp just be his mere stare along.

"Oh and I would also appreciate any advice you would have when it comes to Kohaku's gift," she then added.

She heard the footsteps beside her come to a stop.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she turned her head to see he had yet to keep going.

"Gift?"

"Oh right," she said as she turned her body around to face him. "Like I mentioned to you before we came here, Kohaku is having a celebration with another passing year in his life. So since he was in the village this year Sango wanted to do something special for him."

She smiled and glued her eyes back on her list of items to buy.

"I thought it would be nice to get him something since I was here, but I don't really know what men like in a gift so I was hoping you could help me since you and he partake in battles and such."

Rin looked up to give her lord another pretty smile, "Of course stuff like that can wait till I get the rest of these things," she said before turning her body around; not seeing the twitch to his elegant brow or the boyish pout to his lips.

She was going to get _him_ a gift.

She was going to get that boy…no…that man…. a gift. Without even his noticing, the canine in him growled.

Rin still couldn't believe the turn of events. She hoped with every fiber of her being that he would choose to agree to go along with her, but she also knew he was not one to associate himself when it came to humans. She never planed to force him of course; she knew she could never do that to him, and in a way she never expected him to say yes.

She thought that maybe she could just settle with the amount of time spent with him on the ride there from the village. Snuggled safe within his arms and fur; watching the sun shine bright within the sky as well as the sun kissed orbs displayed within his eyes.

Now here she was in the village, and she wasn't in this market alone like she thought she would be. This was definitely going to be an experience she hoped to not soon forget. How could she; she was going shopping with her Lord Sesshomaru!

Perhaps by the end of this experience, she thought, he will have become a little more connected with a species he claims he is not interested in.

"Ok," she started off as her eyes roamed the first few shops and tents set up that held a some good portions of grains and seeds piled high in hay bags. "I suppose the first thing we can get would be a few seeds for crops, that sound good my lord?"

"…Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked again when she didn't even hear a grunt or huff.

Rin turned her head; shocked to see a couple of village peasants standing a good distance away from Sesshomaru who, at the moment, was having an episode in his own little dark corner near a hut, and could not contain his jealous temper from sending angry waves outside his body.

"Hey…are you alright," a few of the men asked while other people came to the conclusion stating if, "he was going to explode?"

Rin felt the sweat on her head drop at the almost humorous scene.

Then again, she thought, by the end of the day he could also just end up burnig the entire market down.

**AN: Dogs and their tempers, maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him along after all lol Well I think it will make the story all the more interesting and one of the things I love to write about most is writing about a time where modern conveniences weren't available. I love stories with an old time line which is one of the reasons why I love the anime since it dates back 500 years ago so writing about a market place in such an old era sounds like a thrill to me. Adding a dog demon lord just adds spice to the mix!**

**I won't lie and say this was an easy chapter to write; I kept deleting and typing over and over till I was satisfied by the way Sesshomaru chose to go into the market. It wasn't easy since him going to that kind of place would seem out of character for him, but since he already went as far as kissing a human on the forehead I thought it was time to bring this story in and see how it turns out lol **

**So there is still much more to come concerning how Rin will handle her demon lord in a market place, and we all know how friendly and social Sesshomaru is lol as well as how Sesshomaru will handle knowing Rin is getting a gift for Kohaku. Jealous much XD**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed now if you'll excuse me it's like 5 am and I need my sleep lol Comments are welcomed I do appreciate it, and a big thanks to all my comments made to Sugar Sweet Snowflakes! Sorry I couldn't thank everyone personally through mail but my computer has been down the past week so sorry about that too. Stay alert, and till next time!**


	2. Demon's Deal

**AN: WOW first off I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed for my last chapter I didn't expect to get that many thanks! To the anonymous who I was unable to thank through mail:**

**Aproova: thanks so much I always look forward to your reviews and I love when I get the ones saying you want updates XD**

**Yuri18: thanks for the good luck on my test I'm going to need it lol and I hope that you get to read more thanks for reading all my stories I appreciate it so much!**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you like the way I handled the interactions and the details to go with the plot I know I still have a ways to go on my writing so I really appreciate your review thanks!**

**Marnika: My first reviewer for this story :D I'm glad you have read them all and I'm also glad to know that this one was no disappoint lol thanks for your review I hope you get to read more!**

**Skylark: thank you for your review I am so glad that you are ejoying it so far and a special thanks for checking out my pics im glad you liked :))) as fara as your questions go all I can say is that you are on the right track to expecting whats going to happen soon so please stay alert and I hope you get to read more!**

**To all my readers sorry if it took a while longer than expected but I had to babysit and kids can be a handful lol I told myself I would have time to write this but I didn't until now. I originally had another plot for this chapter but that plot will have to wait until ch. 3.**

**So for now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and love it as much as I loved writing it. So please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

**~~~DEMON'S DEAL~~~**

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

_A vial scent intoxicated the nose of two young ladies as they inhaled the strong aroma of the medicinal paste that was meant to sooth their drainage filled passages. One by one they handed the bowl off to each other before the domino effect soon took place starting off with a fit of loud coughs followed by a train of sneezes._

_Rin stood off to the side putting the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth._

_Kagome whined as she fanned her sweat drenched head; flushed with the same ill sickness that overtook Rin a few days ago. Sango followed along with the symphony of moans; the knots on her back nowhere near as painful as the heat in her head and ears, and this time she was sure this had nothing to do with morning sickness._

"_I feel hot," Kagome complained._

"_I feel achy," Sango sighed._

"_I feel…guilty," Rin sulked. _

"_I'm sorry, this is my entire fault. If I had only been more careful, than you two wouldn't have caught my nasty cold."_

"_For the tenth time already don't worry about it," Sango said with her usual warm comforting words scraping past her mouth like nails to a rock; no thanks to her raw sore throat. "A cold was bound to catch up to us sooner or later, and you have already been more than enough help since you volunteered to go shopping for the village."_

"_What she said," Kagome further added while she worked on getting the cool cloth on her burning face. "Do you have everything you're going to need? The list, the money-"_

"_The escort?" came Kaede's sudden addition of words when the elder priestess walked into the hut with the satchel ready with all the supplies Rin would need. "Here are the supplies, and now all yea need child is a proper escort."_

"_I'm sure she can take care of herself," Sango interjected._

"_Aye perhaps, but what will yea do if the load becomes too much to bear after a long days work, or if things get to the point where yae will need a great deal of assistance?" the old woman countered; her wisdom filled eyes gazing at the young woman whose eyes were still comprehending the more confusing things in life had to show._

"_There always be Kohaku," Kaede mentioned when she was not given a sudden answer._

"_No," Sango objected quicker than she meant. To the slayer woman she found that Rin possessed a personality that out bested just about any gentle heart that ever beat within a living body, but of all the skills Rin sharpened to perfection; keeping secrets was not one of them. "I don't want him to catch onto the small gathering we planned for him. Rin, you still plan to get a few things for the celebration right?"_

_A curt nod was her answer, "Although, I'm not really sure what I should get, but I won't let you down," Rin vowed though a strong willed smile._

"_Thank you," Sango replied; feeling that rest would come easier now knowing that her dear brother's celebration was in good hands. _

"_That all be well and done, but who do yae plan to go with you?" once again asked Kaede._

"_I'm sure I can always get Inuyasha to go with you," Kagome offered._

"_I don't know, Inuyasha can be kind of a handful in a public place," Sango stated, knowing that just as Rin was somehow able to bring out a calmer side of Sesshomaru nobody ever got to see, Inuyasha was better off being with and only with Kagome seeing as she could keep him in line if needed._

"_I can always have Kirara give you a hand, or what about Shippo," then came Sango's offer._

"_Shippo left yesterday to do a little training off in the mountains," Kagome informed, "and as far as Kirara sounds I think-"_

"_Please please," Rin countered through a hand waving motion to make the pile of ideas come to a complete stop, "I think I've already decided on who I want to ask to join me."_

"_You have," all other females practically spoke in union. "Who?" first asked Kagome._

_The answer given was nothing more than an upward turn of light pink dusted lips and a rosy color gathering on smiling cheeks. Dark chocolate eyes dazzled like the way the first star shinned signaling it was ready to be viewed, and the slight fumble with two thumbs rubbing up against the satchel strap was more than enough for all three other woman to see a flustered change in Rin they believed they all had never seen before. Or, at least…never seen to such a deep extent._

"_I better go," the youngest woman of the three informed, "I don't want to be late getting there." Rin dusted off her pretty bright kimono and strapped on the satchel till she was secure that all the money was a safe distance away from any pit pockets. _

"_I shall return before the sun sets," she informed them all when she went to put on her dark wood sandals; footwear that, even beyond winter, she found a comfort in wearing. "Oh, and Sango if I don't return by then do you mind sending Kirara out just in case."_

"_S-Sure," the slayer confirmed, wondering why Rin would need such a thing as a 'back-up' plan like that._

"_Thanks see you all," she waved before turning on her heels only to bump into an itchy bright red kimono. "Hi Inuyasha," she greeted politely with a tiny bow, "Bye Inuyasha," she then waved leaving a dumbstruck half demon to watch as the young woman disappeared out of sight beyond the hills._

"_Hey, where's the chatter box heading to?" he asked when he walked into the hut only to be completely ignored by all the other females. _

"_Did you guys see the look in her eyes?" Kagome asked; her occasional sneezes and coughs doing nothing to hide her curiosity when it came to other people's love interests._

"_Do you think that maybe…." Sango kept her mouth shut; not wanting to assume anything that hasn't been confirmed yet._

"_Well who knows, but I know one thing," the youngest priestess smiled._

"_What are you talking about?" Inuyasha huffed through his question when he saw that same twinkle in Kagome's eyes. The very same twinkle she had when she tried to play match maker with Miroku and Sango._

"_This may be one interesting shopping trip," Kaede followed through, bringing about more confusion onto the dog-eared demons head._

_With an irritated growl he turned to walk out of the hut full of females and their 'small talk'. He found peace much better on the roof instead of wondering what in the world they were talking about. _

"_Women…" he thought._

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

"Humans…" Sesshomaru thought bitterly. His stance once again stood tall and strong and his facial expression was back to being stone stoic and cold. His quickly retaliated from his 'moment' earlier and shot each starring mortal a deadly glare until they all either ran or walked away as if they saw nothing happen. Now with his usual features brought back into play the demon lord walked among the crowded peasant streets of the market with Rin right by his side in eyes range.

Looking at it from afar he believed it to be crowded, but now that his black leather boots walked on the same ground as dusty human feet or worn out sandals; Sesshomaru found this place to be exceedingly populated.

It was as though colony after colony of humans gathered to form one a very large residency, and the more unfamiliar faces came passing his way the more he began to think more highly of the little village Rin dwelled in. Had he left her in a place like this 8 winters ago she may as well be lost today.

Rin was amazed at how well her lord was taking everything. From the outside one would think that he was walking in a quiet forest the way his eyes looked only forward with his brow and mouth making no sudden movement at the drastic change of noise and hustle. He walked as if he owned each and every square inch of the market while Rin, however, felt several shoulders bump into hers.

She knew the challenge started the moments she first felt greedy eyes stab her in the back. She quickly brought her hand into her own satchel and guarded the money as if she held the entire well being of the village in the palm of her hands. Since it was all the money each man of the household had to offer; she, in a way, did.

The feeling of walking in a place that attracted thieves of all sorts brought out an intense feeling especially when she was sure she even saw men resembling the scraggy look of bandits walk amongst the crowd. Yet having her lord's presence so close to hers chased out any uneasy paranoia and the market was overall interesting, she thought to herself.

Her eyes danced over the bags and bags of rice and seeds. Never did she imagine there could be so many bags of rice, and never did she think that a village could ever need so many seeds. She turned her head from left to right watching as little children clung to their mother's clothing, and men bargaining with some shifty vendors.

She gazed in interest at the painted drapes that signaled some shops selling fine antiques. _Perhaps he would like some unique weapon…no he already has one. _Rin eyed a few more stands, keeping her gift in mind. She looked at a stand filled with jewelry; some housing large pieces of pearls and stones while others went with smaller styles yet held much more significance and a lot finer detail.

_Jewelry, what about that? Do men even like jewelry….I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask._

Just as she was about to open her mouth a rare sight caught the corner of her eye.

A large crowd gathered around a small square in the market where Rin was able to smile in excitement at the local street performers. Some showed off fine hand crafted swords while other went for the more live entertainment process as they juggled flamed torches. The sight lit up her face like the way the performer lighted a new torch.

Rin found her feet stopping as she stared in pure fascination as a beautiful woman demonstrated the art of aligning flowers of various shapes sizes and colors together till they created a breathtaking bouquet.

"Isn't that the daughter of the florists who supplies the local castles with rich gardens?" Rin overheard a woman ask.

"Yes, a very honorable and respectable young lady," came another woman's answer. "Thanks to her families connections with local lords she has been brought up with great dignity she may as well be a high class lady even though her and her family don't live in a fine rich castle home."

The small conversation didn't mean much to Rin, though the beautiful flowers certainly caught her attention, and she couldn't help but stare a few moments longer.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at that," she pointed out; trying her best to see what she could past the crowd of woman who only wished they grew up in the luxury that provided such skills dealing with floral arrangements. "Such beautiful flowers," Rin turned her head only to find Sesshomaru's attention focusing on the man who showed off his fine hand crafted swords.

The sight made her smile; of course that would grab his eye, and had only Jaken been there then he would be the one to take a far greater interest in the fire juggler than either of them did.

After a few more moments Rin noticed Sesshomaru lose interest and knew then that it was back to walking around more. She gave one last look to the flower woman and noticed she smiled at everyone in the crowd…and took a suspicious long stare in Rin's direction. Almost as if Rin obtained something that woman desperately wanted, but what, Rin could not tell and only turned to walk away calmly.

After the little sightseeing Sesshomaru and Rin continued on their way till they began walking into the busier part of the market. Food was the main category here; from the fresh to the rip to the anything pickled, it was purely pick choose and buy.

While Rin began to scout to see what stand held the best looking fruit or vegetable. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was busying himself with taking in the different surroundings that passed his line of sight with every step he took. Just as a forest got darker and quieter the more one traveled; this place became noisier and more unfriendly.

An organized carouse if he ever saw one.

Each set of faces looking just the same as the ones surrounding them. Impatient people all wanting to achieve the same goal of getting out of this crowded mess as fast as they walked in. Vendors and street sellers each wanting the same amount of profit being made by the end of the day; younger children advertising a certain food by handing out free samples while the older humans used their speech to reel in hungry customers with their persuasive words on how their rice and vegetables were "the best around", and "you folks will not finder a better quality price anywhere else."

To his canine sense of smell; rice was rice, and to his high class stature; money was money. However, with the way things were playing out so far it was no surprise that a certain talkative seller was somehow able lure Rin in with his 'quality' words.

"Well well what a lovely young thing we have here," said the rounded face vendor. The black fuzzy mustache growing below his button nose tingled at the sight of a young and very pretty Rin. "I don't suppose you would happen to want any of my very fresh fruit not would you miss?" the vendor teased; his flirtatious way bursting out the way Rin laughed at his sarcastic words.

"Well actually I was hoping to see if you had anything good in stock?" Rin smiled, her social friendly face creating a sparkle of stars in the vendor's black eyes.

"Well yes of course miss, nothing but the best of my fruits for a pretty thing like you," he complimented; turning on his heels in a very silly fashion before blowing her a kiss. "Just let me check my inventory."

"Uh thank you," Rin mumbled as she avoided the kiss at all costs. The moment the vendor left to the back of his little shop Rin turned her head to see that Sesshomaru preferred to stay a few feet away from any social conversation that he could possibly be dragged into.

He also did well in maintaining any jealousy when the man's selling abilities turned into a form of flirting. To him there was a fine line in the difference in jealousies. Even though he didn't approve of associating himself in human emotions he knew he reacted differently to the kinds of moves each male would present to Rin. The possessive anger that engulfed his system whenever a man would become sweet on her would quickly disappear the moment Rin showed no interest what so ever in the other male.

The same concept applied to the situation he was facing now.

Kohaku, however, was a different story. A young male who Sesshomaru has overheard by countless village woman to be highly attractive, and very handsome; from a young yet brave boy to a strong skilled slayer who has made his own reputation in the world with his many rescues and killings. It often made the demon lord think what kind of mortal would not want that once foolish youngen as a husband.

It has become obvious through his keen sense of smell that Kohaku did have an attraction to Rin, and why wouldn't he? Even he knew it would be a pointless lie to say that Rin was not a sight to see not that she has grown. The thought of Kohaku somehow being able to obtain this beauty's innocent gentle heart burned his already dark soul.

This young woman before him may have once said she and slayer are nothing more than friends, and he still believes what she said to be true. Yet…he also knows the slayer is worth much more to her than any mere man; the truth can be proven by Rin's desire to get the man a gift.

Although if he thought long and hard about it, had it been anyone's celebration then she would have obtained them a gift; knowing her. Perhaps when it all came right down to it, he thought.

_It is nothing more than a gift…_

"I heard smelling the fruit is one of the best ways to tell if it is good or not," Rin mentioned while her hands picked and grabbed at the firmest apple she could until she put the bright red skin an inch away from her nose. A simple sniff and a smile as sweet as the fruit formed on her face. "It's good," she said to him.

Sesshomaru watched a few feet away; Rin's 'odd' little technique in finding the perfect fruit had his eyes staring at her every move. Her social skills were much better than he remembered seasons ago. From a mute helpless little girl to a vibrant talkative female whose bright personality shinned in the eyes of everyone she talked too.

Her abilities in making others smile was a skill he knew he did not possess.

"I know you do not hunger for human food," she said before laying her hand out to bestow the food to him as if he were a king, "but is there anything from here that you would like?"

For the sake of answering her question in a closer range Sesshomaru walked the few steps until he too stood beside the stand filled with sour sweet smelling objects of random shapes and colors that humans considered to be 'edible'. "…No," he answered.

Not a second more after his reply the sounds of footsteps came from behind bamboo curtains. "Here is the high quality fruit that I promised you pretty lad-" the beady eyes of the vendor suddenly opened full to the sight of Sesshomaru. "I didn't realize you had company," he all but hissed as he eyed the strange young man with white hair.

Young, tall, hair that shinned in compare to silk, well build muscles as far as he could tell through expensive cloths and armor. Such a beautiful masculine exterior the vendor raged in jealousy on how this 'man' could obtain everything one would want with looks while he was stuck with his own poor self image.

A tiny gather of red formed in Rin's cheeks, much to the vendor's notice.

"Oh yes we are here together, but he is not interested in buying today," Rin replied as her eyes ate away at the sight of the sweet pink peaches layed out before her. The vendor's brows connected with rage; this once in a life time treasure before him. She was like some of his fruit; sweet and colorful so long as the person knew how to treat her.

The more the sight of this pretty innocent thing before him slipping away from his hands, the more his stare bounced from this perfect example of innocent natural beauty to the other perfect example of this pure masculine beauty shrouded in fair skin and white tresses.

They looked so perfect together through his eyes, and he hated it.

With a permanent frown now stamped on his face he tugged the fresh peaches away just as Rin was about to pick the one of her choice. "Um…excuse me," she questioned with a quizzical brow, "Why did you…um?"

"Sorry, but I just remembered these fruits are way out of the normal price range," he spat with his back not turned to her. Rin blinked a few times till she finally processes the strange truth that the seller, who only moments ago wanted to sell her good quality fruit, now…didn't?

"If this is about money then I'm sure we can work up a deal of some sort," Rin insisted; she knew good fruit when she saw one, and those peaches looked too good to pass up. It had been a while since the village had peaches, and it would be a nice start to bring up the spring season.

"There is no deal that needs to be worked out," the vendor countered while he tied the bag of peaches back up. Another day, another pretty girl slipping from his fingers, he thought. "My fruit is no longer for sale, go elsewhere now girl."

What he thought to be the ending of a doomed conversation turned out to lead to a loud raucous formed from the contact of an angry palm hitting his smooth wooden fruit stands.

"You sir have no idea how to run a good business," Rin calmly yet bitterly said. Her need to shout, countered by her need to keep any unfamiliar eyes from looking her direction.

The vendor momentarily stopped to look over his shoulder to see that even with an angry look crossing that sweet face, the girl before him didn't look anything less intimidating that a small helpless lamb.

"Why you foul wench, do you so much as lack discipl-"

The last of the vendor's words caught in his throat the moment he felt his lungs constrict with the feeling of some unbreakable vice grip on his neck. He opened his black eyes to see the ember depths of hell staring back at him. Burning yellow orbs contradicting with a freezing cold glare that sent chills down his arms and a striked fear in his heart.

"W-What are you?" he choked out.

"You do lack the knowledge of running a proper stand," came the only reply given by pale lips hiding sharp carnivorous fangs.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stood beside him already knowing she was losing at her attempt to keep as many eyes away from them as possible. She knew she would have to do something soon before any blood was shed.

"Would you be willing to take me up on that deal again?" Rin quickly asked knowing that despite the vendor's lack of air he could hear her. With a tiny shake of his head the grip around his neck loosened enough for him to take in a few gasps of air before he felt his feet dangle off the ground again.

"YES! Yes anything please just let me go," he pleaded desperately through gritted teeth.

"A deal?" Sesshomaru repeated; his death grip loosening again.

"Yes whatever deal you want just please don't kill me!"

"…Hn." A simple flick of the wrist and vendor was on the ground choking on his own saliva as he coughed and gagged till he finally felt a normal breathing pattern once again. He looked to see his eyes parallel to a yellow and blue belt sash, and turned his head up to see the young man from before go from tall, pale, and handsome.

To sinister, threatening, and deadly.

"W-What manner of beast are you?" asked the vendor; his eyes still wide with noticeable fear, and his low stance backing away until he felt his head hit the hardwood boards of his shop. Through trembling eyes the vendor saw that the beautiful young woman from before had come out from behind this 'monster' before him, and gently layed her hand on his arm.

One, maybe two words was all the vendor could see leave her mouth, and following those words came that lovely smile, which brought the vendor's eyes to Rin in the first place.

He was shocked; whatever contact was made between the two, whatever words exchanged seemed to calm that burning rage within the ember red eyes; and for the first time since he felt a deadly hand around his throat the vendor took a sigh of relief.

The sigh came to a sudden stop when the vendor saw black boots begin to walk toward him. To keep the past form repeating he quickly shifted till he was on his knees bowing deeply before this creature in white. "Please please don't hurt me," he pleaded; knowing there was no other choice but to beg for his life at this point, "I'll do whatever you wish."

The sounds of the footsteps came to a complete stop, and the vendor looked up to see what would become of him now. Those golden treasured eyes from before no longer tinted red, but the cold glare signaling a threat was still housed within that stare. "Very well," spoke a husky rich voice full of deep authority.

"Huh?"

"You have yourself a deal," came Sesshomaru's final words.

"D-D-Deal?"

~~~o0o~~~

"Are you serious," cheered a happy filled Rin, "You're going to lower your price on all your peaches!"

The vendor stood on shaky legs while trying to lift up his lips to bring out a seller friendly smile, "Of course…l-like I said nothing better for a pretty uh-" the words caught in his throat. The pain of the nonexistent pins and needles stabbed his side when he felt those piercing gold eyes look his way again. A sigh escaped his lips, "How many would you like?"

Rin put her finger to her lips to ponder on the question; taking note that she would have to remember to thank her lord for putting together such a great deal. Sesshomaru stood off to the side of the stand waiting patiently for Rin to finish up, and occasionally putting the vendor back in his place using his threatening glares.

"I would like twelve of your finest peaches please," Rin finally answered; taking into consideration how many families lived in the village.

"Twelve!" the vendor repeated through horror stricken vocal cords. "That's more than half of my stock of peaches you can completely forget about it g-g-g-"

The distant growl forming from a very quiet Sesshomaru had the vendor freeze in his words. The thought of losing his life over a few home grown peaches had him shaking from head to toe, and the usual sweat on his face increase till it seeped through his brown cloths.

"You know what," the vendor ended as he pushed his entire stock of peaches in Rin's arms, "Here they're all yours!"

"Huh?" Rin mumbled having more than twelve peaches pushed in her face. "Um…thank you…" The reality of the situation was obvious to her, especially when she too could hear her lord's growl. The only reason behind her crooked smile was because she didn't image the vendor to give her all of his peaches. She saw the man turn on his sweaty heels to head back into his shop.

"Wait, uh how much?"

"Free," he wailed.

"Free!"

"Yes," he sighed as he opened the bamboo curtains leading into this shop, "I need to find a new location," he mumbled under his breath; hoping that once he steps foot into his shop he never has to face that dark haired beauty or silver haired threat ever again.

"Wow all free," Rin gasped as she began to package the fruits into a basket, "Won't the village be happy, thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Off to the side Sesshomaru nodded his head in a slight simple manner, and while Rin was busying herself with her free fruit Sesshomaru's constant stare on how happy she looked with what he had accomplished led him to becoming unaware of the presence behind him.

He felt a slight tug on his sleeve, and felt a cool whisper reach the tip of his ears.

"You must be a foreigner no?" spoke a sudden feminine voice. Sesshomaru turned his head to stare into floral decorative fan hiding an unrecognizable face. He turned his body till he was face to face with the stranger."Your hair color, eye color, not to mention your strange colored markings are all enough to prove that you must not be from around here."

The fan crept up till crimson red painted lips were presented to him, this woman before him went to take another step till their bodies were only a few inches apart. "I see you have yet to answer; are you as quiet as you are handsome?"

Sesshomaru freed his sleeve from the dainty hand, and his actions puzzled the woman enough to allow the fan to reappear back at her side to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes.

Dark blue eyes complimented by light purple eye powder. Her midnight hair fell neatly to her knees and her bangs were well groomed and straightened evenly. Her kimono signaled that this woman was far from the category of poverty; dark red wardrobe matching the color of her lips with decorative petals flowing around her clothing as well as green stems and vines.

Her sent diffidently held the smell of flowers. Well maintained cut flowers, and plenty of potted soil. It was by no doubt that this woman has been around flowers most of her life, yet unlike Rin and her sweet earthy scent of wild petals this woman smelled much too grainy and soiled no matter how many flowers she presented in her hands.

"I see you aren't exactly the friendliest person around," she then said when she saw that none of her action brought forth any reaction from this man. Her blood red lips turning upward in a high fashion smirk. Sesshomaru did nothing more than stare at the woman; she brought out no movement from his eyes or lips, the reason simply being that she did nothing to impress him.

"I saw your earlier encounter with that sells man," she said as she brought up a one of her many flowers in her hands that best captured the same color as his striped cheek markings.

Her eyes shinned with desire, and her face glowed with a crimson red blush. "I must say I am very impressed with your…" He felt the dew drip petals of the rosy like flower run over his stripes, "power."

An elegant brow resisted the urge to arch; so this woman had decided to flirt with him did she.

**AN: Oh Sess Rin can't take you anywhere without someone trying to steal you away lol it's ok because they're more than likely just going to bring you back XD**

**This chapter turned out longer than I imagined and like I mentioned earlier this plot was completely out of the blue I had imagined another plot but oh well now I have an idea for chapter 3! I'm glad I was able to finish before classes tomorrow and my big test on Wednesday boo X ( so any luck for that test would be great lol **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I hope it was as good as you all expected and chapter 3 will hopefully only get better. The closer to the end the closer to finding out what Rin plans to get Kohaku for a gift ;) **

**Comments are welcomed I appreciate any that are given and I please stay alert for the next chapter; till next time!**


	3. Floral Derrangments

**AN: Test after test after test I am super exhausted I can't wait for spring break! Oh but for any who wonder I passed my test thanks for all the luck you guys rock :D**

**Sorry that I couldn't update this sooner but my computer shut down and now I am using the collage computers and there is only so much I can do with, that but luckily I can upload my stories although the internet is slow so it's hard to send emails of gratitude I apologize.**

**I appreciate all the reviews given so far I have read every one from the anonymous one to the ones who have read my stories from day one thanks so much. This chapter did take me a while to write but it was fun overall. **

**Simple warning: please don't be confused by the first few paragraphs this chapter definitely follows up from chapter 2 I just wanted to experiment with two new characters but if anyone has ready my stories before they would know new characters aren't always mentioned in every chapter because this is a Sesshomaru and Rin story. They are just for fun and can sometimes bring some comedy or drama along the way.**

**So please enjoy reading and R&R! OH, and if any of you wish to see some fan art made from the last chapter my profile has a link for my deviant art page. **_**Scully8472 **_**never fails to impress me with her art check it out it's called 'Just peachy'!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~FLORAL DERRANGMENTS~~~**

A dark blur zipped past stand after stand of valuables, riches, and food. A local meat vendor looked to his stock of cow's meat to find two chunks completely gone as fast as he turned his head. A few people yipped and yapped at the feeling of hands roaming freely along their bodies, and many more shouted harsh vile words when they noticed their money and supplies had suddenly gone missing.

"Really," a woman asked, "You've trained in the high mountains?"

A cocky smile formed on a young man's face, "I've trained in just about any place you can think of ladies. I've even had my fair share of battles too."

The women laced in each of his arms awed at his tales, "Whatever made you want to come to a place like this then?"

"My brother and I thought it would be a good place to make some…profit," he answered.

"Oh, so you have a brother. Is he in the market with you?"

"He's somewhere around here," he answered as he turned his face slowly to meet the scrawny face of his twin. A quick flick of the eyes and the brothers both knew it was time to bring a little team work into the mix.

"Actually if you ladies would like why don't I perform a small trick until he shows up?"

The two women clasped their hands together; delighted in the idea.

"Ok don't take your eyes off me now," he ordered as he stretched out his muscles which already had their eyes glued to him. While the stronger twin worked with capturing the woman's attention the thinner one worked up his legs to get ready to move in.

The ladies captured a magnificent show when the strong man with spiky brown hair jumped high into the air to back flip and land on the roof of a shop. Both completely unaware that a dark blur passed by their waists.

The both clapped their hands after the little stunt was performed, "Amazing!"

"Yes, will you show us another?"

"Actually girls I'm afraid our time is cut short," he explained.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Something has suddenly come to my attention," he lied through his rough rigid voice, "So see you two ladies another time." With that said he jumped away leaving the two woman stunned and confused.

"What on earth was wrong with him?" one asked.

"I'm not sure, perhaps he…AWW!"

"What is it?"

"My pocket money…IT'S GONE!"

"What," the other gasped as she searched the fold of her kimono. "Mine too!"

Meanwhile in an abandoned ally filled with unwanted trash two figures hid in the shadows; one standing tall and the other scrunching low counting change.

Both shared the same muddy brown hair; one spiked to perfection unlike the other's messy nest. Both shared the same piercing green eyes. Both had on matching navy blue kurosodes and hakamas; the stronger twin's hands and feet wrapped in dirty white silk showing the proof of his combat training.

The only difference between the two brothers was the physic; one being as scrawny as a noodle and as skinny as a twig who knew next to nothing about fighting. However, he did have a knack to be good with his 'sticky' fingers.

The other was a tall lean handsome man whose bare arms displayed a large amount of strength as well as the rippled muscles exposed along the v neckline of his cloths.

"Great move Kai," spoke the skinny male whose voice hissed like a rat, "You could capture the attention of any lady."

A huff was released from Kai's mouth, "Yeah well they certainly weren't the sharpest blades on the rack, but I suppose that was for our benefit."

Kai kneeled down till he was face to face with his brother, "So tell me brother Tai," he addressed the skinnier one, "How much money did those two beauties have on them?"

"Not very much," he answered once he was all done counting, "A few coins here and there but nothing more than what I expected." Kai's brows scrunched, and soon he was kicking some old dirt in the opposite direction. "So many people in this place it would take an eternity to clean out ever last coin bag."

"Yeah and my feet can only handle so much rocky dirt," Tia whined as he massaged his aching toes.

Kai took a few of his fair shares of punches to the side of the wooden shop they leaned against. "How are we supposed to make ourselves known as the greatest conniving thief's in the country is we steal from poor commoners like that?"

"We just need to focus on people that look and sound like they got a lot of money on them," mentioned Tai. "Those girls you were with had on common colored kimonos, we need to bag from the richest of the silk wearers."

"You think I don't know that," Kai growled, "But as if any high class lords and lady's would do such a profound thing as 'shopping'."

"Well we have to at the very least just look around. Let's start searching for the finest wardrobes, and for those who even have weapons on them; they must be warriors so they're sure to carry a good portion of money and goods," Tai advised.

"Hmmm," the stronger of the two thought. "Very well than Tai we'll go with your plan." Kai walked out of the ally his hands behind his head, "Come on grab the things, our search begins now."

~~~o0o~~~

"Another sweet one," Rin stated as she inspected the last of the peaches in the basket, "That vendor made no jest he really did have high quality fruit, and for the best price of all free!" Her excited jitter had her hugging her little treasures close to her chest; knowing with all these she was sure to go home to a happy village.

"I suppose we're done here," she stated with a slight turn of her head, "Sorry to have kept you waiting Lord Se…"

The excitement trailing along her goosebumps quickly vanished when she set eyes on a woman who seemingly held a conversation with her lord. That woman, Rin thought. _That floral woman from earlier, I wonder what she wants?_

The first thought that entered head was that perhaps the woman was a seller of some sort; judging by her profession from earlier maybe she had some flowers to sell and Sesshomaru just happened to be her next target.

Rin further inspected the scene before her; every move the florist made every roll of her silk covered hips. "Oh, her next target for sure," Rin mumbled under her breath.

_She's flirting with him…_

Rin was no fool; she has seen it all before in the village. Girls who fluttered their dark long lashes multiple times toward the eyes of men, and who can forget the, oh so very seductive decorative fan that concealed the lower half of their faces to hid their colorful lips.

Rin would not lie and say she had never experimented with the little flirtatious tricks herself. Many a times had she found herself staring into Kagome's mirror to see for her own eyes how she would look with painting red lips or eye powder smeared across her eye lids. She would snicker and chuckle at how unattractive she looked when she tried to flutter her lashes. To her it only looked like she had some dust in her eye.

Needless to say, if she couldn't even keep a straight face while looking at her own reflection then she didn't know anyone that would find her makeup appealing at all.

This florist however, was able to wear her face as beautifully as any women Rin ever saw. Every color added every dusty blush dotted on her creamy cheeks made her look all the more ravishing.

Her lean figure, seductive smile, and hair that actually trailed down a neat straight path. Out of thought Rin grabbed hold of one of her curly tip ends, twirling the brown strands between her fingers. Sure her hair had become more controlled throughout the years, but there were still obvious layers of locks that strayed off the side just as it had been when she was a child.

"Well her beauty is sure something that can't be outranked," Rin mumbled through sour lips. She took an inhale of breath, "Calm down Rin, besides knowing Lord Sesshomaru he probably-"

Rin's eyes widened at the sight of the woman itching closer to Sesshomaru; round curvy hip's a hair away from toughing the lower layer of his armor, and the fan covering her lips moving closer and closer to his face. As if that weren't enough to have Rin eye the scene intensely the moment the woman ran a flower over his cheek Rin felt a tremble spark down to her knees.

_What's she doing!_

Rin stilled her sigh of relief when she saw her lord turn his head away; her speeding heartbeat began to slow. _This feeling….I'm jealous aren't I? _She stilled her sigh of relief just fine, but nothing stopped the sudden jerk of her head when she felt something ooze into her hands and seep through her kimono.

She looked down and gasped in shock to see a few peaches burst from the sudden tight squeeze her arms made. She hadn't even realized what she was doing to her fruits until they fought back and made an embarrassing mess all over her cloths.

"Geez," she sighed through a crooked frown as she looked for the nearest water source to soak the cloth from her satchel. "Well at least I didn't intrude while looking like this," she said, taking another sigh on the sudden twist her day was getting at.

~~~o0o~~~

"Brother," Tai called out when they stopped near the fruit section of the market to take a rest near a bamboo fence. "Isn't there suppose to be a royal family of demons living somewhere in this region?" Tai then asked.

"Hell if I know," Kai answered, "I don't know what kind of world we live in when filthy beasts like that gain the title of 'lord'. Although…" Kia tightened the silk wrapped around his knuckles, "Can you guess how much money we would make stealing from a demon lord?"

Kai jumped with eagerness and grabbed his skinny twin brother by his shirt, "Not only will we be gaining a price higher than you can count, but imagine the respect and fame we would…we...would…."

Tai suddenly fell on his rump completely unaware as to why he was shoved aside in the first place, "What is it Kai?"

Kai's mouth opened in awe at the stunning beauty only a few feet away standing next to a round of peaches with what appears to be a cloth in hand. Good height, fairly tall for a female but not tall enough to reach the height of an average man. Her physique was shrouded by silk, but as far as the eye could tell a very fit young woman with slim tones muscles coated by a creamy light tanned skin.

Kai took another step toward the object of his attention. Only the side of her face was revealed but he got a good enough glimpse as her sweet dark chocolate eyes. Each wide and lovely with innocence yet held a strong backbone in the inner depth as far as he could tell. Her hair, which matched the color of her eyes, was nice and long reaching her hips yet sprang with a few curls signaling she had had her fair share of labor.

That small fact could contradict the fine material and color of her wardrobe. The finest designs he had seen on any women for it just being a simple kimono. Plus, the entire outfit looked like it was worth more than a fair share of the market itself. It made him rethink if whether or not she was a commoner. Her dark red satchel signaled that she was doing most of this work on her own, and as far as his perspective eye could tell she wasn't with anyone.

She was such a pretty young thing it was beautiful, he thought.

"Kai," Tai interrupted, "There is a woman who looks like she is of royal standard I remember seeing her at the floral shop, see she is right behind that….white-haired person."

"Exactly you idiot, can't you see she is with someone," he huffed before pausing to take a quick breath.

"Besides my brother I think we found out next target," Kia said, "One that will satisfy your greedy need and my…own needs."

~~~o0o~~~

"Well that solves that problem," Rin stated as she inspected her clean up which took no more than a few seconds to whip away. With her kimono now ready to present Rin turned her body only to automatically smile when she noticed Sesshomaru turn at the same rate; already fed up with the useless conversation this woman was trying to make with him.

Rin's smile widened as she was just about ready to catch up to him until she saw the woman cut Sesshomaru off. There were no other words for it; Rin was starting to feel a heat pulse her temples. Her face flared red just as a child's would if their favorite toy was suddenly taken away by somebody else. She quickly set her peaches down before her body made any more unnoticeable movements.

_Just calmly walk up and ask if she could please let Lord Sesshomaru pass so they could continue further._

With a satisfied smirk Rin took the first step forward ready to interview when.

"Excuse me miss," came a rough deep voice. Rin's determined face melted away to reveal confusion as she turned her head to see if the call was for her, and her brown eyes met leafy green.

~~~o0o~~~

This was preposterous, he thought. He let the remaining sand of patience sink out from his inner hourglass and now the only scene he wanted to see was this woman before him soaked in her own blood.

She was a fool to think her seductive trickery could turn him into a flustered mess. It almost made him smirk the way her words fanned tip of his nose; just how much farther she was going to keep up this ridiculous game?

He wondered if she even knew he wasn't human, especially if she considered him a foreigner. Would she run in fear? More than likely he concluded. While her eyes held a strong sense of determination her hands smelled of nothing but water, plants, and soil; not a single trace of blood proving that she was not one to go into the deeper parts of physical labor.

Her looks, for a human, was of an acceptable standard yet there was nothing about her he found attractive. She had nothing special to show, nothing about her sparked an interest in his eyes, nothing made her stand out from any other high class woman he has seen in his life spam.

"You have yet to say a single word to me," she said; her breath once again blowing against his lips. The close proximity of their faces made inflicted no damage to his outer walls. He continued to look down on her in every way possible; literally and metaphorically.

"You're a nuisance," he finally announced creating a tiny crack between the woman's brows. The words leaving his mouth stung, already regretting giving her the satisfaction of letting her hear his voice no matter how cruel the words he spoke were. She shouldn't have been worth his breath.

"Hmm," she, not so surprisingly, smiled. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

The magenta colored lily in her hands traced his stripes once again. "You truly are as rare to find as this flower," she stated before a frown overtook her features when he turned his face away. "…Exotic," she continued further, "Beautiful…," she took one more step till her hips were a breath away from his armor. "And once it's been possessed it truly is a difficulty letting it go."

This time the women frowned viciously Sesshomaru turned completely away from her; utterly appalled that her flirting had then turned into a descriptive on how he was compared to a worthless flower.

Aside from that he could also sense a slight distress from behind and took it that Rin had come to notice the woman's presence as well.

He found it, if anything; a relief to find that she still gave him a bright smile instead of turning to see her face scrunched with some unknown anger.

Before any further movement could be made he, yet again, met the blue eyes of the floral woman who had the audacity to cut right in front of him. She liked to play with fire, unknown to her that if she tickled the flame any further the 'fire' was sure to burn back.

"Before you retreat, it would give me great pleasure if you would join me on eating out at the finest Inn residing in the market," she offered; the fan now waving in her face and even blowing against a few strands of his own silver locks. "I can show you some of the…perks…you would receive for associating yourself with my person. Then you can interest me in any tales you have as to where you came from."

"Not interested," he answered fictitiously; his legs yet again ready to move on passed her. Had this been in any other location, in any other different time; when a _certain y_oung woman that resided close to his soul was not so near present then he would have this flower woman pushing up her own burial daisies by now.

The woman waved out her hand determined with the fiery blue tint in her eyes not to let this prize get away. "My parents are very well connected with the lords and ladies of these lands," she mentioned proudly, "You are a warrior no? Those are some fancy swords I see; I've never seen a white sheath before."

The woman's touch reached for the sword only to pull away at the last second. "I am respectable enough to know to never touch a samurai's sword. Now, if you were to join me on this dinner and the many more to come I can guarantee a soldier such as your self would most likely gain an honor higher than what it is you have now."

It was more than open now; this woman didn't know he was a demon, and for her to think that he needed to increase his title in the world had him sending her one of his most harsher scowls.

Perhaps if he flicked his wrist quick enough Rin would see the situation as nothing more than an accident; but for one such as him to have 'accidents' was highly unlikely.

Enough was enough, he thought. He would much rather walk amongst the rest of the filth within this market than stand next to this trash before him.

"Excuse me miss," Sesshomaru overheard.

A fierce scowl immediately shot up when his golden specks spotted the colors on navy blue standing next to Rin. A moment of curiosity passes and Sesshomaru, having completely forgotten the florist, watched with keen eye sight on how this man in a combat uniform prowled up to Rin.

"Excuse me miss," Kai asked politely, "but I've seen the weight of fruits you were about to carry and wondered if you would need any help?"

Rin arched her brow in puzzlement; she supposed it was no big surprise that not everyone in the market was unfriendly. Still though, Sango had always taught her to stay on her toes in these kinds of situations.

She put on her a simple smile and shook her head, "Thank you kind sir, but I must decline I am more than capable of carrying them."

_Her smile is so sweet…_

"My dear uh…"

"It's Rin," she answered, almost giving herself a slap to the head for giving her name out to a stranger; a rule learned at childhood; so much for staying on her toes.

_Rin…perfect_

"My dear Rin," Kai complimented with a bow, "How am I suppose to be a gentlemen to you if you won't even lend me the chance."

Meanwhile Tai stood in the shadows of the shop, listening in on how this Rin female was able to dodge every single one of his brother's smooth moves with a "no thanks I already have a basket" or "I am expecting someone here shortly."

He rubbed his ankles already planning his fast swiping move. Get in, take whatever's in the satchel, and get out.

"Really," Rin urged fighting back the arm that wanted to take hold of hers, "I'm fine I can take care of myself."

"Don't be silly your just a young woman you need a strong man to look after you," Kai countered as he held on tightly to her wrist hoping to win he over through soft words and a strong embrace.

"Not when I am only shopping," Rin contradicted as she yanked hard; the bit of muscle she gained through her previous training from months back kicked in some. "Now let GO!" she nearly shouted before pulling hard enough to yank her wrist away. The impact of the pull had her arm swing back hard only for her knuckles to slam into a rough boney object.

At the immediate contact Rin backed way, stunned to see a now loose toothed man with a fresh bruise coloring his eye near the area her satchel was at. Tai screeched at the fist to his face; never realizing any female could be that strong, even Kai was amazed she somehow managed to escape his grip.

"Y-you're thieves," Rin accused as she hid her satchel from their view. She pointed and shouted loud enough for all nearby to hear. Both Kai and Tai scrunched down low; if word get way that they were thieves in this market then they could kiss their chances with the 'suckers' goodbye.

"Plans not working too well brother," Tai stated.

"Well then it looks like it time for our back up plan," Kai said, "Just make sure to grab her quickly before anyone else sees."

When those words reached a set of pointed ears Sesshomaru shoved past the florist having yet to realize what he happened to pick up during his movements.

"Wait," The woman shouted, "At least tell me your name," she asked feeling that she wasn't going to get even that. With a deep sigh she folded her arms in frustration until she noticed something was missing.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie," whispered Kai the closer he and Tai got to her.

Rin took a few steps back keeping her face as strong as possible finding something, anything to fight back with. _My lord where are you?_

"But it looks like you're going to go on a little trip with u-UGH!"

Rin gasped, Tai shivered in fear….

Kai suddenly felt the inner layer of his nostrils get pierced with the stem of a pretty magenta lily. The young man's face fell all the way back till his own body fell to the ground; the leafy stem still stuck to his nose dripping with a few drops of blood.

Never in his life did he think a flower could be so painful.

"Kai!" the younger twin shouted heading straight to his brother's aid.

Rin watched the scene unfold; knowing full well that the flower not clogged in that thief's nose shot out from right behind her.

"Rin," she heard her name called out from a deep stoic voice her smile already formed before she turned her head. "Lord Sesshomaru," she turned finally feeling at peace having peeled him away from that woman.

However, nothing can ever go so smoothly.

"Did you just say lord?" came a familiar voice.

Rin and Sesshomaru turned to face the eyes of the florist who no longer held that seductive gaze rather she now looked as if she was starring at a two faced creature.

"Y-You're a lord," she repeated, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Neither Rin nor Sesshomaru said a word; one reason being that one simply didn't want to waste his breath again and Rin wasn't sure what else there was to tell.

"Well…" Rin began before she was rudely cut off.

"I see, it makes sense now," the woman stated, "The reason why you found me so unappealing was because of our statuses. You are a lord and I am, no matter how rich, still a commoner."

Sesshomaru held back the snicker while Rin waved her hands in denial, "Well actually-"

"If that is your excuse I'll have you know my lord that I am skilled in many other things aside from floral arrangements," she said. "I would greatly appreciate it if you will still join me for dinner, you can even bring your little servant here along as well and-"

"And I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop flirting with my fiancée!" Rin exhaled a long breath, her eyes wide as saucers as she tried to comprehend the sentence she just used.

The floral woman was in the same boat as far as facial expressions went. "Your…fiancée?"

"Fiancée!" Kai and Tai both shouted in unison.

Rin paused in her deep breaths; knowing she already went this far no use stopping now. "Why yes; our ceremony is to be held in a few short days."

Sesshomaru had yet to say a word; his face as impassive as always.

"You two don't seem like the couple type," the florist said through gritted teeth.

"We're…reserved of course," Rin lied; having found a slight pride in what she thought was a great fib to get them out of this situation.

The fan the woman held dropped to the ground, and her heels turned almost viciously against the dirt, "If I were you I would have spoken up ahead of time," she scowled before turning her head away in complete frustration.

_It worked?_

Rin saw the last of the woman leave into the crowd of people bustling through. "It worked!" she cheered happily; turning her head to only meet the serious stare of her lord. Rin came to a quick stop in her excitement and found her eyes meeting the dusty ground below before her two fore fingers found each other.

"I'm sorry," she started in apologizing, "It's just I really couldn't think of any other excuse to use and…well….," Rin blushed through her lie; she knew she could have thought of over a few good excuses to give the woman but the 'fiancée' just seemed to pop first in her head. It was a very satisfying fib especially since the woman considered her to be his servant.

"I hope you're not upset," she asked.

Rin waited a few second till he gave her his response. She either expected a "no" or for him to leave with a simple "let's go". She received none of those; however, when she heard his voice reach a mellow pitch she listened carefully to hear his one worded response of, "Fiancée?"

His response brought color back to her cheeks, "Uh…it's a ….well it's when two…you see I…"

She knew she was doing it again; her broken sentences she knew he didn't approve of. It was a little on the embarrassing side to have to explain to him what a fiancée was. She supposed in the demon world there was no such thing, and had it not been for Kagome she would not have known either. Apparently it was some new word adapted by a foreign country that only the younger generation knew.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know what it was; yet it sure was cute Rin thought.

A deep rumble circled the air causing Rin to blush and hold her stomach, "Guess I'm a little hungry," she smiled. "Why don't I explain it to you over lunch?" she said before grabbing her basket of peaches.

"Of course that is, if my lord would like to join me," she asked through cherry cheeks.

"Hn," came his usual grunt, specially added today with a quiet deep, "Do you need to ask?"

Rin's smile widened at his words; she has heard them many times before and it only brought back fond memories of being a carefree child under his watch. "I remember there being a tea house along this way," she pointed out leading the way toward her next meal.

Far from the little couple Tai finally got the stem out of his brother's nose. "Can you believe it Kai that woman must have been filthy rich if she was a fiancée to that lord."

"I don't need to hear it," Kai warned through a bloody nose.

"What should we do, follow them?"

"I don't care I never want to see them again," Kai huffed before he grunted in agony.

"I still can't believe it," Tai continued, "If we had only kidnapped her than we could be swimming in gold by now. Although, that fiancée of hers would probably just stuff more flowers up your nose," Tia laughed before the temper within the elder twin sprung out through his fist.

"Shut up!" Kai shouted as he punched his brother's other eye out.

~~~o0o~~~

The food, the fish, the shops, there was still so much to do today. And how could she forget her gift. There little adventure hit a snag, but now seeing her lord walking along side her once more had her realizing there day had only just began.

**AN: And much more indeed to come. Kai and Tai I believe came when I watched too many episodes with Hakaku and Ginta lol or Heitan or Montan, overall they were just used to have some fun when creating a new character but like I mentioned I am not one to use my characters in every story or in every chapter.**

**This is about Sesshomaru and Rin so I keep it mainly at that, though it's cool to have some fun making up a character here and there especially if they're two idiots XD **

**Anyway this story isn't over yet so I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Oh and btw idk if fiancée was a word used back then by them but I know I've heard it used in the anime by a village man. It was English dud so it made sense but still lol I wanted a word that went beyond suitor yet not as strong a word s husband.**

**Comments are welcomed I would really appreciate it and thanks again to everyone who has read so far! Till Next Time!**


	4. Tea Talk and Paper Windmills

**AN: Spring Break is here! I am so glad the holiday has finally come because it gives me a chance to focus more on this story. Sorry for the delay but as you can see this chapter is a bit longer than the rest and for that reason it took a few hours longer than usual to finish. I am actually very happy with it and had to delete and re-write plenty of times till I became satisfied. The title was the hardest thing to come up with as well as the plot. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews I appreciate every one of them from the bottom of my heart, and to those who I could not thank through mail:**

**k: I hope you enjoyed the explanation, thanks for the review :))**

**anonymous: I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and thanks for your review!**

**Aproova: as usual love your review, and as for right now no tests that I know of just a fun filled week that I hope to enjoy as well as updating and finishing up this story as soon as I can, thanks a lot for your review!**

**Yuri18: Thanks so much for your review I am so glad you are enjoying so far. And as to your request I would be honored to do a little something for your special day! I am going on a camping trip to the beach this weekend but I will give everything I have to update before Monday which I'm sure I will, writing these stories is so much fun. As for an idea I was thinking of like a fairly long flashback to bring out the theme you requested for Rin, it will be fluff of course and will relate and pull together this story very much but I don't want to give away any spoilers lol if you like than let me know or if you had other ideas I would appreciate you letting me know too. Hope to hear your answer soon.**

**Now back to this chapter I hope you all have fun seeing what I have brought out from these two and hope you all have a good laugh or giggle on how the great lord of the west deals with the market. Of course my main goal is to keep my favorite character fairly good in character so without further ado please enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. **

**~~~TEA AND WINDMILLS~~~**

"Your sweet dumplings and tea miss," said a middle aged woman holding out a tray of food Rin had ordered to silence the raucous in her tummy. After a few simple words of gratitude Rin's gaze feasted on the hot herbal tea layed out for her as well as the sweet cooked pieces of dough all rolled and wedged together on a stick.

She couldn't remember the last time she was given access to such a treat, and knew that she wasn't going to waste a single trace of her food no matter how disorderly the tea house was. The dark wood interior inside was filled with talkative men all of whom were either drunk off sake or consulting with one another about important business pertaining to their fortunes.

For those few reasons among others Rin choose to accommodate herself with the outside crowd; sitting comfortably on a wooden bench perched with one side close to the curtain doorway, and the other side close to the corner of the hut. The outside was no less rowdy, but Rin felt comfort in seeing men and their wives eat in peace with their children. The occasional cries of infants and constant tea workers asking customers for their orders only made Rin feel all the more grateful for her quiet little village.

"Oh, my apologies I didn't see you there sir," Rin's server noticed as she looked to see a young warrior leaning against the side of the hut. Strange, she thought, for him to be standing alone in the shadows away from the rest of the crowd; the only being in close proximity of him was the woman she just recently served. "Is there something I can get you?"

The way the man's eyes were closed the server woman would have thought that he had fallen into some type of sleep. "Um…Sir?" she asked once again, only to find those closed lids slowly open to reveal bright colored pupils that stood out from the shadows. His silent words and unfriendly attitude practically spoke his answer, but as a server she reluctantly went on, "Would you like anything?"

A thick silence engulfed the air and the server waited out; not sure if he was giving her the cold shoulder or if he was still contemplating on what to order. "He's alright," Rin answered; as usual finding nothing odd or frightening in her quiet companion while the other people preferred to distance themselves from his unsocial aura. "Thank you though," she chirped happily before humming in satisfaction as the sweet dumpling slid into her mouth.

The server no sooner nodded before she retreated back into the hut ready to serve more… talkative customers.

It took some getting used to when it came to eating in a noisy filled area. The amount of people Rin saw eating at the restaurant would have summed up to equal almost every villager in the village. The scene was not much to look at either; the tea house was located at the base of a large forest barricaded by a bamboo fence line. A few trees grew near the tea house and the garden was visible through the back. The hut was of very small distance away from the main market streets, but enough for Rin to actually enjoy her meal without having anyone stepping on her toes.

She smiled in her chewing; thanking the heavens that she was going to eat her meal in peace when out of nowhere….

"It's a form of engagement," Sesshomaru suddenly stated from his little spot off to the side of the hut. Rin suppressed a cough deep in her throat and patted her chest with wide eyes to ease her thumping ribcage. _He hasn't forgotten!_

Of course he would not forget, she thought. After all she did say she would explain it to him, but after taking a seat at the tea house she thought her previous words would mean so little to him compared having to face being so close to a human restaurant. It would seem she thought wrong, and now she felt like she was the one in the corner; having nowhere to turn except facing his statement head on.

"Y-Yes," she nodded as she looked to see traces of his fur and strands of his hair sticking out from the side of the hut, the only sign she looked out for to see if he was still there.

"How…How did you figure it out?" she then asked as she sipped more of her tea to clear her dry throat.

"You statement as to our 'ceremony' being in only a few short days," he answered in a hollow tone. Rin coughed through her tea cup, feeling her gag reflexes go over board and quickly grabbed a cloth to cover the drops that were ready to spill. He never ceased to amaze her.

"You are correct my lord…it is very much so like that."

Having only said a few words about the topic and already Rin felt her face grow as warm as her tea. "Hnn," she heard, "If it is that simple then why label it with other terms?"

Rin swallowed her small bite or dumpling; having noticed that it was getting even harder and harder to both chew and swallow. "I suppose it is a strange word," she lightly laughed.

Rin turned to smile when she noticed he turned to watch her from the corner of his eye. "However, over the years the foreign term seemed to adapt more for the younger generation, or at least that is how Kagome put it. Men would ask the woman's hand in marriage, and if their proposal is accepted they become engaged. 'Fiancée" is just an easier way to say 'future husband' or 'wife-to-be', stuff pertaining to that," she explained.

Her palms began to sweat when she realized how simple her explanation was, and only hoped he did not think she thought him to be so simple minded as to where he needed someone to explain to him the engagement process. If anything he was the one that would know much more about the topic then she.

If she wanted to be truthful with herself Rin wouldn't have doubted it if her lord has been given the opportunities to become someone else's fiancée before. She knew that by rank, by standard, by looks, by power, by wealth he was a complete catch. The curiosity became almost too excruciating, and with a small inhale of breath she asked away the few questions she would never have asked had she been younger.

"Do you mind if I ask you something my lord?"

His hushed "hnn" was all she needed to continue. "Have you ever asked for someone's hand in a…partnership before?"

The silence following after gave her the impression that perhaps she asked the wrong question, but she knew her demon lord better than that and waited out a while longer. "It doesn't necessarily work that way by my rank," he answered; already baffling Rin by his use of 'rank' instead of 'kind'.

"If you don't mind, how so?" she asked on; having finished the last of her sweet dumplings.

"It's political," he answered curtly.

"Oh," she replied. She should have known, she thought, whether demon or human he was still a lord. He did not need to go off finding a hand to pick, the hand was chosen for him through a rank and status that best matched his. _A demon lord…and I am just a simple village girl…._

"Have you ever been in any political engagements?" she then asked gently.

His impassive reply came in a short, "Yes…"

The answer had her stomach feeling like all its previous consumptions were soon to be thrown back out. She knew that her tiny gasp did not go unheard, but his next words are what settling her rapid heartbeat.

"Due to some disagreement all engagements since have either which been denied or broken," he added soon afterward. "It matters not to me if they decide on the demon that is supposed to share my title, but only I choose how and when the arrangements are to take place. If the agreement can't be settled than the conversation becomes nothing more than a waste of my time."

In all honesty she was not expecting his answer to contain more than the fair share of words he often spoke, but in the case that it let out a breath of relief she was more than glad he decided to add on to his comment. "Oh, I see," she nodded before she took another sip of tea to sooth her agitated insides. "I'm…I'm glad to hear that," she smiled blissfully.

No words were needed on his part when he turned his head fully to show her the arch of his brow revealing the question in hiding.

Rin's almond eyes widened upon noticing his abnormal glare, yet soon caught on to his soundless question. "Well if you were in some sort of, as you say, partnership right not then you and I may not be able to see as much of each other as we usually do…perhaps never at all."

"You seem so sure," he countered.

The blush on her cheeks grew warmer the more the conversation persisted. "It's just that I grew up knowing that once a man becomes in a relationship with another woman it would be shameful and dishonorable to see him without the wife or fiancée present."

"I am not human however," he interjected inaudibly, "Those terms and rules pertaining to trust and devotion mean nothing to demons; therefore no such conflict would arise."

"Yes, but with all due respect my lord I am not a demon," she politely contradicted. "I don't think my emotions could handle such a situation like that."

Chocolate brown molded with ember gold, and for a split second two minds mingled as one and found the conversation to be almost comical as to what kind of topics had bonded together.

The tea house began to settle down more, and families and couples started clearing the outdoor area along with a few tipsy men making their way back to wherever their destination was to be if only they could remember. Soon there was hardly a crowd to be seen aside from a few servants cleaning the area and some of the elderly enjoying some fresh tea indoors.

"I suppose we ought to be grateful then," Sesshomaru started out in a muted tone.

"That neither of us is bounded to any kind of engagements," Rin finished in just as a hushed tone as he spoke.

"Hnn," he said before shifting his body till he was leaning against the side of the shop Rin was sitting.

Rin's vivid smile made its way to the corner of his eyes, and her harmonious voice sent a warm rush down his ears, "Agreed," she tenderly giggled.

A familiar stillness overflowed within the air for the remainder of time it took for Rin to have her tea nearly finished, and decided to wait out the rest of the remaining time till her cup was completely empty.

Sesshomaru kept still with his back still leaning against the side of the hut and his arms tucked away in his sleeves to show off a more comfortable stance. His senses calmed and his eyes closed shut to hear the distant sounds of boats from the waters arriving on shore to the constant shouts of vendors compelling new customers to view their merchandise.

The main source of sounds was the small sips he could hear Rin make with her tea and the whistle of wind that blew against her crisp cloths.

"It's nice," he heard her speak out swiftly.

His quiet grunt signaled her to continue further.

"It's nice to be able to talk to you like this," she added.

"…You always have," he mentioned calmly; his eyes still in the line of sight ahead of them.

"Yes, but when I was little, of course, most of my topics included flowers, clouds, butterflies, and stars. And of course as master Jaken always said once he got to talking to me I just would never 'shut up' afterwards," she laughed.

Throughout her chatter he stayed quiet, and listened on as to what it was exactly she was leading to.

"Now that I am older I'm glad I am able to hold some type of conversation with you," she smiled. "I always believed you consider even talking beneath you, and just thought that you preferred not to waste your breath with trifle things."

Though he kept his comments to himself he knew she was correct; his speech was full of variety and color, he knew that and strived to sharpen it to perfection ever since he learned that one with great power must also talk with great authority. Yet he also grew to learn that a ruler's voice was only made to be given orders and to silence those who oppose them.

Even when Rin was little he still kept his speech frequent; but now….now he feels like he has spoken more in just one season then he has in an entire century, and it was all because of her.

"You mind if I share with you a secret?" he heard her ask.

"What is it?"

"One of my biggest fears about you leaving to war, aside from you getting hurt, was that you would return to never want to talk to me ever again. Never want to see me…ever again."

This time no such remark could be kept hidden, and his distant growl already brought out a shallow confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Rin's hands circled her already empty tea cup, and her fingers tapped the sides without her noticing till she was able to come up with a decent answer. "I had always heard stories of men coming back from war a completely changed person. I…well…"

"You thought the same would become of me," he answered in her place.

Rin's blush deepened at his comment, mainly since what he said was true. "I used to wonder if when you returned you would see that talking to me would be nothing more than a pointless conversation. That spending time with me would just be a meaningless waste of your time."

He saw her hands begin to tremble, and her timid breathing did not go overlooked either. Rin however, could not deny what it was she just admitted. Many nights she worried over his condition no matter how everyone reassured her how he was strong enough to take care of himself. That was not what bothered her however, she knew how strong her master was; it was what the war could do to his soul is what frightened her.

To freeze the bits and pieces of his unnoticeable heart that she was somehow able to thaw out thanks to her constant smiled, laughs, and forever faith and devotion to his staying by his side. Jaken always said he saw humans as nothing more than filth, but it never bothered her considering he never treated her nowhere near as bad as her previous village did. Yet she used to wonder if he would start seeing, even her, that way once he returned.

As she grew older she began to wonder if he would even remember her once he returned. Remember that small child that could never pay back for all the kindness he's done to her. Could do nothing more than pick flowers and get tangled up in abductions. The one that continuously sang about her companions while asking questions pertaining to nothing about the issue at hand.

"Ludicrous," she heard him declare; almost as if he was somehow capable of hearing the inner contents of her mind. "I've been to far too many wars to allow my mind to become tainted with the insanity that haunts other men."

Rin nodded, "Yes, I can see that. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you are still the same Lord Sesshomaru that left, only much stronger now than you were before." _The same, and yet…somewhat different, or maybe I'm the one is different than before but still…it's not the same as it once was…_

"And you have matured in many ways," he blankly complimented. Rin's sunny smile lit up at his comment, "I'm glad you see that my lord."

_It's better. _

"Well then it's nearly noon and I told Kagome I would be back around sunset," she chirped before rising to her feet, "I suppose it's time we get back to gathering the rest of the supplies needed wouldn't you say."

His only reply was him straightening his posture and a, "Let's go."

Rin followed right behind till she noticed him coming to a sudden stop, "Something the matter Lord Sesshomaru?"

His answer came without any look given to her. "If a similar situation is to befall on me ahead of time," he started off which Rin would only imagine he meant the situation having to do with the florist.

"…Use the same tactic you used before to rid me of it," he ended before walking ahead leaving a very dumbfounded Rin behind.

"R-Right," she mumbled through a cherry red face before running to catch up to him.

~~~o0o~~~

Sure enough as Rin had said noon had arrived and with the lunch time over with the market streets were as crowded as ever. "We should have done this when everyone was out to lunch," she sighed passed all the loud noise of the boisterous marketers around them.

She grabbed the list from within her satchel and checked off what was already possessed and what was still needed, and the true nature of her shopping had begun.

It was interesting, to say the least, to have her lord along. It seemed like every other stand they passed by she learned something new about him. Simple little things she showed him that she figured he would never have any use for but it was nice having someone to talk to. To add to that, she found it so very fun showing him things about her human culture that he had yet to come across. From the food to the art to the casual little things vendors displayed out of nowhere.

She learned that out of all the foods they passed by his eyes always seemed to draw closer to any type of bones that were discarded. Almost like a dog, she chuckled, and she also learned that of all the spices the market had to sell he considered every powdery substance his nostril's worst enemy. She only made that assumption because he preferred the roof over the ground when they were in that section of the market.

Then she learned what he had yet to learn about.

"Oh, this is an orange," she explained when he gave her a bizarre look when she was seen peeling the outer skin of the orange fruit. "Have you ever seen one before, I hear they are imported, but they sometimes grow around the seasons."

"I have no interest in human food," he stated evenly as he watched as his happy companion peeled away at the human consumption only to pull the strange fruit till she popped an orange wedge into her mouth. "Mmm, these are delicious I'm buying a few maybe the village can grow them."

Sesshomaru watched in complete confusion as she continued to peel and pull the orange substance when he would have thought that eating it whole would have saved much time and effort.

_Strange…_

Their next destination had his ears suffering in pure agony at the constant cries of the most insufferable creatures he had ever come in contact with.

"It's a good thing we only need the eggs and not the chickens," Rin said with her hands over her ears. She picked out a few of the best eggs and the seller handed her the eggs wrapped in soft cotton to keep from breaking. "Well the villagers need new chickens somehow," she stated as she looked at the 'future chickens to be'.

"We're done here my lord…."

Rin felt the sweat drop from her brow as she watched her lord become too fed up with the chaotic clucks of the big white birds he turned his head only to silence all their pish posh with one single deadly glance.

The noise came to a sudden stop, as did any motion of the chickens which left behind a very satisfied pair of pointed ears.

Gosh how she only hoped he didn't end up killing them.

His threat to the chickens went by well enough, but the same could not be said when they went to the next vendor who was selling the meat from a pig.

It went by smoothly enough at first; Rin was near the seller making a deal on the size of the pork's meat she was willing to buy while Sesshomaru stood near the stalls and investigated further as to what that horrid disgusting odor was.

He poked his head around the wooden fence line as he looked to see a few pigs eating away at whatever unearthly slop was fed to them. They each were either pink of brown with the tiniest tails he had ever seen.

Where was all of their fur?

One very large and very angry hog began to make its way the dog demon, and snorted in an attempt to make him back away from his territory. He snorted steam and dug his heels into the thick mud in a mock display of keeping his stance strong.

Sesshomaru snarled; did this small hairy chuck of meat dare challenge him.

"Very well than," the seller agreed, "I will cut down my price but in return you must-"

His sentence was cut short when a crash was heard from the stalls and a cluster of pigs, big and small; all ran and squeaked as they stormed from their stalls into the market streets.

The vendor nearly fell over right then and there, and Rin huffed in surprise as she could not help but shake the feeling that she was sure she saw her lord over there.

"AYYYYY," the seller all but shouted as he grabbed his pitch fork to go after the stampede of pigs. One very small piglet tripped the racing foot of a brown haired thief. His navy blue cloths hit the ground and his mouth took an inhale of dirt.

"Tai you idiot do you know how long it took to charm that woman," Kai lectured when their attempt at stealing a woman's bag of coins went completely wrong all thanks to some pork chops. "Pork chops," Kai repeated as he practically saw coins running around with little spring tails. "Tai, do you see what I see."

Tai coughed up dirt, "A stampede of pigs?"

"No," he shouted as he lifted his brother on his feet, "I see money on heels. Imagine the money we could make off their milk!

"Kai I think you're thinking of cooooooow-"His speech was shot down by a large snout hitting them in the rear, and once they were on their feet Kai shouted fourth, "Milk or not catch them!"

Rin watched with an open mouth and confused set of eyes as the raucous caused by the pigs went on. Not long after she noticed a white sleeve next to hers as she saw Sesshomaru whipping his hands clean of blood.

"Um…" Rin began to ask; hoping she wouldn't have to say anymore.

"They made an attempt to challenge my power," he simply explained, "I won."

Rin took a deep sigh. _Of course…._

"Let's never come to this section of the market again," she said as she grabbed his sleeve to lead them through a back alley. _And never let him near any other animals every again._

~~~o0o~~~

A few vendors later and the pair ended up near a basket weaver shop.

Rin could hear Sesshomaru's silent questions by the little looks he gave her when something caught his eyes or interested him or disinterested him. The same concept applied to the situation now when he looked down to see her stuffing all her previously bought items into her new basket which held straps on the side so she could carry it on her back.

"You see the trick to having all your items in good condition is to pack everything from heaviest to lightest," she explained as she set her items in from the heaviest of her bought pork meats to her delicate fresh bought eggs.

Her odd little technique was strange but he noticed Rin always had a way with making something seem more interesting than it was meant to be. "And you definitely do not want your herbs to be placed at the bottom or any of the delicate fruits such as these peaches," she continued further with her endless trail of sentences.

He already settled himself with standing in his little spot knowing that Rin was already far too in to her talking to stop anytime soon. However, with his time cut short and his patrols rolling in just around the corner he settled with listening to her voice as much as he could.

"Some things don't really matter where you place them. Such as these bags of grains and seeds they won't really get damaged, but I sure hope the bag doesn't rip," she talked on and on and on.

She talked to him even when she knew he didn't always necessarily listen, and yet sometimes just hearing someone talk and not expect him to answer was just what he needed. He better enjoy it while it lasted, and judging how Rin's basket was only half full they were going to be there a while.

The next couple of sections of the market went by smoothly; they bought meat, they bought scrolls along with ink and brushes. He remembered Rin buying just about everything a human colony needed to survive.

After what seemed like an eternity of human faces he almost found it a relief to smell the salty stench of the sea, something to overpower the human odor. They were obviously here to obtain fish he presumed.

They scouted a few vendors and stands located near the white dusty sand till soon a golden pupil stared curiously into the lens located within a hollow tube. A weapon; or perhaps a musical instrument, he thought?

"A telescope how rare I've never seen one before," Rin stated as she picked up the 'hollow tube' to look inside and point the other end off toward the sea. "I've only seen pictures and someone from the village once described it. You can see a miles distance from where you are," she explained as moved her head till her vision went black.

She removed the scope from her eyes out of shock only to laugh as she noticed she was only staring at his armor. "Here, would you like to give it a try?" she offered at which he, almost unenthusiastically, accepted.

He followed her example and placed the scope to his right eyes and aimed toward the sea. He saw small boats way out to sea with men throwing nets into the water as well as boats that just recently docked with men counting their daily catch. The beach was filled with old fish bones and broken nets, and the men were all of the shaggy kind with uneven hairy beards and old hay hats.

Nothing that he couldn't see with his exceptional eyesight, in fact he could sense and see a lot more without the contraption near his eye, but for a human to create it he would say they might not all by so completely useless and idiotic.

"Interesting isn't it?" Rin asked sweetly which followed by his casual, "Hnn."

"You know I bet this would be a very good place to purchase my gift don't you think," she asked with a cheerful attitude as she walked completely missing the clawed hand that cracked the base of the telescope, and the other that cracked the outer edge crushing the lens in the process.

"Hey hey!" the vendor shouted, "You break it you buy it sir," he further lectured until he felt his already sun burned face become even more red when they caught sight of a deadly set of piercing beast-like eyes looking at him. One snarling, growling glare later and the vendor quickly backed off.

"You know what I never like that old piece of junk either just forget about it ok?" he shuddered, feeling a sigh of relief when the menace that just growled at him walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look," came Rin's cheery voice as a winding object of some sort was presented before his eyes. It was white, and had fish like decorations sorted around its paper-like structure. It was folded; almost origami like, and winded and spinned with the wind. This little piece of engineering was held up by nothing more than a thin stick and yet it spun like one of those wheels he had seen rotate in rivers.

"It's a paper windmill, isn't it neat," she smiled as her own eyes were also mesmerized by its artistic designs and circular show. She watched with sheer amusement as he carefully took the object from her hands and held it up for his eyes to inspect and analyze it.

He turned it upside down, held it from either side and still it spun according to the winds direction. Never had he remembered seeing anything so…entertaining. His eyes tried to keep up with the blasted little thing yet he his sight always went back to the performance displayed by the designs on the paper spinning till it virtually put on a little show before his eyes.

"Interesting," he coolly stated; having nearly forgotten about his previous jealous temper.

"This stand looks worth the inspecting. I'm going to take a look around would you like to join?" she asked only to see that he had yet to take his eyes off his new found treasure. Guess not, she laughed inwardly as she continued to scout out for her gift.

_Gift, gift, gift, what do men like?_

Her eyes settled on some old sheaths and knifes that would catch the eye of any man. _But he has no need for that, and his gift deserves to be more special than that. _

Many times she thought about just asking her lord for advice, but he didn't seem very optimistic about the idea. She thought it better and even found it to more exciting if she just found the gift herself.

_I told him my gift was for Kohaku, I wonder how he feels about that._

He didn't look happy, but then again such an emotion is hard to spot in him. _I also wonder when it would be…_

"Do you need any help ma'me?" spoke the rickety voice of an elderly lady; breaking all thoughts from Rin's mind.

"Oh, well actually I was looking for a gift," Rin answered with a bow.

"Ah a gift I see, is it for your mother, father?"

"No, it's for a friend actually."

"Oh a friend," the old woman pattered around her stands, "Well now deary is your friend a man or woman?"

"Uh…a man," Rin blushed; the embarrassment of having this woman know her gift was for a male was almost too unbearable not to feel red.

The old woman chuckled at the young girl's shyness, and thought back to when she was young and blushed as often as the birds chirped. "Let's see a man…hmm," she pondered for a few moments, "Well there are a few tools and crops that all men would like."

"Thank you, but he is not much of a farmer."

"Well what is he into then?"

"He enjoys fighting and such; a warrior if you will," Rin informed.

"Oh well we have a few antique weapons if you are interested," she offered as she showed off some fine hand crafted swords and spears. Rin waved her hands in disproval, "No thank you, but he already has a weapon of his own."

"Hmmm," the old woman groaned, "This is a little tricky….wait!"

The little lady waked off into her shop only to return with a dusty aged box in hand. "I think I may have something for you in here."

~~~o0o~~

It did not take long for his peaceful state to be interrupted by a very _familiar_ feeling creeping up along the spine of his back. He knew that feel, he's felt it many times before like little insects crawling around his body or sharp bullets piercing his armor covered skin. The wretched feeling and he only thought he would feel it so long as he was in that village Rin lived in.

He turned his head and sure enough he was right.

Different body, yet same curious gaze lifting from the eyes of a very small child; a boy about nothing more than a foot and a half tall, and his black hair in the shape of a bowl with a little ponytail sticking up. He wore a simple green kurosode to cover up most of his little body and nothing more.

Yet what was most puzzling was the stick with the arch at the end that supported one of the child's arms. It wasn't until Sesshomaru got a better look at the boy that he realized there was something immoral with his leg. He couldn't stand on it which led way to thinking that he could neither walk on it. Thus, explained his little stick that he used for support.

After further inspecting this _new_ glaring annoyance Sesshomaru stuck with the simple tactic of giving him the look that would hopefully shoo him away. However, no such luck it seemed.

What is it this child desired, the fan? Sesshomaru turned his body away in complete displeasure, the child could go find his own.

"So sorry if my grandson is becoming a bother to you sir," said an aged voice of an old man as he lifted the boy till his little rump sat on an empty barrel. "I am the owner of this shop and will be with you shortly though the main stand is in the front," he informed as he looked to the crippled boy. "You leave our costumer be now ok," he said firmly before he walked into the back entrance of his shop.

The child looked on as his grandfather left before turning his head and meeting Sesshomaru's cold gaze. His arms stretched out wide and after a few more moments of thinking the boy's small hands were met with the stick of the paper windmill.

During the process of handing it over the child had the audacity to stick its tongue out at him. Had this boy been any older he more than likely would have met his demise, but somewhere along the way his tongue turned until the little appendage curled in a very tricky way.

What was _it_ doing?

Sesshomaru watched as that tongue flickered in and out of his mouth; almost like he was taunting him or entertaining him with a 'hey mister look what I can do'.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Sesshomaru in all truth did not know what compelled him to asking that question, but it did its job in getting that tongue back in the boy's mouth. Little brown eyes looked down and shoulders shrugged in silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The child's only response was a giddy laugh and his movements of handing the demon lord back his paper fan. It could be said that the child perhaps didn't know how to speak, but judging by his size he may not have fully developed his speech yet.

"I do not need it," he replied to the child's offer to having the fan back as he further inspected the bent twisted leg.

"Hold still," he commanded at which the child barely heard considering the magic of the fan had come to mesmerize him to. A simple shake of his head was all Sesshomaru needed to continue on with straightening out that broken limp.

Humans truly were useless if they did not know how to do this on their own yet.

The process was quick; he snatched the boy's leg and popped the muscles till the bones were all put back into place. That was the easy part, but the boy's shout of shock and discomfort had his grandfather running back to find a complete stranger causing his grandson pain.

"What are you doing!" the old man shouted as he ran only to fine the stranger lifting the little boy by his shirt collar till his feet hovered a few feet from the ground. "Put him down this instant," the old man demanded through shaky limps. "My grandson had an accident with a horse not too long ago and his leg has become dysfunctional."

When the stranger did no such thing the old man could do nothing more than simple watch as the little boy whimpered. "I won't repeat myself! Put him down now or I'll-"

"Silence," the stranger ordered roughly yet deeply. When the old man restrained himself from yelling any further Sesshomaru carefully allowed the boy's feet to touch the dusty ground. The old man's eyes widened in amazement when he noticed his grandson was standing on his own for the first time in many months…without his crutch.

The little boy shook his once broken leg a few times till he smiled, completely unaware as to what happened. All he knew was his once hurt leg was now all better, and without any further moment waste he began to run to his grandfather.

"I don't understand," the old man quivered as held his grandson close, "How…Why ...Thank you so much for healing my boy."

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned. "I didn't help him. He was useless so I merely fixed the problem," he answered before walking away.

"Wait!" The old man cut him with a silk cloth in his hand. "Please….I know it's not much but I can't let you leave without thanking you."

"No need," he rejected while walking passed the pathetic old man. He also objected to the offer the little boy made when he presented him with the paper fan again.

"Please good sir there is, my grandson can now walk," he countered as he stepped in front of him again, and bowed low with his offering in hand. "Please accept this."

He was becoming annoyed with the constant comments of gratitude and thanks, and to merely cease any further acts of kindness from being performed he unwillingly took the gift. The old man smiled and bowed his head again, "My wife and I thank you, as does our grandson."

As his grandfather said the remaining words of thanks the little boy slipped the paper windmill into the yellow belt sash tied around the stranger's waist. After all, he too had to thank him somehow as well.

Sesshomaru watched form the corner of his eyes as the once crippled child waved back with a happy smile as he followed his grandfather back into the back entrance of the shop. Sesshomaru brushed off the previous events as he looked down to his palm to unwrap the gift the silk concealed.

A little odd shaped piece of jewelry held by a black string.

His eyes narrowed deep, what he saw could perhaps be a proper gift for the slayer. If he found it acceptable than there was no doubt Kohaku would as well, especially if it was a gift from Rin.

Now the question remained….would he mention this to Rin. She wanted a gift for the slayer and he may just have it right in the palm of his hand, and yet…apart of him would rather it not be mentioned at all.

He slipped the object into the fold of his kimono till further deliberation.

Was he really so jealous, he thought.

~~~o0o~~~

"Well then what about this one," an old woman then asked as she showed Rin a small red gem in the shape of a tear drop. "I know it's more feminine but I am almost running out of options here sweetie."

They have gone over almost every gem and piece of jewelry that was in the old antique box, and all Rin either rejected or simple didn't feel was right for her gift. Maybe she should just try some other vendors.

"I'm afraid that's not really what I'm looking for either," Rin frowned.

"Hmm," the old woman sighed, "Well let's not give up I'm sure I must have something for you-"

"My wife, come quick!" spoke the unsteady voice of an old man.

"What is it I have a customer," the old woman argued before her wrist was suddenly yanked. "It's the boy," he mentioned, "He can walk."

"I am very much aware that he can still walk," she said before he kept tugging at her arm.

"Without the crutch!"

What!" she gasped, "Where, show me," she practically shouted as she pushed back against the stand until the entire counter boards shook. Her box of jewelry fell from the impact and splatters of crystals and gems scattered along the dirt.

"Um…miss," Rin called out, though the old woman was already inside her shop. Rin sighed in defeat, "Very well I'll pick them up."

She knelt down and began picking up jewel after jewel. _ I wonder how Lord Sesshomaru's doing I haven't seen him yet. _She continued further with her job, and kept the box close by so she had somewhere to dispose of the pieces she had already picked. Such a variety and Rin could not believe she had yet to find the perfect gift. That's because she wanted it to be something special, something…

Rin paused in her jewel picking when a certain piece of jewelry caught her eye. He hand brushed away a few bits and pieces of scattered dust and rocks, and finally lifted the unique little jewel high in the air for her to inspect.

It glistened in the sun, and sparkled within her chocolate eyes. It was simple, unique, and so very beautiful. She knew the moments she met eyes with its smooth glassy texture that she found the one.

She found her gift.

**AN: Wow the longest chapter of this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading!**

**This took me longer than expected but I'm fine with that, and it took me a while to come up with the right way to bring out this plot but I am very happy with the way it turned out I only hope the rest of this story turns out right as well. **

**As for Sesshomaru I do admit I may have made him a bit out of character but I wanted to bring out some comedy so I only hope I didn't go too overboard XD**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and comments are welcomed I would appreciate it if given. If any questions feel free to message me and I hope you all stay alert for the next chapter. Not too long now till this story is finished and you all get to see what Rin had in mind for her gift and how Sesshomaru handles his jealousy. Till Next Time!**


	5. Surprise Me

**AN: Sorry for the delay something was up with the fan fiction website for some reason I couldn't see the story I updated so if any of you have already read this chapter I apologize I didn't know what else to do but take down the chapter and retry again. **

**I am also sorry for not replying to any reviews I had every intention to do so but I only got back from my vacation today and I had no internet access to thank anyone before, but I will get to it I promise I always feel so grateful to the reviews I get they mean so much to me. **

**I honestly do thank everyone I read each one of them today you guys knew how to make my spring break even better and like I said I will reply to them one way or another :))**

**Special shout out though YURI18, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have had a good one, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I do dedicate this chapter to you and I also thank you for the idea hope you had a very special day :D**

**To everyone else this story isn't over, for those who wonder that whole fiancé thing will come back to Rin soon next chapter and in another time in another story, and as for Rin finding out about the kid, well there's a reason why I put the events in the order that you read and it will all make sense next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~ SURPRISE ME ~~~**

Rin felt an inner groan sizzle deep in her chest as she searched frantically for a white head. How hard could it be, she thought. The hair, the cloths, the skin tone; he stood out so completely she almost wanted to laugh at her incapability to find him. _Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

The gift was purchased and her own personal money, which she spent hours working for by helping around the local huts in the village, was now in the hands of an old woman who warned her there were simply no refunds. She only hoped now that she made the right decision, but first thing was first and that was finding her lost companion.

_Or am I the ones who's lost…_

She searched passed the few fish stands; ignoring the vendors that practically shoved fish in her face explaining it was the freshest she would ever find. She asked random men near their boats if they saw a samurai with long white hair, and was shocked to hear that they had seen no so person. She felt even more so humiliated when they thought her to have a fever of some sort after asking her preposterous question.

She traveled a little further near the beach not really knowing if she truly thought he was somewhere there or if she was simply running out of options to search. She walked a bit along the edge of the market hoping to see some trace of him; had she gone in any deeper into the carouse then it definitely would be a surprise if he was there.

_I hope he's ok and pray that trouble didn't find him…and then there's this gift. What if he doesn't approve? I would have purchased it for nothing._

"Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed through the large unavoidable crowd when deep within the sunny horizon she saw a small speck of white.

~~~o0o~~~

A fine piece of jewelry dangled and twisted between a pair of long clawed fingers. A firm backside sat comfortable on a large boulder perched along the sandy shores located a little ways away from the market, and a cold set of golden eyes staring away at an equally golden sinking sun.

His posture was of the usual with one leg bent till his leather boot touched the grimy sand, and the other bend at a good enough angle to give his non-preoccupied hand something to rest on. His back was straight, and his hair fluttered like spun silk behind him.

He only needed to get away from it all. Away from all the noise, away from the constant questions asked by obnoxious sellers, away from the humans themselves. He just wanted a place where he could process his thoughts without the annoying looks given to him when he overheard those _vermin _ask those around them if his hair was its real color and what was with the markings decorating his face.

He felt utterly degraded by how some of the humans, who actually took the time to scout their surrounding, saw him as some sort of vile filth when through the dog demon's mind it was entirely the other way around. Many a times he had felt the urge to actually keep his hand on his bakuseiga. The sword had not been put to good use in many days, and he thought what better time to use it than to silence the thoughts of these miserable creatures that shared this world with someone like himself.

Of course, of all the rash decisions he made in this human infested area he knew it better than to carelessly swing his sword around. Though he could care less if it destroyed the entire market itself along with every other human that dwelled within it; it was that _certain someone_ the blast may hit at which concerned him.

For that one purpose alone he took his hands from his sword only to instead find some solitude and peace a good distance away where the rustle of tree leaves and the crashing of the waves allowed all of nature's familiar songs to tune out the noise from the market. The scent of the bark near the forest was like a breath of fresh air to him and the waves of water soothed his ears.

The little peace offering bestowed to him from the old man layed within the center of his palm again, and he was just as much lost now as he was before. It would not be a hard task to give it to Rin, yet knowing what it would be put to use for simple didn't strike as satisfying in his mind. Did she not realize that her simple gift giving could give the slayer the wrong impression about her feelings? He could ask her hand in marriage, and it would be seen as completely acceptable considering how her gift to him could be an exchange for the many flowers he had once given her.

Then again, what if that was her intention all along…What if she truly does have feelings for him, and her gift is a symbol of that? _A courtship…_

A faint growl erupted through flaring nostrils, and a pout formed just as a set of glaring eyes narrowed down to the jewelry in his hand. His palm clamped shut to enclose the object tight within his deadly grip.

_No…_

Rin was many things, and he could name a list of her faults. It was a very short list, might he add, but as every other human she wasn't perfect. Yet of all the things she was and wasn't, she was not…she wouldn't do such a thing as that.

If Kohaku was her true desire, than why did he always sense her affection being directed toward himself, he thought. It did not make any sense, and he decided to rid him mind of those confusing thoughts.

His eyes twitched to the tiniest extent, and his palm opened to surprisingly reveal the small piece of jewelry still in good shape; it was a miracle there was not a dent on it. Is this what it felt like to be jealous? This frustrating emotion was not so foreign, but he could not recall a time when he could ever feel so possessive toward another living creature, much less…a human.

Perhaps he was reading too much into this, he thought. After all she is getting the gift as a result of a celebration, yet he could not understand why anyone would need to go so far as to make merry of one's birth. It happened once and it was final so rejoicing in it again only seemed like a waste of time to him.

_Humans and their odd celebrations…_

"Lord Sesshomaru…" he heard, and gently turned his head to find Rin looking back at him with her breathing pacing faster than normal. He heard her silent calls, and even knew she must have been looking for him which resulted in his decision to not go straying too far from her.

"I was looking for you," she said gently, already feeling a bit uneasy at the seriousness to his stare. "I suppose I can't blame you for leaving it did begin to get a bit too hectic," she said as she climbed up as much as she could till she sat beside him on the rocky boulder; his mere answer being nothing more than a small, "Hnn."

"The beach is starting to look more and more appealing the closer summer comes don't you think?" Her little starter conversations didn't seem to provide any means for him to talk, and if she knew him as well as she thought than that could only mean that he was either bothered or in deep thought. "I think it would really nice to visit the sea again this summer, maybe enjoy the water," she mentioned, "This looks like a very nice spot, I'm surprised I thought the market would have polluted it somehow."

Silence was her answer; not even his usual grunt became a response anymore. It started to become more apparent that he was very much in deep thought, and whatever he was thinking was indeed troubling him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she soothingly called out as she carefully placed her hand on his left knee. Her simple touch brought his eyes to look down at her, and she almost sighed in relief to know that she no longer had to worry about his uneasiness being directed toward her. He was not entirely at ease, but it seemed like his mood at the moment was directed at a more personal matter as far as she could tell. She has seen that distant look before.

His very limited emotions would shift to this current stare when he felt like he was dealing with a situation as to where he had no control over or even felt lost. She saw that look many times when Jaken would ask where they were heading in their search for Naraku, and Rin was able to pick up on realizing that there were times when not even her Lord Sesshomaru knew where they were going. She followed him anyway though, as happily and devotedly as ever without question since the day she reopened her eyes to him.

"I-I think I have found my gift," she started off; quickly retreating her hand when she felt his leg twinge in a very small manner. The sound of his voice was almost like sweet music to her ears, and it averted her eyes from witnessing his hand return a certain object back into the folds of his kimono with an added, "I see."

"Yes, I'm sure Kohaku would like it…for his present and such," she continued with her words flying as freely as the seagulls above. "This is actually my first time going to his birthday celebration, the other years he was usually out training," she further went on not knowing when she should ask him of his approval toward her gift.

"Do you remember the time when you were born?" she asked as the sun began to sunk even lower into the sky; sunset was almost approaching.

"It is unimportant," he answered truthfully; he was as old as some of the trees surrounding the forest and there were only so many memories his mind could keep.

"Oh, we never celebrated the day of our birth much until Kagome came back. Ever since, she always insisted that we have special celebrations with food and gifts. She said it's what she did back where she used to live, and it was always so much fun."

A small grunt went unnoticed, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk knowing that priestess had to be the most controlling annoyance that was to ever exist within a female body. A good enough woman if Rin was able to stand her, however the dog lord always stood on his toes knowing the day would come when that so called spiritual priestess would cross her boundaries; having already snapped a few twigs with her "big brother" comment.

Her vocals reached a high pitch sound whenever something didn't go the way she planed, and her moods swung from left to right that Sesshomaru almost found himself convinced that her only two emotions were either angry or…very angry. Had anyone not known the difference between their species they would have thought that perhaps she really was related to him in some way.

He almost felt the urge to smirk knowing that it was his half breed brother that had to deal with that woman's complex ways.

"The celebration was her idea," he stated as Rin nodded in response.

"Sango has had a party before, as well as Miroku and of course Kagome herself. Shippo had to just guess his own day since he didn't remember and…," she stiffened giggled, "like you Inuyasha said his birthday didn't matter to him."

She smiled when he huffed in response, but was not prepared for his sudden question, "And of yours?"

"Mine…," she thought back. "I've had some wonderful birthday celebrations in the past. Lady Kaede would make the arrangements, and Kagome and Sango always had a way of making me feel a little bit older each year."

Her eye lids closed as she thought back on a very special birthday. "It was always so nice to have everyone there….even you were there," she whispered which caused him to blink at her confusing sentence.

"I do not recall," he said; by the time the priestess returned to the village he was making arrangements to go off to war. There could have been no way that he was with her during one of her celebrations.

Rin easily picked up on his slight confusion and shed some more light on the subject. "You were at war," she reassured, "Although during that time I had a small way of making me feel like no matter what I could always still talk to you."

"Still talk to me?"

She nodded her head, "Mmm-hmm."

"I would…I would write you letters," she whispered softly with a stain of red coloring her cheeks.

A set of gold widened at her response, and he blinked again to make sure he comprehended what she just said. He heard the seagulls fly above them, and the waves would have caused a loud enough noise but he heard her perfectly.

She would send him letters? In all of the five years he was gone he never remembered reading any scroll of telegram sent to him from her. It would have been more of a surprise if he actually did get one from her considering neither of them knew where he was going. "I received no such thing," he replied in a hushed tone.

She giggled in response and shined that sunny bright smile that she always gave him. "I know," she whispered as her memories brought her back in time three years prior to where she was now.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Fourteen…Rin repeated to herself as she twirled a paint brush between her fingers before averting her eyes from the blank piece of paper on her low desk. _

_Nightfall has arrived and she looked out the window to stare out at the splatter of stars painting the dark sky. The moon is out, and she stared at it for a long time while her eyes automatically drift to the crescent moon brightening the grassy plains and sparkling rivers. _

_The moon had taken its quarter shape, and resembles so much of a birthmark she used to always see. It's so bright, so mysterious, and oh so beautiful._

_Rin pulled a long white kimono around her body with red honeycomb flower designs spread along the shoulder area. His old kimono, now hers, and it smelled everything like him. The musky scent of forest tree bark mixed with grassy roots and ocean air along with the mountain wind. A scent that was purely his, and she was able to wear it every night or so when she pleased._

_She straightened the brush in her hand and dipped it in ink before carefully placing it on the paper below as she began to write. _

_I still have your kimono Lord Sesshomaru, and for many nights I think to myself if a day were to ever come when I don't compare you to the moon._

_She looked down at her writing and knew it could still use a lot of work, but she knew where this letter was really going so she didn't bother with wondering how good her handwriting was. Rin continued to write, she needed to write, she needed to talk to him._

_I was fourteen today my lord, and yet I feel no different than I did yesterday or the previous days before. I look at my reflection in one of Kagome's mirrors and see the same person I looked at last time when my birth date came around. I don't even feel that much different since the days when I used to travel with you._

_I am not sure if you have ever been to a birth date celebration, I hope to explain it to you when you return. I hope to spend a lot of time with you when you return, if you still wish to see me that is._

_Rin stilled her sigh as she tried to erase her small fear into the back of her mind as she continued to write further._

_It seems everyone noticed the changes except for me. Miroku, the monk if you remember, complimented me on saying how I become even more beautiful each year as I get older. He even stated how if he were not a married man he would, without a doubt, ask me if…well that that was around the time his wife Sango would come over to slap some sense into him. Sometimes I do wonder what it is he always wants to ask me._

_Kagome said I was a little taller. Sango, the slayer, says that I have started to develop a little more, and my most favorite compliment was when Lady Kaede said that I have grown more mature in the last year._

_I would like to think that I have grown more in these past years my lord. When you return I hope that you will be able to see it as well. I can almost reach Inuyasha's chest, so I know that I am much taller now than that little girl who could only reach a little ways above your knees._

_Speaking of Inuyasha, he is doing well in case you were wondering, and he loves to tease me when he says that perhaps I will forever remain short, but I can only laugh at his jokes especially when I would get him back by making Kagome 'sit' him._

_Rin felt herself laugh at the day's events._

_Shippo, the little fox, came back from his training; he says it was just to see me but anyone can tell by the way he eyed the treats what his real objection to return was. Even Kohaku came back, and presented me with a breathtaking bouquet of flowers. He is also doing well, and each day he is getting stronger. He is such a wonderful friend, and sometimes we will both joke about some of the silly memories we had with Master Jaken._

"_Yae be alright child," said Kaede as she walked in her hut to see Rin writing peacefully on one of her scrolls. The old priestess would always remember her young ward doing this on her birthday; dressed in his kimono and writing as though her life depended on it. _

_Rin smiled at her caretaker and nodded her head, "I'm fine, I just wanted to practice up on my writing."_

"_Very admirable," Kaede complimented. Rin had always shown a talent for picking up on things quickly, and when the young child at 12 asked to learn to write Kaede could not object to teaching her all she knew. She remembered asking the young girl back then why she had a sudden urge to do something that a peasant would really have no need for, and the child's simple answer was that, "Maybe Lord Sesshomaru would be proud of me."_

_So far apart and yet the girl still did whatever she could to see that her demon lord would be pleased when he returned. "Do yae have enough light?" Rin nodded and went back to writing back on her scroll._

_Lady Kaede is also doing well and taking very good care of me. I know I was very reluctant to go in the beginning, and if I gave you a hard time I apologize. I have learned many things in this village and made many friends. I was not expecting my life here to be this wonderful, and I have you to thank for bringing me here._

_Much time has passed and Lady Kaede has told me many things dealing with my age. I am considered a woman now my lord. Lady Kaede says it is time I start taking on the duties that an older woman should take care of. I can start picking herbs on my own, and it is I that can take over the control of child birth. Before I was only an assistant, but now I have a lot more responsibilities. _

_I also need to be more conservative, she says, and I have to start using my words wisely, but nothing really sounds like it will be much different than my usual daily routine. She says I need to be prepared for any kind of courtship that comes my way, and it would be wise if I were to 'scout out the men' whatever that means, she says she will explain later._

_She also says I am now of age to be married…_

_Rin shook her head, she has done this 'letter writing' ever since her birthday occurred the year he left. She got a writing kit from Sango and Miroku, and she had been using it ever since. Kaede used it for medicinal notes, Shippo liked to use it to draw, but she had her own reasons. He could not, would not be able to get this. So from time to time she had to remind herself that her words can be written as freely as the breezy wind._

_I have seen how happy the woman of the village are when they marry, and so I do not believe it would be such a bad thing. I believe Lady Kaede has hopes that I marry a village boy and have a family with him._

_Rin sighed inwardly and quietly so Kaede would not hear._

_And yet all I could ever want right now is simply to see you Lord Sesshomaru._

_Rin felt the back of her eyes begin to sting, and tried to hide any kind of sudden sniffles by creating a distracting noise with her nails tapping against her desk. It has been so long._

_I miss you Lord Sesshomaru._

_Tears began to build on the side of her eyes, and no matter how hard she whipped them away that did not stop the red puffiness that started to sink in. She had no idea where he was, or how he was doing, or what kind of condition he was in. One of her many fears were that not only will he forget about her, but she will forget about him. Forget what he looks like, what he sounded like, forget that kind hearted demon that plucked her away from death and allowed her little feet to tag along after him._

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Are you safe, are you alive?_

_The first tear hit the paper, and a dark stain now layed permanently within the scroll._

_Are you somewhere cold like the chilly weather outside? Or are you some place warm like where I am now? Are you closer near me then I thought, or are you half way around the world? How bad is the war? Everybody in the village always talks about how horrible it is, and sometimes it is very hard to not believe them. I can only imagine that a demon war must be all the more harder. _

_Rin re-dipped her brush, and felt her breathing increase. A few single tears have cascaded down her cheeks, and she was glad that Kaede had yet to neither hear nor say a word about it. _

_Do you still remember me Lord Sesshomaru? Am I nothing more than a distant memory now? I don't want you to forget about me. I want you to see me again when you return. I want to see for my own eyes that you're safe and sound; I want to look at you and I want you to look at me. I have grown, and I know a few more things now than I did then._

_I want you to see that I am a little smarter than I used to be, and like Lady Kaede said I have matured some. I want you to look at me again, and no longer see a child. I want to walk with you again within the forests, and talk to you about your travels. I want to her your one worded replies because it seems that no one else can ever say exactly the right thing like the way you could. Please return soon…_

_I miss you; I'll be waiting for you, I…_

"_Gee by the way you write I'm surprised your desk hasn't split in two." Rin jumped at the unexpected voice, and nearly spilled her bottle of ink. "Sango," she gasped as the slayer chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how you were doing you had a big day today."_

_Rin nodded once her breath was caught, "Yes, it was."_

_Sango walked in and removed her sandals, "Did you enjoy my present to you; you can never go wrong when getting someone a pastry."_

"_Yes I loved it thank you again. The, what did Kagome call it, a cake? Anyway it was delicious and your decorative strawberry on top was perfect." Sango kneeled down on the opposite side of the desk, "You feel any different, you're a woman now."_

_Rin giggled and smiled, "Everyone says that, but in all truth I really don't feel all that different."_

"_You never really do," Sango mentioned, "I remember when I turned 14 I didn't think I was any different either until I turned 15." The two women shared a laugh. "Did you need anything?" Rin asked when she noticed Kaede was no longer in the hut._

"_Actually I could use some firewood, with a house full of kids you'd be surprised on how quick even firewood runs out." Rin smile grew warmer, "Yes I understand, and of course I'm sure Lady Kaede won't mind either."_

"_Thank you," Sango smiled as she got up to leave the hut. Rin watched as the slayer began to walk out. She…was in love once, and now shared her life with the person she loved. Maybe she…_

"_Sango," Rin called out._

"_Yes?"_

_Rin hesitated in her question, and used the motion from her hands to state how nervous she was to ask what she wanted to ask. "How…I mean….Can love…Can love change?" Sango's eyes widened, "Huh?" Rin winced at her answer, she knew she should have worded it better. "I just…I don't really know what love should…fell like…"_

"_What do you mean?" Sango asked soothingly as she went to go put a hand on the nervous girl's shoulders. The wood can wait. "Are you…in love?"_

_Rin shivered at the question and bundled up more in Sesshomaru's kimono to keep her skin away from the bitter night cold, or whatever chill ran down her spine. "I don't know…yes if you want the truth, but in a way I'm not sure because I'm so confused it…"_

_Sango saw it all; the redness to her cheeks, the way she clutched onto Sesshomaru's old kimono like it was her very life source. Kaede said Rin still had dreams about him, and she treasured every one of his gifts as though they bounded her to him. Now here she was, and most of her closest friends knew what she did on the night of her birthday. They could not blame her; they all expected her of all people to miss him. Now here she was writing a letter that would never get to him, and asking her friends about love. Sango began to understand a little more now._

"_You know," she started off, "Love always needs to start somewhere."_

_This time it was Rin's turn for a, "Huh?"_

_Sango smiled, "Take me and Miroku for example; sure I've always thought him to be a lecher, but in the beginning I also admired his courage and will power. A was attracted to him of course even though I didn't like to show it. I was attracted to his looks to his strength, and even sometimes grew jealous of his perverted ways toward other woman. As time progressed I became to care deeply for his well being, and he always had a charm that could make any woman blush…even me," she blushed._

"_As time went on further my little crush, my admiration, my unexplainable attraction; I fell in love with him."_

_Rin looked down to her paper; admiration, devotion, attraction. Were those the ingredients to fall in love? "I guess one needs lots of time with the other person before they fall in love right?"_

_Sango got up and dusted off her clothes, "In some cases yes. It took Miroku a while till he proposed to me, and me just as long until I admitted that I loved him. Same with Kagome and Inuyasha, and let me tell you they took even longer till they hit it off."_

"_Of course I could be wrong," she continued, "Some people fall in love at first sight, but I would say spending time with the other person and getting closer to them is very much a big factor."_

_Rin listened and took in every word to heart. In some way it did help her make her decision, but in another way it only left her more confused. "Well then," Sango ended, "I think I better get back, even with Kohaku back Miroku still goes crazy with all the little ones."_

_Rin laughed as she put her brush back in her hands and straightened up her lord's kimono. "I understand, thank you for the talk Sango and have a safe trip back."_

_The slayer smiled and nodded before heading out, "Oh and Rin."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You can fall in love at any age," she said warmly, "Love is love; you'll know it when you feel it. You'll desire the other person's happiness far that above your own, and want their life to be put first before yours."_

_Rin's gaze gave off a subtle seriousness, but even as she nodded Sango could see her pretty smile seep through as she understood. "Happy Birthday," Sango ended just as she left the hut._

_With those words Sango left, and Rin could faintly hear the small noise of her gathering te wood outside.. _

_Rin turned her head and looked down at the last few remaining words to her letter. She grabbed her brush and made contact with the paper._

_I miss you._

_She wrote._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Sango's words rang through her mind, and with a satisfied smile and an inhale of breath Rin mouthed out last remaining words to her letter. _

_~~~o0o~~~_

"_You do this every year don't you get tired of it," Inuyasha complained as he waited by the shores of the beach as Rin finished putting her letter in a bamboo canister, "You don't think you could have done this earlier in the day?"_

_Rin sighed before she smiled back at him, "Kagome is right you do tend to whine a lot."_

"_Whine," Inuyasha huffed, "Talk to her she's the one who's never satisfied with anything."_

_Rin ignored his comment and brought her canister to the edge of the ocean. She placed her container into the ocean and watched as it floated toward her, and then farther out away._

_The very place she last saw him before he left. Their last moment spent together will always be a special memory forever embedded in her heart. She sometimes still felt like she could still fell his soft skin beneath her innocent fingers, or his fingers still cradling the back of her head._

_Sometimes she still felt their foreheads connected._

"_You don't actually believe he is going to get that do ya?"_

_Rin's smiled dropped as quickly as it appeared, "No," she whispered past the crushing white waves, "but it's nice to believe that he will. The first time I did this I truly believed he would receive my letter, now I understand it doesn't work that way."_

_She heard Inuyasha's faint steps approach her from behind, "I bet it would make him happy to know you did it though."_

"_Think so," she beamed with her usual smile returning to her sunny face, and here Inuyasha thought it was Kagome who smiled a lot._

"_How long do you think you will keep this up," he asked as he showed her his back as a sign to get on. "This whole message in a canister can only last for so long until the day comes when your other priorities will get in the way."_

"_I won't let that happen," she said with her determination sparking a fire in her eyes. "However long I need to till he returns," she answered with a rosy blush tinting her little cheeks. She jumped on Inuyasha's back waiting for the ride back to the village. _

"_Look you're old enough now to hear me say this so just stay with me when I mention the thought that, what if he doesn't return for a good 20 or maybe even 50 years?"_

_Even from his back the half demon could feel her frown deepen, "I am not sure, I do not know when he will return…or if he will even return at all."_

"_I didn't say he will never return," Inuyasha countered; not wanting to bring the girl's hopes completely down._

_She shifted till her head lay on his shoulder with a sleepy yawn escaping. "I will wait for his return; he said he would," she yawed again, "so...I will wait."_

_Inuyasha lifted her up more as he walked toward the forest only a couple of miles away from their home, "Still amazes me that even after three years you still think about him this much. I mean I don't want the bastard to die either, but I still don't understand why you still do some of the things you do for him."_

"_Because," Rin replied with her eye lids already closed and her dreams nearly approaching. She opened a final yawn as sleep took over._

"_I love him."_

_Inuyasha paused in his steps and looked back and stared into Rin's sleeping face. _

_She loved him did she? The half demon looked further back to see her little letter floating freely along the ocean. Even when she is reaching the peak of her adulthood this 'woman' on his back still thought of the simplest ideas. A letter in a container that is to be sent floating out to the sea, and written for his brother who will never even get it much less read it…_

"_You're hopeless," Inuyasha grunted as he saw her intake a few breaths then exhale them out. "And yet you're everything to him."_

_Inuyasha felt himself laugh a little, "Love him Rin, if you don't than I don't know who will."_

_With one last look he lifted her some more till she was settled and ready for the long run, "Happy Birthday," he whispered to her sleeping form as he jumped into the night sky. _

_~~~End Flashback~~_

"Sunset," she suddenly head which broke her thoughts of any memories she was recalling.

"Pardon?" she asked as she looked to see her Lord Sesshomaru standing down below on the sand. So much has happened since she was fourteen; and now he was back and she felt even closer to him than she ever did before. He has said so many things to her; they have shared so many things together it would have brought her fourteen ear old self to tears. He was back, and he still protected and cared for her since the day he returned.

_What I said back then, do I still feel it now? Is it ok for me to feel it now?_

If she said those three little words as a child it would be taken to the innocent extent; when she said it at fourteen she had to truly think about her feelings. Now she was almost seventeen and most girls her age were already married and with children. However, most have said that they never got the chance to fall in love, and only married because their suitor was a good man.

"Did you not want to leave by sunset?" she heard him ask before brought her head back from above the clouds. "Oh, yes," she answered as she noticed he was straightening his swords and readying himself to take flight.

Rin jumped from the boulder and grabbed her basket of supplies. She could no longer wait, now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called out just as he turned his back. "I…uh...I wanted to ask if you could just take a look at my gift," she mentioned, "I would like to know that I got it right."

A moment of silence passed until she head his very monotone, "It is unnecessary."

She saw him walk further away and she paced after him, "Wait my lord please," she begged as her fingers met the soft silk of his sleeve. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with an empty expression, one she had never seen before. A mix between someone upset, and someone sad.

"This gift…it's very important to me," she said sweetly as the bright sun reflected off her pleading eyes. "Please have a look at it; tell me what you think."

The look in her eyes almost made him growl. Her gift to Kohaku meant that much to her did it, he thought bitterly. He refused to show his true feelings to this situation; it would have been a sign of weakness that not even he wanted to admit.

"Very well," he answered as he turned his had to already see her unfolding an object within the palm of her hand. She tugged and pulled till the silk wrap was unfolded before his golden gaze.

He looked into her hand, and was…at the very most surprised at what he saw.

It was an object very similar to the one now residing in his clothing. Rin's gift to Kohaku looked almost like the one he had. He wanted to growl; he wanted to snarl at her gift because it looked like the one he was about to present to her.

No cards of his were being played right. Kohaku would wear her gift proudly; in all it truly was a fine necklace. Not feminine and yet not really masculine either. The texture was smooth and the design was simple yet in a way very elegant. Had the jewelry in his kimono been presented to Rin, she and Kohaku would have worn a matching set.

A matching set, he thought. The word alone made him want to crush both pieces of jewelry in his hands. To think of them wearing such fine jewelry together…

"It's," he stiffened his growl, "acceptable."

From beneath his hooded bangs he could see how his answer affected her. She looked so happy, and her face turned the colors of the sky.

"I'm so glad you think so," she said in a voice as sweet as the ocean as her sandals slid against the sand and her arms had yet to stop presenting him with her gift. Her eyes looked down along with her rosy cheeks growing even more red as the sun sank further. Her throat contracted and with a final inhale of breath she whispered.

"Because…It's for you."

**AN: I wrote this all with one contact lol and yay for cliffhangers the next chapter will explain much more and at first I had plans for her to confess this when they were in the village, but idk I was at the beach all week and couldn't help but bringing out some beach scenes.**

**Again yuri18 happy birthday!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and thanks to those who read the previous chapter too. If you wish to review it would be greatly appreciated, and right now all I need is some good sleep because I have class again tomorrow.**

**If any mistakes I find I will fix as soon as possible, which I'm sure there will be some it's like 4 am right now lol XD**

**Thanks again for reading and till next time!**


	6. Never One

**AN: Well there is now some good news and some bad news. The worst news is that my computer crashed on me so this chapter had to be re-written which is why I took a while longer to write it than normal. The good news is that maybe my computer will be fixed but so far idk when I will get it back. I will still have access to a computer to keep writing which is good, but it won't be as quick an updates as I hoped. All I can do now is hope that my computer will get fixed, but this won't stop me from updating more…it will just take a little longer now. **

**Well aside from all my technical problems I want to thank everyone for their reviews and making this story even more fun to write. I hope I thanked everyone my computer was acting up like I mentioned before. To any anonymous reviewers I appreciate your comments thanks so much:**

**Skylark: thank you for your review you have an interesting point about the guy confessing their love first, but I am going to also agree with you that it isn't going to be as easy for this guy lol I hope you keep reading though and thanks again I hope you enjoy the next ending chapter.**

**Asanala: thanks you so much I am very happy you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Darksnight: lol your comment made me laugh because sometimes I am up till 4 am writing this XD thank you for your review hope you enjoy more.**

**Aproova: I'm so glad you like the flashback scene I just thought back to what it was like when I was once in love and hoped that was the way it kinda was for everyone lol oh and their gift are very much similar and yet so different lol you'll see what I mean in this chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Yuri18: I am so glad you got the last chapter on your b-day something was wrong and the site wasn't uploading my story right so I did kinda worry about whether or not you would get it on your birthday considering I said I would update by then. I'm so happy it all worked out though and the beach is truly beautiful I live only an hour away from it which could explain why I bring in a lot of beach scenes I guess. And idk if I will ever make him find those messages but now that I think about it, it sure sounds like a good story lol thanks again!**

**YU: awesome Hong Kong, greetings from Texas lol and thank you I am so glad you found my story to be that good I know I need some work but hearing comments like that only makes me want to get even better so I can't thank you enough and I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint either =)**

**Now this was intended to be the last chapter of the story but after my computer crashed I forgot most of what I wrote so I went with a different concept. It's different yet similar in its own ways, and I have always believed that things happen for a reason so maybe its better than I rewrote it lol idk guess I have to wait and see what some of you think. Comments are welcomed and I hope you all enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**~~~NEVER ONE…~~~**

"Wait…What!" spluttered a gawking priestess with her eyes as large as two full plates, and her mouth ready and open for any intruding flies. "You told him the gift was for him!" asked Kagome.

Rin unwrapped some of her goods she had bought specifically for her and Kaede's use, and set them down on the wooden floor of her hut to inspect as she curtly nodded her cherry red face. "Yes, I didn't plan to tell him right then and there…I suppose you can call it a spur of the moment. I wanted to tell him when we got back to the village."

Rin stiffened her deep sigh at her vision's little twist; she pictured a sunny scene where she and her lord were locked face to face as she presented him with the gift she said was meant for Kohaku. Then she would calmly break the news that it was intended for him from the very beginning, and he would stare deep into her eyes as he nodding his head in a very shot fashion before taking his gift from her hands. She could picture them easily sharing a moment of bliss with their conjoined laced fingers. And ended her little fantasy with her palms sliding through his silky long mane to tie the necklace around her strong neck, much like the time five years ago when she presented him with a previous necklace before he left to war.

That was what she had imagined to happen, what she had hoped, but apparently that was not what fate had in mind. It reminded the female with the long side ponytail that fate could be a cruel twisted creature sometimes, and had an abnormal way of making certain situations play out differently than one would imagine.

"Well what happened?" Kagome asked as she frantically shook Rin by her shoulders. "Don't tell me," she gasped, "Did that jerk reject your gift? If he did I'll have Inuyasha teach him a lesson for sure, you worked so hard to make your own money how dare he-"

"No no," Rin countered; almost appalled by the question. "He didn't reject it…"

"Well," Kagome coaxed; unknown to either her or Rin that there was a little spy hiding just behind the shogi door leading to Kaede's room. A moment of silence passes until a very loud, "WHAT DID HE SAY?" was heard from across the room. Both Rin and Kagome turned their head in shock at the familiar voice, and it didn't take long till they realized who it was.

"Ami," Rin called out; not all that surprised by her adolescent friend's actions for she has spied before only too many times on numerous occasions. She overheard everything that went on in that dusty old hut, and she overheard the shopping trip as well as who was going to accompany Rin.

The young teen opened the door completely to reveal herself, and crossed her arms in a usual display of stubbornness as she turned her head. "I share a room with the old priestess I deserve to hear things to."

Rin released her hidden sigh until she felt her face move till it stared back into Kagome's dark eyes, "Forget about her what did Sesshomaru say Rin? What did he do?"

Rin composed her blinking eye sight, and looked down to hide her noticeable embarrassment. "He…well..."

"What!"

"Nothing…," she answered.

"Nothing?" Ami shrugged, "He couldn't have just done 'nothing' he had to have done something."

"He just…stared," Rin added, "After what I said he turned completely around to look at me, and stared at me in such a serious manner; as if I was turning into some sort of other creature right before his eyes."

Rin remembered how peculiar his stare was. How confused he looked; as though what she said astonished him so that during that time nothing in the world was visible to him except for her.

Though it brought a lot of tension in the air, now that she thought back on it he did look vaguely…adorable.

His eyes flexed to such a small extent, and he gave off the tiniest of grunts that it caused his mouth to open in a small manner, though, from far away it still looked like what she said gave him no reaction at all. He didn't look entirely shocked, but the mere fact at how long he stared at her definitely brought her to the conclusion that she baffled him somehow.

He didn't have her repeat anything nor did he ask anything about it afterwards.

"After that he said that we should be leaving if I wanted to make it back by sunset," she ended.

"Are you sure that wasn't a rejection?" Ami blankly asked while Kagome's eyes lit up like torches. "Rin I don't know if Sango and I ever really explained to you what a rejection is, but that certainly sounds like-"

"He didn't," Rin disagreed as soon as she heard the word 'rejection' slip into the air. She knew what it meant. "I thought that at first too, believe me," she continued.

"I asked him," she gulped, "I thought that I made the wrong decision, and…and I asked him if he would rather I get him something else." In actuality she wanted to ask if he rather she got him nothing at all, but as usual nothing she said came out the way she planned.

"And?" both girls asked as they inched their ears closer to Rin's quiet voice.

"He told me he wouldn't have me do that." Kagome and Ami let out the breath of relief that they didn't even realize they were holding. "Ok," Kagome responded, "well for him that is certainly a start…so did he do anything else?"

"He walked up to me and took the gift right after he told me that," she nodded, "but he didn't say anything else."

Kagome patted her on the shoulder as Rin took another slow sigh, "Is it just me or are you girls just as confused as I am?"

"Were probably more so than you are," Kagome said. "I mean after all Rin you're the one who knows more about Sesshomaru than any of us. More than Inuyasha even."

Ami huffed with her arms crossed, but opened one eye to give Rin the response that they both knew was true, "She's right."

Their words were very much believable, but as Rin smiled during her nod she couldn't shake the confusion rattling through her body.

How could she not be confused?

After what seemed like ages of having his eyes on nothing but her, and his only response is simply stating that they should leave. No words of gratitude, not that she was expecting a "thank you", but not even a nod of recognition.

Who wouldn't take it as a rejection, she thought. Who wouldn't frown at his words of emptiness, and feel like the waves of the water came crashing down on their heart. Who wouldn't put aside the sting to their eyes, and hold back the tears that were ready to spill.

Who wouldn't feel so dejected; like as if they were no better than the grubby sand they stood on?

After all the money she spent on his gift. For years she had done a few odd jobs around the village such as helping sew a few torn cloths, or maintaining a new couple's garden as they got used to the duties of being a new husband and wife. She even helped when it came to the maintaining the live stock, and even made a few friends with the animals despite their horrifying smell.

The jobs paid little and she had to get used to Kaede's lectures on how a young lady should not be doing other people's work, but over the years the money added up more and more until Rin was able to find some suitable reason to spend it. She wanted to find something worth spending it on…or _someone_ worth spending it on.

The idea came the moment Sesshomaru stepped foot back into her life, but the opportunity never approached until the day she agreed to go to the largest market in the area. All that work all that planning…then having to ask the one she bestowed her gift to if she made the wrong decision in buying it.

She was relieved, at the very least, when he objected to her offer of taking back his gift, and felt a little happier when he took it from her hands. However, he could have grabbed nothing but air and he would have still worn the same vacant expression.

He took it no differently as if she was presenting him with a flower; an object that he would inspect for a mere minute before tossing away. The way he didn't even bother to look at her as he took it she wouldn't have doubted if he had thrown it away sometime after. Fortunately, she liked to think she knew him a little better than that; he would not do something so cruel.

The ride back to the village was nice though.

He did her the kind favor of picking up her basket of goods. The basket made her back arch forward yet he lifted it as easily as if he was lifting a pebble. With the basket in one hand she blushed at the memory of his other hand lifting her up as easy as if she were a rag doll, and having his elbow bend so he could support her thighs with his forearm.

She of course wrapped her arms around his neck to give her some support, and from there she would leave it to anyone's imagination when one thinks of what it's like to suddenly see the ground become smaller and smaller, and feel the wind pick up more and more with the increasing tickle starting from the belly up.

The market looked smaller from above, and all the people for below reminded Rin of little bugs that would sometimes crawl on flower petals.

She remembered how high they flew, and, in spite of what just occurred she knew she was not able to hold back her smiles when she felt the strong muscles flexing through soft silk bring her closer and closer the high they flew. The sun was warm, and the air was cool; his arms held her firmly and the tighter he held her the more her nose inched closer and close to the pale column of his neck. She remembered being able to nuzzle that soft piece of flesh more no more than a few seconds, and if she didn't know better than she would have thought she imagined hearing a soft purr in response.

It was a nice ride, but so many things were still left unsaid. He hardly said a word about her gift, and she began to wonder what it was that caused him to become even more distant than he usually was, and to her of all people.

Sometimes even she wished he wasn't such a _complicated mess_ to understand, but just as every other fault he had she embraced his personality with an open heart.

_My Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong; what is it that upsets you so?_

~~~o0o~~~

A bright decorative fan spun against the lukewarm wind creating a flutter of noises and causing a fit of laughter to spring from a young child's mouth as he ran with his new found 'play thing'. The pitter patter of little feet running against the waves of grass followed soon after, and the sounds of a spinning object amplified.

"Come on Taku I haven't tried yet," a little girl argued as she watched an equally little boy run with a spinning fan clutched tightly in his dirty hands.

"Go find your own," he fought back; laughing when he had to run faster after he noticed his friends running to catch up to him so they could snatch away their new found treasure that the demon in white, otherwise known as 'Rin's sweetheart', left behind in the grass.

Almost as if Sesshomaru knew they were there, and, being one step ahead of them as usual, decided to leave behind something that would interest those _glaring annoyances_ and keep their distance away from him for a little while. He was almost grateful for that little boy who sneaked the fan into his belt sash, now he could think in peace.

His settings changed from sitting on a boulder near the sandy beach, to sitting on a smooth rock located directly in the center of a grassy field not far from Rin's village. Sunset had just begun, and already he could feel the wind begin to toss and turn through his long rich hair, and the sun's burning orange hue tint his skin to a colorful degree.

He sat in the same usual position while his hand searched the contents of his long sleeve till he pulled out a unique _black_ shaped pendent reflecting a bright white tint off from the sun, and the top of the pendent held by a long thin yet sturdy black string.

This necklace, this gift….was meant for him all along.

The black piece of jewelry layed in the center of his left palm; the black color of the piece stood out from his white armored hand glove, and glistened and sparkled with every turn of his wrist.

This was definitely a turn at which he was not expecting. Those few simple words "it's for you" caught him so off guard that for the first time in a long while he felt himself at a loss for words. A sudden feeling of having not the slightest clue what to say; having brought his speech so down it was no longer the fact that he didn't want to say anything…it was that he couldn't.

And here he thought that smiling blushing woman only had the power to control those limited emotions locked dormant within his soul; it seemed she also had the power over his physical state. Having his eyes widen, his lips part, and his voice disappearing leaving the only response he knew he gave which was a small grunt. As though the very sand he was standing on had caught in the back of his throat, rendering him of his vocals.

So astonished by her words; so baffled by her reasoning as to wanting to get him, one who most assumed had everything life had to offer, a gift. He didn't remember the last time he was caught by surprise; perhaps it was during the winter when Rin made her bold move of placing her soft lips on his strong cheek bone.

_Rin…_

His palm twitched the more he thought about her. Her innocent almond eyes that shined as much forgiveness and understanding as any bright twinkling star; her warm sweet smile that curved in just the perfect way it was as though you felt the sun's sheer warmth just by receiving one of those happy, cheerful grins.

He had overheard on numerous occasions on how Rin seemed to smile a tad too much for ones liking. Yet, to his world where a smile should only reside in the upward turn of a smirk he almost found it fascinating that there were still those who smiled to expose their happiness. And Rin, who looked her most beautiful when she smiled, was no exception.

Before he met her he thought smiling was such a pathetic display of emotions, if anything it only made the humans look all the more of an eyesore through his dark sinister eyes. It wasn't until her little feet began to tag along that he had grown more accustomed with her childish grin. Now that she has grown into a fine young lady, he has come to find that there are many different kinds of smiles, and Rin had processed just about everyone of them.

From her usual friendly smile that she gave to just about every living thing, including plants; to her warm blushing smile that was presented most when it was only he and she alone together. Her smile with tears that, to this day, still mystified him to where he wasn't sure if she was trying to hide a certain sadness, or just so extensively happy; perhaps he would ask more about it soon.

Then there was her sad smile; the one he better understood to be brought out when she tried to cover up the disappointment or sadness that was seeping through her voice. The one he remembered seeing every occasion that he left to on his patrols.

That very same sad smile that he had seen when he gave her his response to her gift.

With one hand he held up the black string allowing the jewel to dangle in front of the sun as he admired the handy work made to it. Smooth and glassy, almost like marble, and the detail was so simple yet the simpler the design the more admirable it was to look at. She had done well if she was picking a gift for him; aside from weapons and cloths he didn't care much about any other inanimate objects.

It was a very fine gift, and it would be a lie to say that he didn't find it very approving.

But if that was the case then why did he act the way he did. Why did he turn away from her so suddenly without even a word of gratitude for the effort she put in buying him something. Why did he act as if nothing even happened; why did he allow that sad smile to appear on her face?

His non-preoccupied hand gripped the hard texture of the rock he sat on as he thought more about his simple response on how they should be departing back to her village soon. During his thinking process he failed to notice the cracks and holes he embedded within the hard stone using his sharp claws. His temper began to rise as he tried to cast away the guilt that stung his chest. He made her sad, he made her eyes look away from his as her bangs sheltered any view he would have from those chocolate orbs of hers.

It was never his intention to make her feel that way, and when she choked out her question if he would rather her go purchase another gift he felt his temper rise more at the thought of making her feel like she had made a mistake. He remembered he walked up to slowly take the gift from her trembling fingers, and settled her fear enough by stating that she will do no such thing, but knew he still left the air empty having no voice to say anything else as he turned to repeat that they were leaving.

No explanation as to why he had yet to say anything about her gift, and no reasoning he could figure as to why he didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't angry with her, and he did not want to make her think that he was.

He made the trip back to her home comfortable enough at the least; the closer he held her while carrying her as he flew high above the clouds the more he noticed a small smile creep back onto her face. It was enough, but there was still so much he had to sort through his mind as well.

Now he had the quiet and peace that he was looking for, yet even as he recalled everything that happened he had no reasonable deduction as to why he acted the way he did. Almost, dare he think it, cowardly… a coward?

The more his mind repeated the word the more he was beginning to think that the wind was joining in, sending a hushed whisper of _coward_ into one of his pointed ears.

He gave Rin no explanation for his actions and what's worse was that not even he knew why he avoided having anything further to do with the topic.

What was wrong with accepting her gift?

Was accepting it a symbol that what they could be creating was indeed a courtship. He tried to deny as much of that fact every moment that he gave her a new gift; stating over and over to himself that it was not the demon way to court so he should not have to worry over such a thing.

Yet to humans; giving a gift to someone along the line of your age was indeed a symbol of infatuation or courting. Though he was hundreds of years ahead of Rin, his physical appearance nearly matched her age.

Could that be the case then; was he reluctant to accept her gift because of the consequences that could come with it? This necklace was nothing like the one she gave him five years ago; that orange silk ribbon tied with a few peal beads was given as a token so he could always think of her as much as she had thought about him during their time apart. Back then he wasn't even sure if she knew what the term infatuation meant.

Not that he was one to talk; he was not very familiar with the word either, but knew what it stated.

This was different; there was no war and he wasn't going anywhere. What purpose did she have in giving him a gift? Could it be to pay back all that he has ever given her, even after he specifically reminded her on every occasion that she was not entitled to do so. Why would she do it?

She put so much thought into that gift, and he remembered for a brief moment when he saw her looking around at all the gift stands that he felt a twinge of not just jealousy, but envy. That pathetic emotion clung to his chest as he thought about how grateful Kohaku better be for how much time and effort this bubbling female was going through just to see he was satisfied with his gift.

Now to know that she put all that thought to get something for him; perhaps it did make sense for her words to render him speechless. Yet there was something else; something hidden in the back of his pride that convinced him that a part of what Rin was doing was wrong.

Sesshomaru gave his gift one last momentary look before reaching into his kimono to pull out the gift bestowed to him from that little boy's grandfather. Even now he did not know what compelled him to aid that once crippled child, but what was done was done and he had no intentions of seeing the boy again.

Now what he had to wonder is what was to become of this little treasure. The answer he leaned more toward to was simply giving it to Rin, perhaps it could settle the tension he started and being back that much comfortable atmosphere that was always around them when they were together.

Of course, he began to wonder is such an idea was acceptable considering moments ago he was mussing over the consequences they would both face if they started a courtship. The ridicule, the abuse; she didn't deserve that just because she associated herself with him. And his situation would be no better. He could already hear the laughs and snickers coming from lesser demons that would one by one scare his reputation even after he slaughters them all to death.

The reality of his thoughts donned on Sesshomaru's head; he was actually considering the possibilities of having Rin in such a relationship as courting. He lowered his silver head and chuckled deeply to himself; what had he become? Since when did it become so easy to think of his relationship with _her_ that way? Never one did they discuss what it was they had together, and for that he should be grateful because he wasn't sure if he even had any thoughts to give to a discussion like that.

He would be damned if he let anything happen to her; he knew it would be foolish to deny that he didn't care. However, demons do not court, demons do not wed.

Sesshomaru looked down toward the _white_ little jewel in his hands. _Demons do not…are not meant to love._

If they were they would be called angels, but their only purpose for being put on this earth was to kill. Him being the demon lord that he was; his only purpose was to kill and rule. Yet if that were the truth then why did Rin plague his mind with visions of her laughs and smiles. Why does he ensure her safety over his own, and see that nothing ever mattered more to him than her life.

The answer could be simple, yet to him it could be the most difficult thing in the world to accept.

"Hn," he huffed; he would have to think about his troubles another time. What mattered now was the white piece of jewelry lying within the center of his palm. The odd white shaped jewel matched the odd shaped treasure Rin had given him earlier, yet there was something different about it aside from the color.

Sesshomaru took out the necklace Rin had given him, and put it side by side with the necklace he intended to give to Rin. He took a better look at the pieces till he moved them closer and closer together; they weren't a matching set, he observed.

In fact, what he noticed was that they were so much alike that their shape and color was the exact opposite of the other. So completely opposite that when he pushed them together they created a complete balanced circle.

He had been to other territories across the borders of his lands, and has seen other cultures as well as their customs and habits. The necklaces, and what they created; he has seen it before. He has seen the symbol a few times before in his long life time.

"Interesting," he said in a muted tone.

~~o0o~~~

"I don't know how to thank you Rin," Sango stated happily as she looked at her brother's present spread out before her. "You certainly did well on finding him his present. I don't think I could have done a better job."

Rin smiled at the compliment, "Well you always said one couldn't go wrong with this gift."

Kagome patted the dark brown hair on Rin's head, "That's our Rin; being able to find a gift for the one she cherishes most while still finding something for the birthday boy."

Rin blushed at the teasing, "Well it is his birthday after all. I couldn't come back with nothing for him."

"But that doesn't explain why you got Lord Sesshomaru a gift as well," Ami continued with the teasing. "D-Do I need a reason?" Rin countered as her cheeks flamed up with every word.

"Well considering how inseparable you seem to be with him when he is around," Ami stated, "I would say no other conclusion fits your actions except for the simple fact that you love him.

Rin nearly choked on her tongue and felt her legs go out as she supported her body on her shaking arms. "L-Love," she repeated through quivering lips, "love him…love…I love him…" She didn't know how broken her sentence was becoming; she could only repeat those words wondering when they would stop feeling so foreign on her tongue. As if loving him was so forbidden in the world she almost felt wrong for saying them, and yet at the same time felt so unbelievable right.

"Hey don't go teasing," Kagome defended she put her hands on Rin's shoulders. Trying to bring the tension down in the air, Kagome stuck with her usual plan of changing the topic, "Uh…so Rin what did you end up getting him anyway."

After a momentary fit of blinks Rin finally regained her breath, and covered up her blush with a soft cough. "It was a necklace I found in one of the shops."

"Oh how neat just like the gift you gave him when he left a while back," Kagome clapped in happiness as Rin smiled that sweet blushing smile again with an added nod. "Tell me, does it look like his old necklace?"

Rin shook her head as she grabbed nearby paintbrush and some paper, "No, it's black, and has an odd shape like this," she explained with every stroke of the brush made on the paper. "I though it looked similar to some swimming fish of some sort. Oh and there is a white dot in the center here," she painted out; finishing her work.

"Very masculine," Sango smiled.

"Yeah, it looks only half complete though," Ami pointed out.

Kagome took a closer look at the drawing; her eyes growing larger as the picture came more into view. "Say Rin."

"Is…something the matter with it?" Rin asked; the concern slipping from her tongue.

"No no," Kagome reassured, "it's just that…well…did the jeweler tell you anything interesting about it?"

Rin lifted her head for a moment; thinking back to the moment of her purchase and the conversation she had with the old woman. "Well now that you mention it…"

_Oh what a very fine choice of jewelry miss. You mind telling me who the lucky lad is?_

_Uh…what do you mean?_

_Well the unique story about this is jewel design is that it will never be complete without its counterpart._

_Counterpart?_

_Yes, according to ancient tales about the symbol it creates, it is supposed to represent polar forces that correlate with one another. _

_So…they are complete opposites?_

_You have the idea; whether it be good and bad or strong and weak they balance each other out in every way. _

_One cannot be without the other…_

_Precisely young miss._

_Why have I never seen this symbol before?_

_Well I came here from the far eastern territories of some neighboring lands, and as I approached more of this western territory I saw less and less of this symbol. I believe it was more customary there than it is here, and aside from priests or lords I do not know of any commoners that would know of it._

_Well I think it is absolutely perfect; exactly what I have been looking for. I'll take it as well as the other half please._

_Well…_

_Something wrong?_

_You see miss, my husband was moving a few old crates from our old shop down the road. The other piece that you are looking for was with him and…well I am sorry to say that he just recently gave it to some other fellow._

_He gave it away._

_Please do not be disappointed, my husband acted out of impulse. He said the stranger helped out grandson with his leg, some sort of physician I suppose. My husband said he handed the young fellow the first thing he was able to give, and he wasn't thinking. _

_I see…how very noble for the stranger to do that and help your grandson. I'm sure he deserved a fine gift like that._

_I'm sorry for getting your hopes up young miss. I have some other things stocked up if you wish to-_

_No, I will take this._

_Still, but the other piece is missing._

_Maybe I'll find another like it; after all it can't be the only one in the world. I just don't want to deny a chance like this. _

_Are you sure?_

_Mm-hmm how much?_

_We'll discuss the price in a moment; but in the meantime why don't you tell me who is lucky enough to receive such a wondrous gift from you?_

_Uh…my uh…fiancée._

"Rin!"

Rin's small fantasy crashed before her very eyes as she covered the rosy coloring spread throughout her cheeks from the whole 'fiancée' comment. She had said it so boldly before when it came to dealing with the florist, yet that didn't stop the blush she felt when thinking of her lord in such a way. There again crept in the feeling of something being wrong yet so incredible right.

"Hey you kids what are you doing here?" Kagome asked when a group of little ones came rushing in out of the blue.

"We came to tell Rin something," said the one with a fan spinning in his hands.

"Hey I recognize that fan," Rin mentioned while Taku held it up high to show off so everyone will give recognition to his new toy. "Isn't it neat you friend gave it to me," he winked; exaggerating on the word 'friend'.

"He didn't give it to you," another little boy argued.

"He really didn't give it to any of us," another child concluded.

"Wait hold on," Rin said while her hand motions gestured them to calm down. "What did you come to tell me?"

~~~o0o~~~

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru picked up the voice from a few yards away, and placed the necklaces in his sleeve as he stood up almost immediately after hearing an irritating shriek suddenly enter his ears. "Jaken," he whispered bitterly, wondering what made the imp return so suddenly after he was given specific orders to return after nightfall.

Jaken rushed past the lining of trees that grew along the meadow, and tripped over his staff just as he reached the boulder that Sesshomaru was recently sitting on. His face plant turned into a bowing position with his body crouching right behind his master.

"Forgive me for returning earlier than you expected mi Lord," he panted due to his long run, "but I simply had to come to you as soon as I could. I regret to inform you that an army of bear demons has taken arise in one the forests."

Jaken only received a brief look from the corner of his lord's eye as he continued. "They are massive master, and have already begun attacking villages where mortals live and killing weaker demons."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sesshomaru responded with his back still turned; completely unfazed as to the everyday occurrence of a demon going on a killing rampage.

Jaken swallowed, "Well uh…they claim that they now own the forests they thrive in, and have stated that they will kill any who oppose them. I also regret to inform that if their chaotic behavior continues they will no doubt be here to claim the forest that surrounds Rin's village."

Jaken felt the sweat on bald green head drip. He used his words carefully knowing that when it came to the village it was better to mention Rin's name in it or else his master would not give it a second thought. In all honesty the little imp could also care less about what happens to the poor excuse for a human residency, but even as an adult Rin still found a place in his, as she like to put it, 'short' heart.

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted with the glare of his eyes narrowing down as he suppressed his wrath toward the swarm of foolish demons that dare stake a claim on _his_ land. "I'll make an appearance with them soon."

Jaken lifted his head; mouth ajar. "Soon, why not now master?" Sesshomaru kept his stance still, bringing Jaken to the conclusion that he was about to receive a terrible beating for questioning him. He bowed repeatedly, "Forgive me master I shouldn't question," he babbled. "Um… what will you have me do?"

"Keep an eye on them."

Jaken felt more sweat drop on his head. He laughed fearfully, "Um…my lord those creatures are monstrous…I-I don't think I can-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru cut off with an added growl. Jaken bowed his face down into his own puddle of sweat as he tried to work his shivering beak, "Y-y-yes mi l-lord?"

"Leave," the dog lord sharply ordered as the agitation spilled from the corner of his eye. No sooner was the word spoken until Jaken nodded his head as fast as a bobbing bell before he scurried away into the forest.

~~~o0o~~~

"The toad is with him, and I think he is saying something about them leaving soon," a little girl informed while Taku pouted for he was the one that wanted to tell Rin.

"Master Jaken?" Rin felt her brows lean upward; the only reason why Jaken would be with him is if it was time for Sesshomaru's departure. Rin looked out the window to still see an orange lite village.

_It's still sunset though; I hope he hasn't decided to leave already. Not without saying goodbye._

Rin stood up and dusted off her kimono before slipping on her sandals.

"You're gonna go see him?" Taku smiled as Rin looked back with an equal smile knowing it was pointless to answer the question. They knew.

"I'll be back in time for Kohaku's party. At your place right Sango?"

The pregnant slayer nodded as she and everybody else within the small hut watched Rin leave without another word.

"She loves him," one of the younger girls said, "right?"

Kagome laughed as she pulled the child into her arms. "Only she can answer that question, but if anything I have no doubt that he probably means more to her than anything else in her life."

"And he loves her right?" the little girl then asked.

"Eww boys don't want love," Taku snapped earning him a small slap on the back of his head by Sango. "For your information young man men need woman's love just as much as they need men's."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed as she thought about her very complex brother in law. The demon that nearly tried to kill her and Inuyasha in the beginning, and succeeded on numerous occasions when it came to beating the pulp out of his half demon brother. The same demon who once stated that it was pointless to love humans and who one thought of them as no better than insects. The one who Myonga once mentioned "could only hate humans".

"I can't say; who know if he is even capable of feeling love, but I know he would never let anything happen to Rin." Kagome smiled as she thought back on the few occasions she was given glimpses of how diverse he acted ever since Rin came into the picture. He let his enemies go just to see to it that Rin was safe, and judging by how much she adored him as a child he must have let her see a different side of himself. A kinder side that no one else was ever given access to; the only key Rin possessed was her devoted trust and smiles that seemed to unlock some other type of Sesshomaru that was meant for her eyes only.

"It may take some time, but it's hard to say. Though there is one thing I do know," Kagome smiled.

"What's that?" asked the children.

"Even if he is incapable of feeling that sentiment; I know if there is anyone who he would feel the closest to with that emotion, anyone who can bring him the closest he can ever get to love…its Rin."

Not far in the distance a young woman ran her legs out as she rushed to catch up to her lord; the fear not yet sinking in for she had faith that he would wait out a little longer to say his goodbyes. However, if it was an emergency than she could not blame him for leaving so soon, yet since she knew he was going to be gone longer than just a few days she prayed that she would catch up to see him.

To settle the uneasy air around them before he left, and see his face one last time in fear that after he leaves some unearthly force will take him away from her.

_Lord Sesshomaru, don't go yet._

~~~o0o~~~

Sesshomaru watched his servant leave into the shadows of the trees before he placed his hand on the hilt of bakuseiga; drawing the mighty decorative blade out from its exquisite white sheath. Following the sounds of the sharp edges scrapping against the sheath, the demon prince held it toward the sun; prideful to see his own reflection gazing back at him from the sword's magnificent blade.

It has been awhile since he last remembered hearing the call of his sword ring from his mouth, or see a show of powerful green and yellow energy soaring together as it destroyed the last of his opponents in one single blow. He was not accustomed to using his weapon when it came to dealing with weaker demons; he was more than sure he could eradicate those bears with claws and skill alone. Yet, now he wanted more. He wanted to see what he was capable of doing again; to wield the manifestation of his power in the palm of his hand and hear his enemy's screams from it.

Rin's village was hardly ever attacked; that much he should be thankful for. She would be out of harm's way, and for that he had to remind himself from time to time that her residing here was for the best, for now at least. She could live here and find peace with her life, and be satisfied to be amongst other people as she filled her days with endless herb picking and village duties. She could live her days here and be satisfied; yet he could not.

He was a demon; he could not be forced down into settlement like his half breed brother could. It had been awhile since he last smelt the copper stench of blood. Or feel the thrill of an all-around satisfying battle. A battle that would last till he could see the fog of his breath appear in the air, and leave his senses tasting his own blood on his mouth. He wanted back the nights when he could stare out to the moon, and contemplate the events in his life as he took in the scent of his lands around him; knowing there was no restriction as to what he couldn't do or couldn't go.

The demon in him wanted to kill, the warrior in him wanted to battle, and the canine in him never wanted to release his freedom.

He was a wanderer; from the moment he experienced his first taste in freedom away from his castle he ventured off never to return to a place with so many rules and restriction that navigated his every step. Being told what to do just didn't settle right with one that was used to doing as he pleased.

As any other feared and respected lord, these lands were his territory now, and as such he will always keep a close watch over his domain; not look down from some top of the line sky castle. There weren't many things to compare himself with when it came to the previous lord of these lands, but like his father before him he considered these western territories to be his true home.

_Father_…

Out of thought of his deceased sire Sesshomaru put bakuseiga in his left hand to unsheathe his tenseiga's dull blade from its old black sheath. The all impressive healing sword; the blade that couldn't do so much cut an opponent down as a bird was able swim. This one heirloom left to him by his father that put him through so many trials in his past he was almost confident in his decision long ago that he father truly did shun him; the son not given to him by the woman he loved.

All inconsequential thoughts since then have been erased from his mind; he could care less now of what was intended back then. What mattered now was that he had surpasses his father by achieving a skill and power far greater than the late general could ever dream of obtaining.

He had achieved one of his few desires; he had become stronger than his father in both power and skill.

The only other desire he now had left was his to battle the strongest of warriors from all around the world. To being forth challenges that will have his heart racing and blood pumping at the thought that he could possible become victim to his enemy. That Naraku; he always fled from battle. As if he had other things to do than to do combat with the powerful Lord of the West, and for not challenging him enough Sesshomaru hoped the spider rotted in the deepest parts of hell.

He wanted a challenge, someone to remind him why he chose the path of a warrior. He always had his father's legacy that he desired to surpass.

Now what was there? A couple of so called strong demons and a no good half breed that wouldn't stand a chance against him without his sword. His only good use was a being a suitable sparring partner, and even then the idiot may get himself killed.

There was no one to surpass now; no new limitations that he felt he should deprive himself off. As if he reached the peak of the mountain he had been striving to grasp for centuries. He had his few falls along the way, yet never disgraced himself with staying down for too long. He had various rocky moments; some better than others. Passing every other obstacle his father ever threw at him, and facing the head on collision of reality that Inuyasha truly was the one tesseiga was meant for.

He even found himself a new companion along the way; one with more than enough cheerful smiles to share and somehow gave him find a more apparent path to take. The journey was long, rough, yet satisfying. His only disappointment now was that the climb was over.

Sesshomaru stared down into the blade of his tenseiga which he didn't even bother putting up against the sun. What new chapter was there to face him now? What new mountain was there to climb, and bring forth challenges that left him feeling content in the end?

"_My Lord is very strong," spoke a gentle feminine voice that Sesshomaru knew all too well, "and yet still I worry." He felt a head nestle against his shoulder while he could only look up and stare at the herd of stars as they in turn lighted up the peaks of his silver bangs. He said not a word as he comforted his female companion in the only way he knew how; silence._

Sesshomaru blinked down at the tenseiga as he wondered what unknown force put that involuntary memory of Rin and him in his mind. That night a few moons ago when they shared the starry night together before he left the village to rid his lands of some powerful demon that he managed to slay within seconds. The more he stared at his reflection through his dull blade the more memories filled his head.

"_Some of the villagers…they may never understand," she whispered through the crisp night air as she coaxed his face to look directly at hers until he saw her smile stretch and her dark chocolate eyes glisten like the sparkling lake before them. "And yet I do not care." He remembered, and to this day he did not know what she was taking about, yet in some strange way he did not care either._

"Cease this," he ordered with firm authority as he stared deep into the reflection of his blade. Knowing that it was not he that was remembering all these moments that have passed with Rin. Just what was this sword trying to say, what was it trying to indicate? Sesshomaru growled bitterly as his mind began to fill with the memories he's shared with Rin; failing to notice the shift in his reflection.

"_Sometimes it scares me to know that I am going to one day get old," she said while setting aside the good herbs from the bad, "I head it caused you to lose a lot." He sat not far off while inspecting her work though he was uneducated in the line of medicine, "Your bones will grow brittle, but they will not dye out." He knew he could have been a little more sensitive about the topic, but he had said his peace so he didn't want to think about Rin in such an old state any longer. He heard a small laugh, "I'm not afraid of that," she smiled though he could clearly see the sadness leaking from her eyes, "I'm afraid I may forget you."_

"Stop," he growled again; this time more muted though his shaking sword was all that needed to be seen to know that he was slowly losing his calm composure. "Just what are you getting at?" he asked as his eyes closed. Even he didn't know who he was directing the question to, but the sooner it was answered the sooner he could calm his nature down.

"_Why haven't I accepted any proposal for marriage?" she asked as she stocked the fire while staring at her lord who leaned against the door way. "None of them just ever felt right. Some of the woman married because the decision was appropriate. Yet I do not want 'appropriate' I want to be with someone that I have fallen in love with from the very beginning," she smiled. "Someone I can love from the moment I go to bed, and love even more when I wake up. Someone that can make me see that there are over a million ways to love them. Someone I can love with every fiber of my heart." He remembered that look she gave him; the fire reflecting off her eyes; the smile she wore only complimented her pink dusted cheeks until suddenly her face cracked with a frown. "Did my lord want me to marry," she asked through shaken words. "I did not say that," he looking away; also aware that never once in her sentence did she request that her loved one love her back. _

"What are you trying to say, answer me!" Sesshomaru's frigid voice began to darken the more memories were given to him. From the most memorable moments he thought of often such as the lantern ceremony, to the everyday usual times when she would hand him her colorful little treasures that would always brighten her face when he then accepted her bouquet of flowers. He opened his eye lids when it seemed like the memories were starting to fade as fast as they had started. They were all unforgettable yet he could not clarify why they were suddenly given to him.

The moment didn't strike him until he looked back down to the blade of his sword, and felt a shudder run down his arms at the sight of the person staring back at him through the blade. Purple jagged marks slicing across tan skin, deep cut bangs that cowered over large dark eyebrows. A stare given to him that made the recent Lord of the West think that no matter who was stronger only one will always have more authority. Those marks, those eyes…

"Father," he whispered through the silent air. His eyes wide, and his throat yet again dry for the second time that day. When he felt the first tingle of trembling enter his body he tightened his grip on his sword as he glared back at the reflection of his father. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to know; talking to his sword as if it suddenly grew legs and arms and was now just as equal a living creature as its master was.

Sesshomaru saw the tint of red enter his eye sight as he stared at the reflection of his father, no matter how hard he tried to deny it the sword was reflecting his father off him. Any son would be proud, and yet…

"What do you take me for," Sesshomaru hissed, "A fool!"

_A fool… _His father could pass off the image of perfection, yet the choices he made; the life he gave up all for the sake of a human. Just what was tenseiga implying; that he would one day commit the same actions? To gain such a high stature and throw it all away in the pits of fire where he would take his last breath. To shatter his image of perfection, and follow in the same damn footsteps as the man who now rested in the bone covered depths of the afterlife.

It took an imperfect man to make a mistake, yet it took a complete fool to never learn from it.

"Do not mock me!" he viciously growled to the high heavens as he flung his arm back to throw his sword, as well as the image of his father, to the outer distance of the meadow. He turned the opposite direction when he heard the blade hit the grass; not even bothering to see where it landed.

His tense shoulders lowered, and now all he cared to see was the perfect figure of his own dark shadow. It wouldn't surprise him if fate decided to have his shadow to form into his father to further prove the point that was trying to be made. His breathing was deep yet firm, and after a few moments of silence he was able to feel the chill dissipate from his arms.

He felt like the ground was cracking beneath him; one foot on one side, the other on the opposite. One side seeing everything wrong with the picture bestowed to him, and the other finding Rin's appearance into his life the farthest thing he could ever see to as a mistake. Now all he had to do was choose, and it was choose or suffer the dark abyss that awaited him if he didn't decided which path to take.

He stared up from his reflection to see the entrance of the dark forest only a few yards away. He could leave now; leave without a word and never return. He could leave this all behind and get back to the life he had planned to live ever since he first held a sword in his little clawed hands.

He felt the wind pick up, and blow a gentle breeze against his silver locks sending them into his face. He could leave…

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

And yet he didn't want to.

A silver head turned to meet the bearer of the scent he had picked up moments ago.

"Rin," he answered; his eyes wandered from her worried coated face, to the tenseiga nestled tightly in her hands.

**AN: I never said it was going to be easy for our dog demon to accept love and I hope nobody expected him to admit his feelings so effortlessly. I love his stubborn hard headed side sometimes, but Rin is slowly chipping away at some of the harder pieces lol **

**Bet you guys can't guess on what their necklaces are XD well with all the clues I hope you get it right lol if not no problem it will all be explained in the next and final chapter of this story. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and like I said before I will try and have the next ch updated as soon as I can; next story is going to be the longest I've written so far and…well no spoilers hehe thanks again for reading and I hope to hear from you all again!**


	7. Without The Other

**AN: I'm sorry to say that this is not the ending.**

**I strived to make this the last chapter with the expected 20,000 words or over, but it's proving to be far more challenging to write then I thought. This wasn't even the ending that I had planned in the beginning; this ending was a result of all the bad luck I once had in technology, even after all that bad luck passed I didn't throw away this idea but whether or not I go through with it is still uncertain. **

**In all honest truth I don't know what it is about this story's ending that is so difficult, but if I had to guess I would say that after my previous laptop and flashdrive broke my inspiration to write this wavered, but not the will that kept me from throwing in the towel. I want more than anything to finish it, and I will, it's just taking far more time than I thought. I have a new job, more bills are coming my way now that I've passed 18, my summer classes took up a lot of my time, and now another semester is coming soon and any fellow student/graduates/readers out there has to agree that education must come first. **

**So since I began to realize that the ending was not coming sooner than I wanted, I decided to stop leaving my readers in the dark and present a small piece of what was supposed to be the last chapter so you all can see what it is I had planned. Hope nobody becomes furious in knowing this isn't the ending, I just felt so much pressure the longer I waited (I'm to blame for taking forever) and pressure sure doesn't help writer's block. I'm was so surprised by how many comments received these past few months, and even the ones that commented twice on wondering where the next chapter was I appreciate those comments just as much, and it never once made me mad that some people wanted it already; I was just so glad to know that my story was so liked! :D And believe it or not they did always give me that extra push to keep writing. **

**I am updating this now and will soon begin thanking all the guest comments right after. I have quite a few reviewers to thank, and some of you already know how much I appreciate all your support considering you've followed me since either day 1 or somewhere along the way through my newer AU stories. Anyway, even though there is still more to tell, I hope you all enjoy what it is I have presented so far. Maybe by the end you'll understand why I am having a bit of trouble. Thanks so much for not giving up on this story, and neither did I so without further ado let's continue this story.**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely responsible for the plot and in no way make any profit from this. **_

**~~~WITHOUT THE OTHER~~~**

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, her grip on the tenseiga tightened till her knuckles grew as pale as his own marble alabaster skin. Her eyes were glued to his orange shimmering hair as it tossed and turned with the wind breezing against his face when he looked over his shoulder to give her the most perplexing look she thought she had ever seen him wear. It was impassive for the most part; if any who didn't know him saw it then they would simply see the same look that was always glued to his face. She knew him better though; she liked to think she knew him better than almost anyone else. She saw a stream of hidden emotions surface from that stare. Like him, it was just as hard to read as his personality.

She could already tell something was bothering him; the way his body faced the opposite direction was proof enough. She already knew he wasn't going to speak of his problem before he was ready, in fact he hardly ever spoke of his distress at all much less anything else; that was something she picked up many years ago while traveling with him. His stare though is what led her to the conclusion that he was angry. Not so much angry at a specific object or person, but angry that something was traveling through his mind that he had yet to grasp and understand.

_Perhaps he is angry with the tenseiga; he must have been the one who had thrown it._

The idea was accurate enough; it only stood to reason considering there was no one other than herself who stood along the grassy field. Upon arriving past the thick trees she was greeting with a flying blade that nearly spilt her in half, and would have succeeded had the sword been able to cut. That small fact might have angered him again just as it had in the past. She seldom remembered him to have complications with the tenseiga, he rarely ever used it and as Jaken put it the sword was no better than a walking stick the way it was hardly an asset to their master's quest for power.

"Rin," the liquid baritone voice broke through her mind causing her to blink away the remainder of her thoughts. She clenched the sword tighter in her hands; the sudden feel of sweat on her palms drew her brows together in confusion. What was there to be nervous about, it is not as if he was angry at her.

_Is he?_

"Um…you dropped this," she calmly informed while stretching out her frequently used fake smile. She extended her hand out for him to take back his sword. Her heart pleaded for him to object to her statement of _he_ being the one who 'dropped' it. She wanted him to say anything that would allow her to see that the visible sign of his obvious anger was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, and that his facial expression was of the usual. She wanted him to say anything that would dissipate the thick air around them; thick air that was caused by some unknown tension that was far beyond her comprehension. The entire thought of being on his bad side brought her smile down; she only ever wanted to feel at peace with him.

_That gift…had to have been the absolute worst idea I could ever think of…I should have just bought him another weapon._

She watched his icy stare look down to his sword; she almost mistook the trembling of her hands to instead be a shiver resulting from that frozen look he held, as if the sunny temperature had just dropped. "Come," he briefly ordered as he turned his head back around, and began walking into the forest; mindful to take his pace slow for her to catch up. Rin's brown tresses bopped up when she lifted her head up almost too fast. "Y-You want me to come with you," she asked, "on…your patrols?"

"I am not leaving yet," he answered formally without even a single turn of his head. "Come along," he added shortly after when he noticed Rin had yet to catch up.

She found herself dumbfound, her legs felt like they were stuck to the grass by some kind of sap, and her mind had to repeatedly shout in her head that open mouths are a doorway for bugs. "Wait for me," she called out; completely unaware of the real reason behind his actions or why she was following along. She trusted him; that alone should be reason enough she thought.

She followed along behind him until she stood a few good feet away from his back; the tenseiga still held tight in her dainty hands. No words were spoken and the sounds of the evening bugs started to grow the more they walked. She noticed how every so often they traveled off the path and ended up in a completely new direction. She always thought the forest could never out clever her; a girl who had maneuvered herself within its leafy shadows for over six years now, but now it seems she had to think otherwise. She was completely lost.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked when she noted how he had yet to stop and bequeath her with that very important piece of information.

"Not far," he answered, Rin found the urge to smile; at least he wasn't ignoring her completely. In response to her happiness the need to further the conversation deepened, "How…do you like your gift so far."

She saw him halt the moment she ended her question. She automatically regretted ever asking; the slight fact that she had yet to see him wear her gift should have been proof enough that it was not the topic to bring up. Just as she had thought of a good enough way to patch up the damage she made she saw him begin to walk away again. "We're almost there," he answered instead of regarding her forgotten question.

Rin felt more of her glassy heart crack at every toneless word he brought out. _Something is wrong…what's wrong with him he's acting so…._

She continued to stare toward his back, his figure disappearing completely in to the shadows of the dark forest away from the shimmering spots of light that passed through the tree lines. Like the light of the setting sun, she felt like she was slowly losing him; the last remaining piece of his kind nature resting in the fit of her palms.

Her head hung low, and she mentally scolded herself when she felt the sting of tears pinch the back of her eyes. She should be happy; he had yet to leave so she should feel happy. Yet, he won't even hold eye contact with her; he barely even looked at her. What manner of forces bonded back the hard walls of her lord's outer exterior; the pieces she had worked so hard to chip away in hopes that she could get closer and closer to him. To shower him with her affection and devotion, and see his true beautiful smile in return. Even if it was a small smile, even a smirk-she would even settle for a smile within those treasure gold depths of his- so long as she could see that he was happy.

_What's wrong with him? _She nearly chocked out her words through her tightly knitted throat before she felt the shiver of a larger presence nears hers causing her to look up again. The shock of having his body so close to hers nearly had her falling back and dropping his sword. "Lord Sesshomaru," she gasped when she saw his intricate stare look down on her. How long had he been there?

"You were falling behind," he blankly mentioned; not failing to notice the tiny liquid drops of moisture in the corners of her eyes. His eyes flinched upon his discovery; he knew the scent of salt was not due to his previous presence with the sea. "What is it?" he almost demandingly asked.

The brown wavy pupils of Rin's eyes grew wide at his question, and she quickly blinked away any trace of her heart ache revealed to him. She looked up to mend brown with gold and she could see it, the flinch in his stare that always let her know that her well-being was becoming a concern to him.

"Rin," he asked again with a softer tone spilling from his deep husky voice, "You cry?"

This time it was she that was silent, not knowing how to respond when her mind was too busy observing every feature in his eyes. He was looking at her; he was actually looking directly at her as well as asking about her trembling condition. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his torso and hold him, she felt like whatever trace of him was disappearing into the dark had slowly returned to her and that he was back. Her golden-eyed creature that acquired the skill of warming her heart with every seldom display of shy affection he made, instead of the previous aloof being with an attitude that looked upon her like she was the most pointless piece of matter in the world.

"Something is troubling you," she stated quietly, the bright orange sunlit beaming from the trees creating a serine scene of light around them.

"And for that, you cry," he countered, his dark brow rising up in a result of his mild confusion.

Rin ran around his words, and commented on their hidden meaning, "So…my lord is troubled."

His brows retracted downward and his eyes began to drift away. "You are so distant," Rin boldly pronounces through an accidental spill of words. She caught her tongue too late, and watched him blink her direction through the corner of his eye; his brow yet again arched high. "I am right here," he replied, taking Rin aback in shock. Of all the times for him to play around with a worded joke, and here she was taking every second of their conversation as seriously as she could.

"It is not without reason," he almost immediately added, as if he was just as surprised by his previous response as she was.

"My lord?"

His head turned upward, like the warmth of the amber sinking sun was sending rays of color to those butter-gold eyes of his. His face impassive and his stance full of pride as he spoke, "Do you recognize this path?" Upon his question mocha brown eyes began to scan the area, "It is in Inuyasha's forest," she openly stated.

"Do you recall ever walking upon it before?"

Rin's brows furrowed, puzzled by his sudden bottle of questions. She took a good glance in every direction of the path that resembled every other path she felt she has walked on before. "Well," she mumbled while taking in the lush green grass shrouded by the shadows of trees and the orange yellow dirt path that was brightened by the sun peeking through the leaves.

"I am not really sure my lord, it looks like any other path I may have walked on before." Her gaze stopped when she made eye contact with him, "Should I?"

His silent reply had her unconsciously clutching his sword in her hands like as if all her weight was supported so long as she clung tight to the smooth dull blade puncturing through her uninjured skin. "Come Rin," she heard him say once again. She frowned, thinking it was only she that was being cooperative when it came to the question and answer game. Yet despite his lack of responses she was tempted to bring out a slight smile when she heard her name spill from his soft yet chilly breath.

She saw him swiftly turn his back on her as he continued down the dark path just as he did before. However, now the sudden thought of him becoming as distant as he had previously been had her legs race to catch up to burn away the vision of her losing him again. Soon she found herself only a mere inch away from his shoulders, and began to keep up with his pace. The forest was dark with only a few specks of light shining through, but she was thankful for having his presence so close, showing her that she needn't fear loneliness. She was able to see more of her fair share of visible signs of him. His clothing stood out considerably well in the dark, and his eyes, as animal-like as they seemed, reminded her of two small lit candles.

More than once had her eyes dropped down to the empty sheath at his hip, and in turn she looked to the sword still resting in her hands. He had yet to ask about it, but she knew if she bothered to ask he would more than likely just insist that they keep going to who knows where. As a child she never thought on it, but now that she's met new people she concluded that her radiant Lord Sesshomaru had to be the biggest riddle to ever walk on two legs….or four depending on his form.

Rin thought back on his complicated personality, the shrouded dark forest complimenting well with her lord's mood swings. A long stream of dark and then the occasional specks of light; she held in the urge to laugh. There were times when he said what he meant very distinctly, and other times when his sayings had to be read in between the lines or else he wouldn't explain any further.

Then there were the times when reading his lips became a futile action to play with a demon who spoke as often as a star sparkled. She had heard once that the eyes were a gateway to the soul, and if one was to never notice the small flinches or gleaming twinkles added to those lustrous golden gates then it only made sense to call him a cold emotionless creature. Yet he was not; many a times she has seen little emotions appear from that freezing stare, and she occasionally wondered how many people ever took the chance to even bother to look into that profound soul of his. She wondered how many of her kind took one glance at his cold, icy gaze and automatically kept their distance the moment they found out that he was different and for that he should be left alone.

A few villagers have been given a glimpse of him; the few who resided a little ways outside the village have had their rare sightings when they spotted him flying high in the sky. They rumored to one another about a demon clad in white robes and armor that had spent most of the winter close to their home. It was all true, and never once did Sesshomaru ever commit any harm to them. Yet, with humans believing in what they believe, especially the elderly that were stuck in their old ways; Rin was not too surprised to hear the filthy remarks they directed toward him.

They predicted he would destroy every hut by the end of the season, and before feasting on the older adults he would make them watch as he devoured their children right before their eyes. Blood, guts, and hearts spilled to decorate his snow white skin.

They had all the women take caution for a demon with long silver hair was bound to rape them in the middle of the night, and have the ones that live give birth to half demons that would pillage the village and lead everyone to their deaths. Rin remembered how furious Inuyasha was when he heard that pack of lies with his own dog ears; especially the remark about half demons.

Although the one lie that Rin felt had the closest hit to her heart was the vial words of how some elders foresaw the white demon use his vile beauty to attract and seduce a young vulnerable woman. He would kiss, embrace, and touch her into his traps until he had her lying within the palm of his deadly hands. He would then shatter her body through a bone crushing embrace, and kiss the life out of her through his bloody fangs. He would slice her body in two to engorge himself in her blood before walking away with her heart and soul forever trapped in his deceiving grasp, never to meet the light of heaven.

She remembered how one of them even pointed her way when they announced that they had seen her associating herself with that 'monster'. Rin recalled how Kaede had hushed the elders from spreading false lies about a creature that may or may not even exist, and how it would only scare the other villagers and especially the children. To Kaede they were mere rumors and words, yet to Rin each hurtful comment made toward him hurt her twice as much. To spread false accusations about someone who has been nothing but good to her the day they met; to hear people speak such things about him when in the end he hardly even took notice of humans, wanted nothing to do with them, much less harm them. Thankfully, most of the other villagers felt they had better things to do than to listen to old hermit tales all day. They spent most of their previous years spreading lies about Inuyasha, but their negativity was countered by the half demon's protection over the village giving him the respect of the most of the villagers that knew he brought no harm.

Sesshomaru's name has yet to be known, and for now Rin was glad just to have him to herself most of the time. He had explained many times before that the less his presence is known the less trouble she would have to face. Even now just thinking back on his words made her blush at his kind nature when his main focus was her well-being. If some villagers can't fathom how a sweet young human woman like herself could forever hold a bonded affinity with a perfect killer like Sesshomaru, than some things were just better off unknown.

_Some of the villagers may never understand…and yet I do not care._

She remembered telling him that very same thing on a few nights back when he questioned why a few of the 'elder humans' had been avoiding her. She chose not to answer him with the whole truth; she knew what the consequences would be for those old villagers.

The sun began to shine through the ends of the tree lines which in turn, dragged her out of her day dream. She looked to her quiet companion and saw that he was as hardly ready to tell her of their destination now as he was then. When the sun began to glow against their bodies Rin brought her hand up to block the light so she could adjust to the difference in color. Her head peaked to the side to see that neither the dark nor the light had affected her master; his posture and composer was as admirable as always while the sunlight licked at his porcelain skin.

She looked down to see his white color jutting right above his armor, not a single trace of her gift anywhere in sight as far as she could see. She turned her head back and decided against questioning him. However discreet as he may be, he didn't keep secrets from her, he never had any reason to and she hoped she never gave him one. He would tell when he was ready; he must know that her mind craved to know his true feelings toward the necklace she bestowed to him.

The moment she heard the story of the yin and yang symbol, as far as Kagome called it, she knew she could not think of a better gift for him. A complete opposite from her own personality, yet everything he did and thought she watched and listened with complete fascination knowing that if there was ever another person who mirrored her own self-image it was him.

He thought some matters he needn't waste his breath on, while she felt she needed a word to describe everything that she had ever come across. His stoic cold mask represented every emotion he felt he needed to show, while her face has gone down a road of emotions and back from the happiest of smiles to the saddest of frowns. He felt his entire being was at its most impressive when he fought along blood splattered battle fields with challenge worthy opponents, and she felt the most content in a field full of flowers and friends.

He held the title of being the Western Lord; most feared, respected, ruthless, and above all powerful. While, her title was simply the 'sweet' village girl'; the head priestesses' assistant and village's constant helper.

They were as different as the silver on his head compared to the black on hers. He still had hundreds of years left to walk amongst the living world, while she counted down the days till age took her away from him. The life of another hardly meant a thing to him, but to her every life was precious and was worth to be lived.

He was a demon, and she a human.

**He took life while she cherished it. **

Yet he also taught her that some things most cherished are worth the cost of taking a life.

Through a strange twist of fate, despite being how different they were he filled every flaw she had, his silence left more than enough room in the air for her constant chatter, and he balanced her out till she felt that there was nothing left missing from her soul.

He completed her; a perfect dark to her light.

Now that she thought back, there was no matter of force alive that could have stopped her from buying him that necklace, even, to her displeasure, if she couldn't find its matching partner. Her entire savings gone in an expensive marble glass pendant attached to a sturdy yet stylish string. He was worth it though, she smiled. He would always be worth any sacrifice she would have to make. Her pace slowed down some so she could take another look at her lord from afar. His stride left behind footprints filled with pride, and with every wisp of wind that scattered his silver white locks she felt herself drawn even more to the mysterious angelic demon that walked ahead of her.

How she admired him.

His never ending quest for power; not something many men stride for, and with the odds not always in their favor, very few ever succeed. He never gave up; she has always seen him fight even when the role of the victim seemed to be placed forcefully upon him. Even with a severed arm she still saw the will to fight in his eyes in every movement he made when she witnessed a few of his awe inspiring battles. Never once did he allow the loss of a limb to become his weakness. She even once heard him state that the lack of what he had made him excel in his battles. As a child, and even now, she always kept his words to heart because like her he looked to the better side of things, even if he handled it differently. He never allowed himself to be put down, and for that she admired him from his place on his pedestal above.

How she adored him.

As a child she always looked up to him with the highest feeling of worship, seeing to it that everything she did was for him. She picked flowers in hopes that one day she could gather the courage to give them to him, having nothing else to give him but her trust, obedience, respect, friendship, and plants.

She ate for him, drank for him, kept her health up for him knowing that is she were to ever fall ill he may do her the horror of leaving her in a village or abandon her in the forest. Slowly day by day, she had begun to see that he had plans for no such abandonment. Her first kidnapping by Kagura led her to wondering if whether or not her safety meant that much to her beloved protector, and if she was really worth the trouble of saving. He banished those thoughts the moment she opened her eyes to see him standing not too far from where she had fainted after Kohaku began chasing her down.

Then there was the other trouble that she found herself in, the demons that looked down at her as if she was their next evening meal, the cliffs she has fallen off of, the kidnappings she has received in order to lure her lord into a trap. Each and every one he had come for her, saving her till she felt a wave of relief wash over her when she found herself right by her master's side again.

By the times the monks had kidnapped her she no longer had to wonder if he would come to her rescue, she knew he would. Every ounce of her heart believed it, and to her utter joy it always came true. Slowly little by little, he and Jaken as well as Au-Un became her new friends; companions that brought her out of the deep despair of loneliness when nobody in her previous village dared look twice at the filthy orphan girl with no voice. Her new friends, even if it was unintentional, helped her get passed all of that. Yet it was her lord that she looked to as her true savior, an angel in disguise in some aspects, and in his protection she had begun to see him as more than a companion, but the most treasurable thing in her whole life. It wasn't hard to find what distinguished him from her other friends and put him at a higher meaning in her life, it's hard not to adore the one who helped pull you out of your own silence, gave you back your life.

She has always adored him, from the moment she heard the concern spill from his tone when he asked about her injured state all those years ago, to the simple sight of him now as he walked down the forest path with every step he made as graceful as the last. Reacting to her thoughts her vision was suddenly drawn to the way the sun basked her demon lord in its bright orange glow.

How she loved the simple sight of him.

The cold breezy days when the wind decided to play alongside the silver strands of his long silver sleek hair. The way his mane tossed in a mere perfect pattern reminded her of the tinkling of chime bells, and the sweet harmonious music that followed suit. His involuntary movements are what she especially looked out for. It was rare to see his hands work with anything other than a sword, or taking out the life of another opponent. So the little moments when she saw his hands reach to receive the small flowers she often presented to him, she watched with precise observation. She found out a few things just by his engagements alone. His touch was so gentle; despite the terrifying titles he carried she never failed to notice just how delicately he handled the little treasure she gave him, before tossing it away in an almost moderate manner.

She always found the urge to laugh at the 'cute' look he would create when she was caught gazing at him. His attempted scowl at her constant staring only presented itself as mild confusion with his perfectly sculpted brow up and his pouty pale lips down. How anyone could be as adorable as a puppy one minute, and then as intimidating as a god the next was beyond her.

Then there were the quiet calm nights, sky splattered with stars along with a full moon as white as snow. Water's sparkled under the bright moonlight, and tall grass waved across seas of land. The image of a tall white glowing figure standing perched at the edge of a cliff was forever embedded in her mind. Exotic and beautiful, he stood like a stature with his head tilted up as though he himself was having a silent conversation with the moon above. As a child she remembered becoming so fascinated at her lord's distant nature, his need for solitary confinement only made her want to be that much closer to him. The look in his cold unearthly gaze made her child like perception believe that this 'hero' of hers knew just about every answer there was to know in the world. And there was no challenge too great that he couldn't-if not already-accomplished.

"Rin," she heard. Her head shot up, and her blood rushed a burning red gather to her cheeks. His call always beckoned her to him, sending little sparks of electricity down her spin and lifting goosbumps up from under her skin.

How she loved to listen to him.

That calm, baritone voice of his, like rich creamy tea that warmed her to the very core of her soul. His speech was so colorful and appropriate, only reminding her of his aristocratic ways and royal background. She could only name a handful of times when he incidentally stuttered or filled the rest of his sentence with empty air. Each tone of his brought about a different reaction from her, his harsher tune which could split the ground made her follow his every command without a doubt of question; he rarely ever used that tone around her. While his softer, calmer voice always seemed to have a way of making her smile, even if his words weren't directed toward her. He spoke with such authority and confidence; another reason why she admired him so.

"Yes?"

"Keep up with me pace," he calmly ordered before turning his back toward the bright light at the end of the forest. "We are almost there," he stated; she not really sure if he was directing that statement to her or himself. Nevertheless she smiled.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she replied while he in turn only continued on. His words were so scarce, hardly more than a sentence ever spoken. Yet she felt so peaceful talking to him; she felt as if he could disintegrate all her problems just by one very strong sentence alone.

How she loved to talk to him.

Even to this day he was still fairly distant, always preferring to stay in his own little circle of space where no one could annoy him. Yet the more the years had passed the farther she has been able to reach into that stone fortress of his heart, and hold decent conversations with him.

She never got too many chances to talk to him as a child. She never knew what would be discussed since all that interested him was power and the defeat of Naraku; all of which she never really knew anything about. Most of the time he would just ignore her childish babbling, but occasionally they shared a word or two. His words, even if it was a simple 'let's go' made her day. He spoke to her; acknowledged her, she was happy.

Kohaku was much easier to talk to though, they came from the same background of deceased parents, and both knew what the pain of loss meant. They were always very good friends, right from the very beginning she knew they shared many things that bonded a friendship together. In her mind everybody needed a friend, and it amazed her how her lord acted as if he could care less if he had one single friend or not. Jaken once stated that he didn't need them, and to Rin the thought of being friendless was just as close to loneliness. And nobody deserved to be lonely; she felt that he took her away from that dark corner of seclusion, and in return she tried to do the same. For that she didn't care what line of distance she had to erase she would become her Lord Sesshomaru's friend no matter if he recognized that fact or not.

Now here they were eight seasons since the battle with Naraku had ended, and when she had once thought that their bond would be severed by age and distance, she was dead wrong. Quite the opposite in fact, she would say that her connection to him had thickened till their little string of linkage had now become a thick red rope; only able to be amended be either one of them. He talked to her, listened to her, and even showed her so many other different sides to his soul that she never thought he would let anyone-much less her-witness. He went as far as kissing her on her forehead, and to this moment she still felt the warm soft pedals of his lips upon her skin; warming her face and bringing tears to her eyes at just the mere thought that he would dare do something so affectionate as that to her…a human.

He made her rethink about the weaker side of herself, and with a few words of his endearment she accepted that not being able to kill like a true fighter was just a part of her nature. Only he could make her see things that way, he always had an odd way of making her feel like she was stronger than how she felt.

She found it funny; the hidden meaning behind his sentence is what made up for his lack of words.

How she loved it, sometimes when she awoke at night she had to peak at her previous gifts just to make sure it wasn't all just a wondrous dream. She loved it all; she loved what he did, said, and most of all what they shared. As the brighter edge of the forest came closer Rin felt her heart flutter to an almost audible degree, and the more her heart beat the closer the truth was coming out. Like a message in a bottle ready to be smashed and the secret letter deep in her heart ready to be opened.

She loved being with him, she loved having him close. She loved the look he gave her whenever she smiled her sunny sweet smiles; she loved the golden set of eyes hidden beneath long black lashes that completely his god-like beauty. She loved the way he made her blush, and the constant flutter of flower pedals that always tickled her insides ever time his presence was near. She loved his complex character, no matter how difficult, and loved his personality even if it was a bit disorderly at times.

She loved all of him, she lo-

Her feet came to a halt as though she ran straight into a rock wall. Her heart was opened and the message was exposed, her eyes widened when she realized the reality of her situation.

She was in love.

_Love...no…no no no, it wouldn't be right…he's a demon and he would never accept…would he? Do I want him to, is it ok? _

Her heart sunk lower into her stomach the more she thought about her last piece of mind.

_Is it ok to love him? _

_How would he take it? _

_It wouldn't be right…_

Her head hung low in defeat. _I do though….Lord Sesshomaru…I do….I love h-_

"Here," she heard him announce.

Her glassy eyes dried up when she blinked away any of her confusing thoughts to focus on relaxing scene before her. A tall grassy plain filled with fresh wild flowers and one very lonely tree standing right in the center of the field. The sun was still setting, a few minutes away till the sky would begin to shroud with darkness, but till then the grass enjoyed its sunny coated hue. And the colors of the sky had reached from pink to purple depending on where she looked.

What struck Rin as odd though was the simple scene of village huts in the background. Her home only a few miles away from this meadow, and she was the least to say confused. Of all places, he decided to lead her as close as he could to the village entrance, was it to ensure her walk back would not be far?

"We are closer to the village then I expected," she mentioned before turning her head and finding her master looking in the direction of the lonely tree, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

She saw him walk towards that tall growing limp of bark, which was now decorated with the fresh designs of cherry rose blossoms. It was not a large tree; indeed its branches and trunk stretch out to a very tall extent, but compared to the trees of the forest it was very small. Unlike the sacred tree that Inuyasha and Kagome always visited, this tree held no sacred abilities what so ever. It stood as alone amongst the meadow as a single flower would in a large plain of grass.

The tree was very beautiful though; it was the only tree in miles that produced cherry blossoms in the spring, a sight that made Rin far more interested in it than any sacred tree. As she got a closer look around the place more memories began to visualize in her head. She has been here before. Her head spun in the direction of the forest path they had both recently walked, and his previous question of, "Do you recognize this path?" was now making complete sense to her.

_So that is why he asked._

She strode toward him, her ankles tickled by the long itchy grass, and her smile as sweet as she had always made it out to be. "It really is a beautiful tree," she smiled as she stood side by side with him looking up as a few of the blossoms had fallen from their branches and licked away against their faces. Rin noticed a fallen blossom that caught in the threads of his hair. She moved her hand forward, cautious of his reaction to her boldness, and when he made no sign to stop her she ran her fingers through his silky tresses to remove the pink pedal. His face encased in complete stone, but a noticeable breathy sigh escaping from his nose.

"It is even more beautiful than the day you came back from the war, and saved me from falling down that ravine. It was summer back then, and the leaves were green so maybe that's why I couldn't remember it right away. Yet it's the same tree we both sat next to on that lovely day." Her eyes gazed down as though she could pin point the exact location where they both sat. "You had returned, and I couldn't be happier."

He remained silent as the wind picked up, and more cherry blossoms scattered around them like pink rain.

"Then there was the night I was told to come and live with Lady Kaede." She saw his honey gaze look at her from the corner of his eye meaning that she captured his attention. "I don't remember much about this tree. It was too dark to tell its color," she paused in mid-sentence, "of course I had other things on my mind back then."

"You remember," he swiftly stated, his eyes drifting back to look at the tree. Rin nodded in agreement, "Yes, how can I ever forget."

She placed the tenseiga carefully against the bark, its blade standing up as if waiting for its master to reclaim it. His eyes kept still, his glance never one resolving to look down to his forgotten weapon.

Rin brought her hands behind her back as she turned her body around to face away from the bright orange sun. "That day…before you took me to this village you and I strolled through a flower field. Then we sat together by a river, in a sunset so similar to this one." Her almond brown eyes turned to the entrance of the forest, "Then we took that exact same forest path to this meadow."

Her head turned to look at him, somehow knowing that even though he was looking the other direction he could tell she was staring her way. "That is when Lady Kaede came out from behind that tree, and from there," she paused yet again, not really wanting to explain certain details that he already knew, "I followed her to the village."

He had still yet to say anything, his head only turned up to the cherry blossoms, like those long nights when he would stare at the moon. She could tell that there was something still hidden in the back his mind that was smashing away at his mood. He became even more silent the moment they both stepped foot into the meadow. The only explanation she could think of, she knew would probably end up in the same result as last time, but still she tried.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a firm tone so that he could understand the full extent of her seriousness. "If what troubles you is the gift I can easily take it back. The shop keeper was a kind old woman. I believe if I try hard enough she would give me a ref-"

"There is no need for that," he calmly cut off. "There is no need to fret over what you have bestowed to me." On the contrary, inside layers of pale skin lay a mind with the knowledge that perhaps all of his restless thoughts did begin with her gift, but was she really the one to point the blame to for his- soon to be-course of action?

"Lord Sesshomaru, look," he heard. His head turned over his shoulder, expecting for her to put up yet another comment toward the gift again, but instead turned to see Rin standing a few inches from his side. "Do you remember the time we spent before I came to live here, and you and I caught glimpses of our shadows?" she asked.

"Vaguely," he lied.

"Well look," she pointed, "Before I had to stand farther ahead of you to get my shadow just perfect with yours, but now I am not very far from you at all." She pointed at her dusky figure that matched nearly perfectly with his shadow's height. "And now we are the same," she smiled.

When she hoped to gain a complete catch of his attention only turned into him facing completely away from her again, when she hoped to hear an 'interesting' only faulted in his ever familiar "Hnn."

She turned to him with a frown; his head no longer looked up but instead faced the ground as if he took some interest in the tree's stubby roots. His eyes hid in the shelter of his silver bangs, and with the sun setting lower into the sky; the heavens were blessed with an acquainted quarter moon, and a still purple pink tinted horizon. Not entirely day, although not yet quite dark.

"What troubles you?" she asked, the concern spilling from her voice. His back still faced her, and never once was she given a glimpse of his eyes the way his bangs hid them from her view. Still despite it all he answered.

"What makes you believe that I am troubled?"

"You are so quiet."

"Such a thing surprises you."

"Quieter than usual my lord."

"It means nothing."

"Then…why won't you look at me…"

"…A trifle thought has come to mind, nothing more."

"Tell me, please, what is it?"

He brought his head up, and turned his whole body to reveal that hard complex stare again. "You remember," he said.

"Huh?"

"Do you recall what I told you to do when I brought you here that night?" Her memory didn't need to search for the images she needed, the past visions of kissing the smooth center of his palm and hanging on to dear life to his hand was so vivid she found her cheeks growing hot from the mere thought of doing that do him when she was just a little girl saying goodbye to her cherished guardian and companion.

"Yes," she answered quietly hoping he didn't notice her thumbs fidgeting with one another. "You told me to go with Lady Kaede. To stay in the village," she said. The colors in the sky were on the verge of vanishing from the dark blue sky as night was only a few seconds away from becoming complete. "Why do you ask my lord?" He fidgeting thumbs had turned into wrestling fingers, and she was even sure her sandal covered feet were making odd patterns in the dirt.

"I am leaving soon," he began, just as the ending light had begun to sink again. "You are to stay here," he ended with the last speck of light vanishing over the horizon, and the night's bright shining moon took over the sun's role as the light in the sky.

Rin forced a sigh back; she knew it was his time to leave. She wanted him to stay, more than anything how she wanted to wake up in the morning and find him outside her hut. However, she knew that was a selfish thought, and forced herself to take more pride in what he did rather than be sad that he was leaving for a little while.

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "Do…do you know when you will be back?"

His next words came out so fast, had the meadow been any quieter she would have had doubts that the sentence even came from his own mouth. His answer; created through a hushed whisper and struggling breath. It slithered through the thick air and into her frozen ears, resulting in her delicate heart being set ablaze; every last ounce of her emotions crumpling to ashes all from two simple words.

"I won't."

"You…won't," she said through breathy pants. Her face lifted up, and her eyes grew wide in shock and confusion. Her lips parted and her chest heaved against her thrashing heart. Apart of her was tempted to ask him to repeat himself; hoping to the high heavens that she had heard him wrong even though her lord was hardly one to make mistakes in his speech. The air was filled with a thick silence; a foggy tension grasped at Rin's throat but her vocals released a different reaction. Her lips parted wider, and her eyes squeezed shut as she bent over to laugh. Her hands went to her tummy, and her laughter moved to replace the silence, but only joined in with the tension.

"He jests," she refutably thought, "He only jests…he didn't mean it."

Her fit of laughter turned into a mild chuckle before she brought her hand up to whip away the tears she claimed were formed from amusement. "It's rare to see the comical side of you," she chuckled before turning her head in the direction of the tree, and gulped when she saw nothing but fallen blossoms and empty space. She turned her head all over the meadow; the night scene made things less colorful but none the less she spotted his figure walking a short distance away. His back still turned as he began leaving the field like a single ship sailing over the dusky horizon. "Wait Lord Sesshomaru," she shouted; her feet raced from their previous spot to catch up to him, her gift and his tenseiga had become a thing of past compared to what she was seeing now. _Is he really serious about what he said…why!_

Her heart was speeding so fast her legs and lungs felt like they were shriveling up to little raisins, something not caused by her over exasperated sprinting. Her stomach turned; like the fear one obtains when they're caught in a bad dream. However, if she had the choice she would take on a thousand nightmarish visions of bandits slaughtering her to pieces just so long as it meant waking up and seeing _him_. She was nearly in reaching distance with him. Her mind so confused, her heart so hurt when he didn't even turn back to her. She already felt her eyes water with unsheathe tears, and closed them to only hope that when she opened he would have his arms out wide for her to run into. If she couldn't hope for him to take back what he previously said she only hoped now that he would change his intentions, and turn to allow her passage into his strong protective hold so that she could wrap her arms around his chest and grasp the edge of the medal piece of his armor that adorned his back; never to let go.

Her eyes opened, staring straight at the silver hair that covered his back. The tresses now lit thanks to the glowing moon, and his figure now even more glorious than it was during the day. Her heart beat, as well as sank. She didn't know what course of action to take anymore, what she could say or do to stop him seemed nearly impossible at this point to figure out. Yet if she was so willing to give up her legs would had come to a stop by now, but instead they continued to push her forward.

Her mind shouted to discontinue while her heart screamed to run to him; and out of desperation and an unsettled thought process she did the only thing that seemed natural. Her legs made a final push forward, and her face met the soft silk of his hair as she wrapped her arms from behind him. She never intended to reach such a level of brashness, but hardly saw any other choice in making him stop. Her face was covered in his hair, and his sweet masculine aroma filled her nose with the scent of bliss. Her hands clung to his armor, and sure enough he stopped with a soft grunt. She breathed in frantic attempts to reclaim some oxygen, and barely realized a few tears had spilled until she noticed a few strands of his hair had become wet as they clung to her damp cheeks. _Why…why why why…._

"Why," she choked out, "Why Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her grip tightened till her elbows dug deep into his sides, both knowing that he could easily escape from her grasp if he wanted to, and yet he kept still as his ears listened to her silent weeping. For a while they stayed connected, her limps wrapped around him as her head leaned into his back; her size reached to his shoulders so she rested right below the area where his neck was. He gave no answer; it didn't surprise her in the least. How she only wanted to close her eyes and let it all be a dream, some horrid nightmare where she only _thought_ it was Sesshomaru who was leaving her; then the dream would go as planned when she realized it was actually a demon imposter who was breaking her heart, and the dream would end with the real Lord Sesshomaru saving her as he held her close in the moonlight.

The reality of the situation only bit back at her when she felt him try to move within her arms. She tightened her already suffocating hold, but at a result of his tempered sigh she loosened her grip. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She was given no access to his face, but could tell from his sigh alone that his rage was building up.

"Let go of me Rin."

**AN: Audience: please don't tell me that after all this time of waiting he's going to leave her in the end!**

**Which will he choose? Honestly, that's one of the problems, I don't know yet. To give this story a happy ending and make him stay, which I want, but then again if we all know Sesshomaru he would be much more stubborn than that which would lead to a sad ending, but maybe I can make it bittersweet and of course I do have plans for stories following this one so…it's a nonstop battle in my head but I already have an idea who winning idea will be. **

**I would say that the next chapter will perhaps be a little close to twice as how long this is; I would have presented more but I decided to stop here. The next chapter will give some insight on Sesshomaru and whether or not he follows through with his plans or changes his mind. I know it doesn't make any sense to make you wait before, and then make you wait even more after reading a suspenseful ending, but maybe with letting off this extra weight on my shoulders writing the rest will come easy.**

**I guess I will just have to wait and see! Reviews are welcomed, any thoughts you may have on this subject I will be more than willing to read. Even any angry comments, I can't blame you but this is just the way the story came to me. The idea of Sesshomaru leaving Rin has been used before, this is just my idea of how he would handle it. Writing these two characters caught in a disagreement is never an easy thing to do for me considering it's not easy to picture, but hey with every disagreement means an even sweeter make-up right? **

**Thanks so much for reading, and now I'm off to work on the thank-you reviews as well as continuing on with this story so wish me luck and till next time!**


	8. A Wish Upon The Moon

**AN: For the past week or so my internets been down on me, a pretty sucky situation so I've had to come to my cousin's house to do anything internet wise and update but since it's not my house my time here has a limit. So my apologies for not being able to reply to anyone's review, rest assure I did read them all and appreciated every one of them, including any who followed or favorite or did all three. **

**Special thanks to: **_**Gearhead Fenton, Moonlight Mermaid, TsukimoriKuchiki13, Taraah36, Yuri18 y Tsuki500, D, kataang1996, Daddy's Special Request, Linelly, apoorva, chrysanthemum-nhu, Skylark, XD-RaNdOmNeSs-XD, aster23, AMGerm Rocks, Taria Robotnik, Twi-Hoster girl, Cosmea-blossom.**_

**Please know that none of you review went unappreciated, had I had more time with internet here I would reply but sadly as I've said before my time is limited, but school starts again soon and that has wifi! **

**Big thing to know before reading this…it's not the ending :/ **

**I should just stop saying the next chapter will be the ending because apparently that just jinxes me lol xD Seriously though, I think the real reason for this ch. taking a small turn than my original plans is because a new inspiration suddenly hit me, that's probably the best way to put it. I can't really explain it much now, but a lot of what inspired me to take this route will show in my next story so anyway.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading, oh btw I tried staying with one POV and then break to transfer to another POV, buuuuuut that didn't really work out so both Rin and Sessh's are just jumbled together, something new for me to get better at. **

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha character, I am merely responsible for the story line and plot and in no way make any profit from this. **_

**~~~A WISH UPON THE MOON~~~**

_Let go of me Rin._

_Let go of everything…_

His so called non-existent heart beat unpleasantly against his silk clothing, and had it not been for his armor than Rin's nimble fingers would have felt the thumping waves rise through her hands. He felt like his body had become engulfed in a fettered hold, leaving him incapable of controlling the movements or either his arms or his legs.

The sweat that began to gather on his forehead had been accompanied by a ferocious headache that pulsed against his temples. His brows strained when he felt her hold him tighter, and the more he heard her weep the more ill-concealed anguish erupted from his unnoticeable expression.

Her hold on him in the beginning put him in a highly uncomfortable state of captivity; there was no affection in her embrace for her purpose was not to make him feel warm but to only restrain him so as he could go no further. He could have, should have pushed her back, yet his body wouldn't respond; like in some strange way her hold really did confine his actions, just like a trap.

Moments passed, and as the silence of the night settled into the air he felt her hold diminish; a feeling of ease spread when he felt her gently put her head on his back. Her hold no longer squeezed him; instead she loosened her arms to wrap him in a nuzzling embrace, an embrace that made him question whether or not he wanted to escape. Her breathing was audible as was her little hiccups; her tears were all the more noticeable as a salty scent invaded the wind like a thick fog, and her arms kept still around his midsection like as if he was some precious doll that a child refused to sleep without.

He felt his body give in to her tenderness, her affections, yet he had to bring himself back; he could not allow himself to fall under her sheer warmth and cradling hug. He was no fool, and knew if he allowed it to continue the ending result will only be that much harder.

An explanation however, was not in his ideal plan of departure. He did not want to explain himself, but by her tone of cry the lack of reasoning made his actions all the more unbearable for her. Yet, what was he to tell her? What manner of reason did he have that would dry up her eyes and convince her to see that what he was doing was for the better. What she wanted to hear was not what he had intentions of saying. What was he to tell her?

That beneath his prideful stance, powerful bloodline, and bitter cold stare he had a weakness; was he to tell her she was his weakness? A damned light that shinned in the hollow darkness of his soul…never, there should have never been a light to begin with, not for one such as him; _never_.

Was he to tell her that he did not want to face the same situation that befell on his father; to die by the hands of worthless human emotions when such a grant thing known as _supremacy_ could not only keep him alive but also bring him far greater satisfaction? Or so he was raised to believe.

Did he want her to know that every smile she gave him, every sweet gesture she ever made weakened his stature; spraying down his flame of pride, melting away his amber stone gaze till all that was left were two pools of liquefied gold.

His eyes narrowed when he felt a smooth object brush past his arm in the folds of his sleeve. Did she want to know that it was _her_ gift that unveiled his eyes to the consequences of their indescribable relationship? Did she deserve to hear all that, or was it better for her to never know? Humans were such confusing creatures; if they get told what they don't want to hear they break down, but if they are kept hidden of the pain the ending result is unchanged.

Did she want to know that she was the most important person in the world to him, that her life was not worth the exchange for anything; not even a chance at more power? Yet that has been the problem all along. Ever since he laid eyes on her toothy grin he's slowly strayed away from the path of conquest; her safety became a number one concern for him…and it sickened him to the very core of his demonic heritage.

He took a deep breath, and turned in her arms as quickly as he exhaled. He heard her sudden gasp as she looked up to meet his heated gaze filled with the determination and resolve it would take to make her release her hold. "Let go of me now Rin," he gruffly commanded as he firmly gripped her shoulders to draw her back. At his command, her arms reluctantly tore themselves free from his body; the dry liquid in her eyes sprang to life again as he could see water gather on the tips of her lashes. He hated it.

He hated crying in general; it was weak and annoying.

He hated her cries especially. He hated the sniffles that he knew she tried so desperately to contain, and worse he hated the look in her eyes when her watery stare would illustrate a silent cry for him to console her. Who did she think he was; a giant huggable puppy ready to give all the comforting hugs she needed. Did she honestly think he would gather her into a heartfelt embrace?

What angered him the most was his need in wanting to do just that.

To take her into his arms and whip away her un-spilt tears, to tell her that he had reconsidered his decision, and that he was forever going to be by her side. He wanted to tell her that, but at the same time he loathed the thought of doing it. What an entirely hopeless and weak minded fool he was becoming; at this rate his death was only just around the corner. Compared to his father, he had the advantage though. He had his sire's example to look at, and more importantly to learn from. For a son to make the same mistake as his father…_How utterly foolish._

He gently placed a clawed tip finger at the edge of her eye, and whipped away any trace of water to then repeat the action to its counterpart until he was satisfied. "Enough of that," he calmly directed as she in turn nodded before her eyes drifted down to his dusky black boots. He gradually flinched, and as if his hands worked of their own accord he lifted her face up to meet his again. Her midnight eyes reflected the splatter of stars above as she gazed into the candle lite fire that blazed in his eyes.

He felt an inward spread of warmth cover his frozen heart, the more he stared into her glassy orbs the more emotions he was able to read. So much devotion in her gaze, so much trust and affection still lingered in her heart. He thought all the wonderful qualities that made her Rin would have been destroyed by his announcement of permanent departure, but he was wrong. It was as if there was not one ounce of hatred emitting from within this woman's soul; none that she directed to him. _Damn her; damn her soul, her heart. _

If only she had an ounce clue of the way he used to be before their meeting, then maybe she would be as amazed at her power over him as he was. She drove him from the path that he had wanted to triumph over ever since he was old enough to understand his fate; he was pushed away from his destiny in conquest and he blamed her for it. He's had his eyes set on unobtainable power for centuries, and all it took was a few years with this girl to manage to stray him from that goal; he had to make sure she never faltered his footed ever again. He had to see to it that he was brought back onto that path again; a path that would secure his statues and reputation in the world. A path only walked upon by those with ultimate power.

A path at which his father had failed to stay on. Sesshomaru's eyes cast aside the golden flame and his gaze turned cold, like two pairs of chipped yellow ice in his eyes. He would not be edged away from his lot in life by the same weak emotions that overtook his father; he would not waver and make the same mistake. He was no fool…

He was no weakling either, far from such a pathetic disposition; he had surpassed his father, a long fought goal he set his sights on since he was small. Bakusaiga was now his, a display of his power given the innate beauty of shape and form. He was strong, no demon could ever harm him much less any humans; he could fight his way into the world, and take out dozens of armies with one swing of his blade.

The threat did not lie in the chance of someone or something being able to kill him because of what he started with Rin.

No, the threat lied in the chance that they would use her in their plot to kill him.

This should not be something to worry about for him, but if he was so sure that he could keep Rin out of harm's way then the concept of bringing her back into the routine of traveling with him again would not have involved so many of his doubts or second thoughts. He did indeed wonder just how long being with her would last till he failed her again. Till her presence was seen as the key to the great Lord Sesshomaru's defeat, and all it took was one slip up before sooner or later a demon would devise the perfect plan to provoke him, Sesshomaru, to make the greatest sacrifice in order to save the woman who meant more to him than above all else, even his own life.

She meant that much that he would, without regret, give his life to save hers, and therein lies the vital point to his demise.

So long as these monthly visitations with Rin kept going, so long as he kept their connection bonded than he may as well be securing his own end. She could be his greatest downfall, and he wondered if she even knew what kind of control she held over him. She brought him down to so many levels of human emotions; it would be a lie to say that the great Sesshomaru had never experience fear before. He had, and she was to blame. He had experience sorrow, and she was to blame. He had experienced relief, and she was to balme.

She was to blame for everything.

That pain in his heart whenever he witnessed tears in her eyes, his constant need to see to her well-being. That tinge of warmth that spread throughout his chest when he saw her excitement over one of his gifts. That rare growing heat that spread to his cheeks when she would give him some sort of human affection. That kiss. Damn her and her kiss; damn her for bringing him to do the same thing. If this continued, not even he could predict the outcome of it. His father died, as did all the others that tried to defy the law of the forbidden relationship between a demon and a human. He would suffer, she would suffer.

It was better this way.

"Did I do something wrong?" he heard.

"No."

"I don't understand, then why are you doing this. Are you truly not coming back?"

"I am not," he answered brusquely, his eyes glared into hers to further reveal the honesty of his words.

"Why?" she chocked, the confusion trickling from her tone. Nothing matter to her at the moment; not her gift, not the tenseiga, not even Kohaku's celebration.

"It's better this way," he answered.

Her eyes blinked, it was better this way? Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the side, hopeful in her understanding, and yet filled with rage that if she understood than he would have to follow soot and leave her. What he received instead, was a reaction far from his expectations.

"Better for whom?" she retorted in an almost bile tone. His own eyes blinked in mild shock at her manner of speech; never had he remembered her speaking to him with such resentment, such attitude. Her body straightened with two small fists appearing by her side. Her brows knitted together, as did his in the process until their soft gaze toward one another tuned into a brawling battle between light and dark.

"Do not argue," he sternly commanded, expecting to see her hard look falter and her courageous stance fall back. She did none however, and instead she shook her head with a few forgotten tears casted aside into the wind.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she begun, her respect toward his name still lingered on her tongue, "It is not my intention to argue with you, but if you cannot even tell me your reason for leaving, how do you expect me to understand."

"It is not a matter of you understanding," he countered, his anger began to seep through his voice but Rin held her stance as strong as she could. "And I have already explained my reasoning."

"To whom is this better for?" she cried out. "For me, do you honestly believe I would be happy over this…to never see you again?" She took one step closer to him, tempted to palm his cheeks as to keep him from avoiding eye contact, but decided against the idea. "I can take the pain of knowing that you have to do what you have to do seeing as you are who you are," her gaze softened the more she spoke, "Yet how can you expect me to take the pain of knowing that you have no plans for me to ever lay eyes upon you again….To never see you again."

Sesshomaru nearly exhaled; the sounds of his plans coming from a mouth not his own seemed so irrational to his ears, but not enough to reconsider his decision.

"I'm happy when I am with you," she whispered gently, not knowing if the heat in her face was caused from her frustration or her embarrassment when she openly admitted part of her feelings to the demon she held them for. There was no going back on what she said, though it was hardly a lie she still didn't think it proper to just blurt out her feelings like some talkative maniac. Had she wanted to tell him that she would rather have had told him in a more peaceful, quieter time when things between them weren't so tense. When he had no aims of suddenly walking out of her life; leaving her without reason when she was sure her feelings for him must have been a tad evident by now. Regardless she couldn't, wouldn't dare take back her words. "I-I…I'm happiest when you're here."

The hard stone glare he sent her shattered in his eyes, only to be replaced by a honey gold flame that warmed her heart to see again; the dark lashes masking those golden pupils made his stare all the more irresistible. For a moment, she believed that what she confessed would have been enough to bring him back to her. Seemed she overestimated his stubborn inner mind, for the stone cold barrier rebuilt in his eyes as quickly as it had been demolished.

"It's time that you start thinking beyond your happiness," he disputed, "You think too much into the now. Understand that you will be restricted from certain opportunities so long as I am here." Her eyes grew as she considered his words, not to mention the consistency; neither one of them certain if weather or not he meant what he said or if he just threw an excuse into the conversation. Rin's eyes drew up to look into his, a frown appearing between her brows, "Opportunities such as what my lord?"

"Your marital life," he quickly responded, as if the subject had been waiting to be released for months.

To the demon prince it made absolutely no sense for her to be without a husband by now. She was far from hideous, and he being raised by his mother to be a severe judge of looks, Sesshomaru saw the looks that Rin had come to grow into captivating. It was no surprise that during his seldom watch on her performance of chores he was able to pick up the scent of attraction coming from many men that crossed her path, and yet they always held their comments at bay. It had nothing to do with his presence, he was always hidden; it simply was that some were already married while others believed that she was already betrothed by the amount of gifts he sent her.

Girls her age, even younger, were already married with little ones by their feet. She still had plenty of time, true, but in a few years she would be considered an old spinster if she was without a family and many people would talk. They would hold no mercy in their gossips, they would believe something was very wrong for her to not have captured the eyes of a suitor or obtained a suitable husband.

Nevertheless, had she been bonded to another through the useless act of human marriage, he knew it would have been improper to intervene after he returned from war. In truth, it satisfied him to know that she declined all offers; the start of her life as a wife meant the end of their time together. The fact that she belonged to no man was both a bother and yet a complete relief to him, he hated the mix of the two.

Rin felt her stance nearly fall back at his response, not expecting for him to go straight toward that specific topic. Her heart nearly jumped at the thought of him and her conversing over marriage, if only it had been at a different time, revolving around a different mood. "My marital life?"

"Did you ever have plans for marriage?"

"My lord, how does that correlate with you leaving?"

"Do not answer a question with a question," he remarked.

Rin felt a swelling in her throat, and her chest heaved in a slow rhythmic pant; unsure of how to answer. "If the right man ever came along," she said; uncertain if she spoke the truth.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes flicker at her words, like the fire within had just been stocked. "Men will not dare approach if they see you with me, those that do are imbeciles carried by stupidity."

He saw her eyes flinch downward, and her hair hid the emotions written in bold writing all over her face. He notice her hands clench, and heard a small whimper. "I would never accept any man that would fear you, or bring harm to either you or I," she answered, causing a stir of both anger and pleasure to collide in his chest. He hated it all; hated her lack of reasoning, and hated his hearts betrayal in finding it pleasing that she would never become one with no such man.

"The kind of man you speak of describes every human male this world has to offer; understand that you will never have the chance at a normal life so long as I occupy it." In the end, he thought, isn't that all he wanted her to have. A normal life, a life revolving around the same things normal woman her age had to deal with; children, husbands, cooking, cleaning, planting, and trying to live out a life long enough to see their families prosper in happiness and good health. So far what has his presence and frequent visits brought her; hopes and dreams that he could never bring himself to fulfill.

"Then let no such normalcy befall upon me," she rebuked as the words flung off into the wind when her head shot up till her watery chocolate eyes bore into his icy amber ones. "I've already explained," she cried out, "I'm happy when I'm with you-"

"For how long," he almost found himself shouting back, the anger of his temper rising to a boiling point that he could no longer succumb to hiding it within his gaze. "For how long will your happiness proceed?" he asked again, leaving no room for her response when he took hold of the conversation and began panting out his longtime hidden thoughts into the thick night air.

"How long will _this_ happiness proceed," he muttered out as his bangs tiled down to cast away the sight of his face, his mind unaware of how he worded his statement to where he switched his previous 'your' with his present 'this'.

"How long can this go on?"

Rin watched with half lidded eyes, and the stinging sensation of fresh tears was upon her yet she held them back. Water droplets would only bring more pain. She watched her lord's shoulders slump, and his bangs sheltered his eyes away from her curious gaze which longed to see if his facial expression matched his body language. He looked like a man on the brick of giving up after a long battle; never had she seen him look so distraught. How she longed to capture his cheeks in her palms and look at him face to face. The way he spoke made her believe that he was rather speaking to himself than to her; almost as if all his effort put into convincing her that his decision was 'better' was also being put into trying to convince himself as well.

"Just how long can this go on Rin?"

"M-My lord…."

"How long can this continue, when the last shred of our dignity is cut by the blades of rumors? When our will to do as we please is demolished by vicious activities spread by those who deem this as unacceptable?"

Rin fell into a wordless reaction; her ears not prepared to hear the amount of words that spilled past his lips, a mouthful compared to his short-word speeches. Her mind began conjuring up a decent response to give back, but after he worded his answer to such a précis reply she felt her own hope begin to drop as well. Yet, what dignity did she have that was worth risking, after all she was nothing more than a simple village peasant; presented with riches from a high-class companion that she has found herself fancied to. However, that such companion whom she fancied was shrouded with more than enough dignity and pride to reside within an entire army. Knowing that fact, Rin began to wonder just who precisely was her lord referring to. Was he speaking to the both of them…or was he only referring to himself?

"Y-You know I do not care about-"

"You don't care now," he cut her off, his voice beginning to twist the more he spoke. "You do not care now…yet once you hear the ridicule…"

His foot took an extra step toward her; his face was shrouded by darkness from dusk's shadow, but his eyes were visibly seen glowing behind his thick strands of bangs as he gave her an almost haunted look.

"Once you hear the ridicule…"

He took another step,

"Once you begin to see the threats…"

…and then another step.

"Once you see the abuse…"

His claws reached for her,

"Once contact is made to your pride…"

…gripping the blades of her shoulders with his deadly tight hands.

"Once your superiority is demolished under it all," he murmured in a muted whispered that had the chill of his breath graze her forehead.

"Only then will you start to care." He leaned more into her, and the more he spoke the tighter his grip on her shoulders became.

"But by then it will be too late," he said, "By then the consequences would have already caught up, and the weakness of the heart would allow the opening for death to strike."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru….."

"Is that what you desire Rin? Do you wish for such a fate to befall on me?" he asked darkly, and Rin felt her heart split at his final words. _Did he just say…_His grip on her shoulders became almost too unbearable, and the sharp pain of feeling her own skin break between his claws had her stiffen a cry of pain; she had no choice but to reach up and try and push him back.

"Lord Sesshomaru you…LORD SESSHOMARU YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

His eyes grew wide at the sudden shout of pain. The sting of her words cut straight into his wrists, and the metallic scent of her newly drawn blood overpowered that of any other aroma around him. In the blink of an eye his deadly claws quickly retracted from her quivering shoulders, and the red tint that began to color his eyes automatically dissipated to leave wide amber treasures watching in apprehension at the sight of Rin crossing her arms in a shivering pain to hold down the wounds that he had opened.

He had hurt her; and he had no vivid recollection as to how it had all occurred. The cautions he gave her, the warnings he advised she take to mind instead of to heart; all nothing more than a pointless cluster of words that he had hoped would strike her down in fear. In actuality his words only struck him. Instead he was the one who was trembling at the warnings he sent her. Instead he was the one who was backing away from her as though her mere presence was like water to his fire. He was the one who was beginning to fear.

This was something that should never have happened to someone like him, he was not a mindless monster whose actions only portrayed that of a murderer. His mind and body should always be one; he learned and understood that, centuries back. He learned to control the blood of a full-fledged demon that coursed through his veins. He's never felt such a split of mind and form before, so why now?

For a mere instant he lost control; for a few seconds he allowed the devil inside to rise from his soul and take over his body. He had pierced her skin with his claws, and drew blood that now stained the tips of talons. It was a moment of weakness where he felt like his body had completely divided from his mind, and it wasn't until her shouts of pain reached the sensitivity of his ears that his separate auras suddenly became one again; only to realize it was too late when he noticed the crimson red stain on her shoulders. His stare of misbelief began to narrow, and the sight of the blood on her became too much for his unsettling state to handle; he turned away from her.

He tore his eyes away from her right then and there, his mind completely convinced that his inexcusable actions severed the red ribbons of their bonded trust; the ties of confinement they had in one another broken in two like the layers of delicate skin he punctured. The red trails of blood he saw marking cracks of pain along her kimono even had his fingers tremble, his legs were stiff despite his tall stance, and beneath the quiet layers of his clothing he knew…he could feel the shuddered ripples of shock take over his muscles. What he had done was plainly in sight, what brought him to do it is what he could not fathom or rather didn't want to accept, yet how could he deny that he lost control.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

He could pity himself over it, he could beg on his hands and knees for her forgiveness and understanding over the whole situation but he knew better not to. What would pity bring, more shame and loss of dignity is all he would receive if he took that route. To even be put to his knees was an occurrence that was very rarely done in his life time; to do so now of his own accord would only further the level of weakness he was steeping into, he choose to go no further.

Instead he would do the noblest thing he felt as a warrior he should do, and placed his demonic pride to the side for a split few moments to take responsibility for his momentary feebleness. He allowed himself a second to calm his features completely, and ceased his shaken state to bring back some composure that he felt he was in desperate need of. Finally, after he felt he was in the right mood to speak he faced her baffled, wide-eyed gaze.

"I will dress the wounds," he said in a strict tone that left no room for argument, his voice was rough and still carried with it the sounds of a confused and stubborn man.

Rin made no move, neither a nod nor a shake of her head. She simple stared at him through deeply shaken eyes. She gave no answer to his request, and he knew it only made sense…it only made perfect sense that now she would fear him. It was never his intention to break her trust in him, and yet from the moment he saw his father's image through his reflective gaze in Tenseiga he had decided to follow through with the hasty plans of leaving her, either way she would no longer have trusted him.

"If that is what you wish," he soon added with a touch of gentleness mixed into to his voice in the hopes that she would understand that whether or not she wished for it he still held the desire to make amends in the smallest way he could. It was all he felt he could do at the moment yet it made no sense to him; nothing was stopping him from leaving her at right there and then, and with the seriousness to his actions now evident through her eyes he knew she would not follow so easily a second time. He could have easily left her broken, bleeding, perhaps even fearful that that he may return, and isn't that what he wanted…for her to understand just how dangerous it was to ever be beside someone such as he, someone who could bring more harm to her then even his own enemies could. Isn't leaving her what he wanted?

No, he thought, it wasn't something he wanted but knew could not be avoided. _Just as it was before…_He stared out into the grassy meadow surrounded by a blockade of dark trees, and the human village located only but a few strolls away. It was just like all those seasons ago when the rules between demons and humans first took its hold on their odd little relationship and separated them into proper establishments; she with humans and him with demons just as it should be. _And just like before she protests, just like before I give her no true answer…just like before, she is in pain. _Who else was there to blame? If he left now he would not only have to deal with the nagging guilt of leaving her, but also fall prey to the guilt of leaving her bleeding in her wounds that he himself inflicted.

He knew it made no sense to further delay his departure when he had his full intentions set on being away from her, but neither did adding any more tender heartache to his already unpredictable state of mind. If to end her bleeding meant to end the bleeding inside his chest then so be it. The question now remained if she would comply?

"L-Lady Kagome has bandages," she stated hoarsely before a small clear of her throat had her speaking again more clearly to break his current thoughts of perhaps she would rather the village priestess dress them instead.

"Would you like me to get them for you?" she asked before finally meeting his gaze head on. Honey gold met chocolate brown, and somewhere along the lines it became more vivid that their bonded trust still lay strong between them through a connected chain of unbreakable adamant. _This woman…_The colors of their eyes molded together in a small unspoken silence of understanding, and Rin took her first step toward him as he followed in place and did the same till the distance shortened between them by two feet.

Ever since she stepped foot into the meadow she's felt an incredible amount of distance between them, even despite her arms being locked around his body she still felt like she was completely out of reach with him. For the first time since then, she felt they were as close as they truly were.

If for only a few moments, they both decided through a cycle of warm stares that they would tend to the matter at hand. He knew, even she knew that he was going to leave, yet neither one cared to think about that at the moment.

"No need, over here," he pointed out as his eyes darted out to the lonely cherry blossom tree that still acted as a resting area for his sword, and with everything happening so fast Rin nearly forgot about everything else that had happed previously. She had a feeling that the celebration for Kohaku's aging ceremony was already proceeding, but she strayed herself away from hoping she would make it on time when she felt the task as hand was of a little more importance; had Sesshomaru only been leaving on patrol like he normally would then she would have been eager to make it back to her friends despite the pain that always came with saying goodbye. Yet now everything was different, it was no longer a matter of saying her goodbyes and then leaving to enjoy her time in the village, it was situation of having to somehow stop her Lord Sesshomaru from suddenly taking a huge leap out of her life and heart forever, the party had sadly become so detached from her thoughts now.

"Sit," he evenly ordered as he directed his eyes to the tree, and without question Rin complied despite the confusion she had as to how he planned to dress her wounds without proper bandages. Then it hit her when the sight of his long sleeve came into sight as she sat on her knees with her back leaning against soft bark. She waited for her next instructions, and saw a small look of uneasiness reflect from his eyes.

"Honestly my lord, you needn't waste your time with this matter I can bandage them up when I return to the village."

"Then let me dress the damage done before infections take hold." _Humans and their excessively fragile bodies_, he thought; one piercing wound and their life could be hanging on the balance.

Rin pondered on whether or not she should protest, after all bandaging wounds was not typically a man's job to do, especially when there was a willing woman nearby. She's dressed plenty of her own wounds before, something Kaede insisted that she learn so that in desperate times her young acolyte would have the knowledge needed in the case that Rin found herself wounded and lost in the forest. She felt the need to explain to the demon lord of her skill in bandaging, but the hard look he sent her, which could have easily been mistaken as intimidation, carried with it a note of plea. She nodded her head to him, letting go of any will to object.

"I need you to expose your wounds," he said in a hushed tone, his eyes impassive but his voice opposed his solid look and sounded almost a tad hesitant to Rin's ears, "Do so however way you please."

She immediately began to understand, and looked to the splotches of red on her shoulders before bringing her hands to the end of her sleeves as she began to bunch them up. It was no use though; her outer kimono sleeves were much too long, as was her under layer of clothing thus making her rolling them up all the way to her shoulders nearly impossible without straining herself. She thought about perhaps asking him to cut through her attire to give him easy access, but then her kimono would be in even more tatters apart from the few small punctured holes it already obtained. There was always the only other option…

Her hand reached for the neck line of her wardrobe, "I-I don't know of any other way…" she mumbled soundly as the rounded curve of her ears started to grow red with embarrassment. "However way seems fit," he replied, and the blank look of his eyes widened in a small hopeless flinch when he saw her pull away at the neckline of her fall wardrobe; she was in need of a new one. Would it be wrong to send her a new outfit in spite of his lack of attendance in her life after this? More than likely, yes.

He turned his head away, but noticed how she kept her arms pinned over her chest to keep her kimono over certain areas of her body so as she would not expose herself to him in such a profound way. He saw her tug at the fabric till he saw the full length of her collarbone exposed to the night air, and then continued to stare as the tops of her creamy shoulders met the full extent of his hardened gaze.

Her dark, shady curls created a perfect contrast between his moonlight, glowing tresses, and her skin was of a finer, more colored tone than his marble pale coating. He saw her round cheeks, which were once red with frustration and confusion, now as pink as the cherry blossoms that grew on the tree.

It was almost amusing that he once thought _all_ humans were disgusting beings that knew next to nothing about the sheer prestige figure it took to be noticed as 'beautiful' in this world. He once thought their hair to be soiled with dirt, and their faces to forever be smeared with sweat.

Yet with Rin, her once wild locks have now become slightly tamer as the wavy curls spilled down her back, and he felt satisfied to know that she never constantly wore any sort of headpiece aside from when she performed laboring chores, and even then he didn't like seeing her wear anything that would confine the vision of her hair. Her face was angelic, marble smooth cheeks and a smile that rattled the chains he set up around his heart.

Her mannerisms…that had to be the thing that completely distinguished her from every other attractive woman he's ever known in his long life. He's seen female demons with the looks that would rival that of a goddess, and yet their attitudes and arrogance collided with his own personality, and left a very disgusting image in his eyes.

"There is no need to be ashamed," he softly declared with his eyes still straying away from the scene that called to his curiosity. As if he didn't already know what a nude female looked like, yet this was not some noble demoness who's shared her body with more than one strong demon.

This was Rin, now a young grown woman, and she was _indeed beautiful. _

Truly a sight, that he would not lie; kind, respectful, obedient, always putting the thought of others first, never quick to judge his actions as 'wrong', and in recent years he's noticed a small backbone located in the inner confinements of her personality, he approved. The years had done wonders to her image, and it made perfect sense that such a worthy man as Kohaku would become infatuated with her.

Her heart was virtuous, a treasure that he never had the intention of breaking, he only hoped it would heal as time went on, regardless if his own self-inflicted stab to the chest never did.

In reply to his small display of affection and kindness Rin could not help but feel her lips pull from side to side in a wanted smile. Yet a small hiss of discomfort slipped as her wounds were uncovered, and Sesshomaru merely stared at the slashes of torn skin with a bleeding red glaze oozing right from the center of the punctured marks he embedded by each of his four claws.

The opposite side of her shoulder was no different, but to his relief there was no sight of any bones sticking out or overly large gashes that would have had both of them gasping in sudden shock. He prepared himself for the worst, and though the sight of her injuries was unpleasant he felt a little more at ease knowing his loss of control could have resulted in a more serious matter had he not stopped himself when he did. He didn't even want to think about the consequences he would have to face had he slipped some poison into his claws; no, he did not want to think about that at all.

He bent on one knee till he was eye level with her, and ordered that she simply stay still. He grabbed the end of his long white sleeve, the only one considering his left arms sleeve was cut short to show off the white glove wrapped around his left hand. His fangs sank into the silk of his kimono, and tore apart the fabric with his teeth while the under layer of his juban lay simply in place. A tear ripped through the night, and a large piece of material now lay between his lips before he took in from his mouth and ripped the large fabric in two, then repeated the process till he had four evenly cut pieces of silk before him.

"Your kimono," she sadly protested.

"My clothing is different than yours," he curtly informed without the explanation that his wardrobe was made of specific silk only provided by and given to the high class demons of the world which regenerated its fabric when ripped. Same could be said with Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat, an itchy piece of clothing, but served its purpose well considering Sesshomaru has trained in his past with similar clothing till the heavy weight of armor became more efficient for one going out into battle. Yet he could think about his past memories another time, and instead focused at the mission at hand.

It was a simple process; he used a piece of the silk to dap away at the excess blood that coated her shoulders, mindful of her muffled hisses and occasional gasps he took it slow and easy to keep from harming her any more than he already had. There was no water nearby to his disadvantage, so he would have to use what he could to stop the bleeding. There was also the option of lapping away at the blood with his mouth, but given the circumstance…it didn't seem like an appropriate idea especially with her state of exposure being as it is.

After whipping away at the dark stains of blood on her skin he used the last two pieces of his clothing, and on each shoulder he began wrapping all the way from below her underarm to the junction where her arm met her collar. She wondered how they must look from afar; him so close with her shoulders exposed to him. Now that she thought back, she had never been this bare around him before, around any man for that matter, perhaps not even her own father.

Yet it was certainly not a terrible feeling. It was a gentle process, that much Rin could feel, and though apart of her felt rather uncomfortable for being so uncovered in front of her demon lord, she neither moved away nor expressed any doubt that he would turn on her and try something funny. Despite the rather confusing experience that just unfolded she still felt liquid trust fill the glass container of her heart. She trusted him not to grasp at her clothing and rip it from her body, or lean over in the hopes that her shock would allow her clothing to spill even further down.

After all she was only a human through his eyes, but even then she had a feeling he would have still approached this in a gentleman-like manner had she had been someone he was immensely attracted to. Nevertheless, he probably felt no desirability to even look at her in such a way, and for that her head lowered in knowing that perhaps she was nothing more than just a dear companion through his eyes.

It had to be nothing more than that, it only made sense considering his decision to leave her has been made more than once in her lifespan. She should be happy that he didn't see her as some filthy human, that in some small way he treasured her unlike most others that crossed his path. Since the moment she found him injured and alone his cold, silent demeanor had somehow without either of them knowing crawled into her soul, and to this day his image has been housed within her heart, enough for her to call him 'everything' through her eyes.

As far as his feelings, she didn't want to make any assumptions about herself, yet to know that he would always come for her in her time of need honestly made her believe that she was worth something through those distant burning pupils, that he would do anything to keep her from harm's way. He was precious to her, and she to him…that should be enough to satisfy.

_I only wish it was, _she thought dejectedly, _maybe at a time far back it could have been, but now I…No, no it should be enough, I must cherish what feelings he gives instead of hope for the inevitable. _A pitiful dream, she knew, especially considering what was about to occur only a few moments ago. He was leaving, and that fact alone should convince her that she was not worth enough for him to stay, not even visit.

_Isn't that right, Lord Sesshomaru, or…am I wrong…Does my heart circle around a childish fantasy etched in the stories told to children? Is there a chance that we could ever be one, or do we exist in a story where there is no such thing as a happy ending?_

"Treat these wounds properly when you return to the village," he instructed when he pulled the silk securely around her shoulders and tied the ends together in place. He never considered himself a physician or anything related to medicine or healing, yet living as long as he has brought along knowledge and skills that were either useful in his travels or unrequited yet flawlessly learned. It proved its uses in times like this so he would not call it a waste of experience.

He moved away when his task was complete, and gave Rin the privacy of adjusting her clothes while he stared up into the sky as though the blanket of stars took a greater hold of his interest than it normally did.

"You're alright now." A statement, a question; she wasn't entirely sure, but nevertheless it made her crack a smile.

"Yes," she answered, moving her arms some to further prove her point. A small pinch of pain, but not something worth troubling over, and it would most definitely vanish within a few days tops. "It doesn't hurt anymore." How he wanted to believe her, but the only hidden message that passed through his ears was that she _was_ hurting before, just as he knew she'd be. There were no tears spilled, something he thought very fitting for Rin to do; hide her tears when it came to physical pain, yet spill the ones when it dealt with emotional.

The tranquil sounds of the wind scraping against long blades of grass and the rustling of clothing beat away at his skull like waves crashing against the jagged texture of rocks. Every event he faced up until now all rammed together in the span of one single day, and it began to take its toll on the rapid pulse vibrating in his head.

"Thank you," he heard her express quietly yet warmly through her pink tainted cheeks and equally pink dusted lips. Her head was still bowed low, the scent of shame drifted from her. It only made sense he supposed. Humans were such strange creatures, nudity to them was either like a treasure when shared with their husbands, but if seen by neither husband nor other females than the image of a bare woman revealed to a man would be an act full of disgrace and embarrassment.

"You are still ashamed?" he clarified, and Rin's light blush grew. Her head shook rapidly, she lied, but it did not matter to him, it was almost humorous for her to think her emotions could slip past him.

A tint of amusement sparked within his eyes, yet was quickly blown away when the scent of charred wood and human food breached his nose as well as the laughter of happy men and cheering woman invaded his keen sense of hearing. A river of emotions flooded through him, all ending with one conclusion. Rin should be with them, be with people her own kind who thought, learned, and loved the same lifestyle she did. He had to end this now, in a more appropriate manner of course; he cannot succumb to weakness again, whether it being from the body or heart.

"I sense a fete, am I correct to assume that you did not want to miss it," he questioned with a warm tone and fisted hands. Rin turned her head to the direction of the village, the small area of manmade huts established by people that made up a small colony which brought together something she once thought she may never have again, a home. She noticed the smoke and bright orange light being absorbed into the sky, which meant a bonfire was made in celebration, and even to her ordinary human ears she was able to pick up the sounds of a tranquil group of people, her friends were there most likely waiting for her. She would not lie and say she had no desire to go. Rin nodded her head in agreement when she brought her eyes back around till the glowing visage of her milky white demon lord was all she could see once again.

Her travels with him never made her feel like she had a place of permanent stay, but he always made her feel like she belonged, even in a group of creatures not her kind. That was just it though, he was not part of her kind; he was not in any way like her, and she knew that. She just never thought that their unworldly differences would be enough to split them apart, enough to take control without her say so but what could she do; hold onto him forever like some caged butterfly. Make him stay against his will when it was evident through his eyes that he did not want any part of their lives mixed, like as if his wings would wither away the longer she held him in the fit of her palms.

Her heart felt it was splitting, tearing right in two like a piece of wet rice paper. Things were slowly starting to make sense to her, but another part of her felt that she was just making up assumptions to avoid the truth, her lord was a demon...and what demon would want a human companion forever?

"When I return to the village," she whispered, her voice was hesitant but after a quick take of breath she continued, "Where will you go?"

"….."

A muted silence was her answer, but she supposed that was to be expected. Her eyes bore into his, cold golden specks stared straight back accompanied by a blank expression that cemented the walls around his soul. She only wish she knew exactly what he was thinking, but just like all the other times before she had a fairly good idea and settled with that. She hoped to find some sort of truthful answer to her question in his eyes, but in the end she knew; the sad yet inevitable course of action he was going to take was clear to her.

"I see," she said, "you're leaving." Her gaze drifted down to the ground while the intense heat in his eyes left her with an image of two setting suns.

"...Yes," he worded, providing her with a stern answer this time. He didn't enjoy hearing that question, unsure whether because it had him repeat himself or that the question was just another open door to bring her pain. Unlike before he was starting to realize that the longer he stayed the more impossible it was to turn around and leave, he couldn't leave, not yet. From the very beginning since sunset had begun that had been his intentions, now it was becoming more difficult but he had to stay strong for his pride, his honor, his dignity; all things that could be damaged under this beautiful human's compassionate gaze.

He held out his hand, her face hidden under her bangs immediately tilted up when the sight of his assistance was offered to her. His needle sharp claws sparked in the moonlight and the fair skin of his palm illuminated. Her hurt subsided for the moment, and bashfulness soon took over. A moment of hesitation passed, a moment Sesshomaru was sure happened because of the recent pain his claws brought to her, they could slice her in two if he wanted with but a mere flick of his wrist.

It was mildly surprising to soon feel her slender fingers slip through and mold with his; her dainty hand that worked the herb garden, ailed the needy, labored around cooking and chores fit perfectly into his large slightly calloused hand that swung the handle of a sword, sliced through the skin of his enemies, and bared the skill that forever made him a sheer perfect killer. With quick ease she was lifted on her feet till her eyes met the blades of his shoulders, and the crown of her head lay near beneath his chin, beckoning him to rest his head on hers but he quickly discarded the idea.

_Rin, what manner of sorcery have you bequeathed to me._

She was like a witch, but he's seen more than enough witches in his lifetime, and to his eyes they were always filled with much trickery and betrayal. Those words carried with them a tainted evil that he refused to think Rin of possessing. She was like a radiant sorceress; magical and pure, or at least to him the name sounded more sufficient. She bound him to her, as if she slipped an enchanting toxin within him, a poison that made his soul collide with his mind.

She made his rarely show of heart battle against his constantly show of pride.

He knew that, between the two, what the better choice to make was, or so he rather believed. He lived, breathed for the future of his lands, his supremacy; his legacy would thrive so long as no rumors of the great Lord Sesshomaru falling for a pathetic human was involved. He would be mocked for walking the path of his father; he will be killed if his weakness was exposed to those who strive to find one flaw within the powerful Lord of the West. He will be defeated and broken if he allows this complicated relationship to continue; he's already taken it too far by allowing Rin the honor of addressing him as a fiancé; lie or not it was not something he should have done. He even took pleasure in giving her that license to address him as her future spouse.

He spent the entire day with her in a human village, and all she had to do was ask; no pay, no persistence, no promises that she would do something for him in return, none. She merely had to ask, and after a few thought processing moments he agreed, he agreed to walk amongst the insects that sprouted arms and legs and dared to call themselves 'creatures' amongst this world. He was annoyed with their increasing population, their ever growing world of markets and villages; their smell was something he would never get used to.

Yet it was all for her; he was glad, at least the last few memories he would have of her were happy ones. She was happy…and….and as was he; spending the day with her was not a course of action he would soon regret, not soon fail to recall. They should cherish their happy times together, according to example, it would not…was not meant to last. It was all wrong; where in life was there a love story about a demon and a human that didn't end in tragedy. He's roamed this world for hundreds of years, and never once in his long lived life had he ever come across a tale or a sight of a blooming relationship between a mortal and a demon.

They were simply not meant to be together in this life, perhaps in another when their relationship wouldn't be seen as 'wrong' or 'disgusting'. He wondered if ever a world would exist.

He also wondered something else.

"Do you hate me?"

What an unusual question for one such as him to ask. He never questioned what others thought of him, so he never had a reason to ask. It left a funny taste in his mouth, and had him slip the word out with a tint of apprehension. Did she truly hate him for this? So many things hated him, and he stresses out the word _things_ because whether it was demons that wanted to kill him for his title, humans that wanted to ride the world of one less monster, or spiritual or demonic objects that tried to kill the threat of power that was near, he was hated. He was a hated creature that threw hate back in return; the only difference was that he ended up the victor.

"For what?" she asked, her head didn't recline toward his, instead she continued to face the area of his shoulders; taking in all the deep lavender and purples that colored the line designs of his wardrobe.

"This," he retorted, needn't any excuse to go any further when he was sure she would understand his response.

Neither looked at one another, he felt her breathing send little puffs of air along his neck, and heard her heart beat increase when he asked his question.

"I don't hate you," she quietly replied, her fingers began to fidget with the hem of her sleeves. She was hurt, annoyed, even aggravated with what was happening. All things considered she didn't deem it fair to her in the least; she wanted to cry, shout, scream at him but what good would it do. It would only bring her more pain in the end; to hate after all he's done for her in the past was an impossible request to beseech to her heart. _I don't hate you, how could I-I lo…_"You hate me?" she mumbled out, not sure what sparked her to ask that question so suddenly, if it was even a question at all.

His eyes quickly narrowed down to her. "You know that's not true Rin."

She scoffed, "After everything that's happened Lord Sesshomaru, I am not sure what's true anymore."

His chest rose, and then he released a deep sigh through his nostrils, "Look at me." She was reluctant to do so, a direct order disobeyed and yet he let it pass unscathed. His eyes dug holes into her arms, which trembled visibly through her kimono. Did she honestly believe he hated her?

"Is it because I am human?" she whispered coherently, the small fidgets she made with her hands turned into tight collided fists that bunched against her sleeves. "Are you ashamed that I am human that you are leaving?"

Ashamed that she was human, he thought. Hating something and being ashamed of it were two entirely different perceptions, but to someone like him…maybe the two notions weren't so far apart. Was he ashamed of her? He didn't want to think so, how could someone be ashamed of the thing they care about most? Was it her humanity that he found shameful, others would certainly see it that way, but did he…?

The topic she brought up was indeed a touchy one, shame was once the center of all his hatred toward his pathetic nitwit of a brother, his strong yet weak-hearted father, and a sword with the power to grant second chances to a world filled with death and sin, masking him with the acts of an angel when he was clearly anything but.

"Are you saying if I would want you any different than the way you are now?" he asked, and in a moment of thought Rin froze to take in his words. A small nod of her head was given as her answer, maybe if she were a demon, she thought, maybe if she had something more to give to him than just a few decades of travels and devotion. Sometimes even she was disappointed in it, being human. No special powers, no healing abilities, not even a weapon that possessed any kind of demonic skill to help her fight. Yet what would be the use, she was hardly a fighter; her heart ached at the thought of taking out a life even if they deserved it.

So many things would have been different had she only been a demon like him, "If only I was blessed with the demonic power you have," she said; her tone was throaty, dry. "Then maybe you wouldn't be leaving right me now." Maybe if they were from the same world, then things would have been much different. Even if things could end the way she wanted them to end right now, it wouldn't last, she wouldn't last.

Her Sesshomaru was like a tall oak tree compared to her fragile flower state; he had years and years to continue aging and learning, while she would wither away and die in the blink of an eye through his eyes.

Sesshomaru was mortified by her words. He loathed her lack of assurance in who she was; he wondered if she knew just what she was asking. To be a demon, like him, like…_them_…female demons who were no different in their desire to become a greater importance to the demon world by flashing their long lashes in the direction of some strong powerful male demon, and hope to gain not only his interest but a share of his title as well as his lands. That's all suitable females ever wanted from him, a share of his title, and he would never give it to them.

His mother called him stubborn for it, his father called him finicky, yet he did not care in the least; not one ounce of evidence pointed out that any of them were worthy of ruling by his side. Then there were those who fell meekly for his looks, a group he categorized as his palace's servants. Their attraction to their Lady's son was something he did tend to mock them for by a cruel little game of twenty questions, yet it was all for his humor for they presented no proof that they were commendable of his interest.

She wasn't like them, Rin wanted nothing…never once asked for anything having to do with his titles, riches, or power. If she had fallen for his looks, he was more than convinced that his behaviors would have sent her away sometime during their past travels. She obviously saw something in him, something worth receiving that look of worship in her eyes; it was a look filled with many emotions he tried to escape from, but to this day she still looked at him that way. Why did she look at him in _that_ way?

_Rin_

_I can't understand why you never ran from me…_

_When anyone in their right mind would. _

She was so simple in her morals, saw everything offered to her as something worth cherishing; never complained that she had too little, never asked for more than what was needed less he surprised her with little favors he deemed her more than worthy of receiving. For her to wish she was a demon, it was no better than him wishing he was a human. It was _ridiculous_.

"Look at me, Rin," he repeated a second time, his tone softer, his voice carried with it a tender tune that drew her eyes up like a moth to a flame. A fair finger rose to support her chin, making sure her eyes didn't waver from his, and her ears heard every word that spilled from his tongue.

"I'm grateful," he spoke, his voice monotone, his lips subtle as he pronounced ever word to ensure her understanding. "For all that you have been, for all that you are now...ever will be. I'm grateful, that you are human."

"L-Lord Se-" Rin felt that same fair finger silence her, her world already spinning in a joyous bliss to hear him say such heartwarming things about her; her heart behaved like a drum against her ears, the heart she thought was broken was very much still alive.

"Don't speak yet," he directed, his body more than aware that his right forefinger was just given a sample of the warm, soft texture of her lips; a few cherry blossoms scattered before his gaze, how similar in compare, he thought.

"Rin, before I depart I have merely one final request that I want you to heed," he implored.

A small gasp nearly went unheard, and in response, the familiar clog in her throat formed again at hearing his notice of leave. She had honestly hoped she could somehow have brought him back, brought him back to his senses. However, what if she was the one who was delusional. So silly, she thought, for her to believe that she could have any power over this _powerful_, _emotionless_, she felt the slender finger silencing her mouth glide gently across her bottom lip, and her eyes began to tremble; _kind_-_hearted_ demon.

"What is it?" she asked, a spark of fear slithering past her speech.

She watched with attentive eyes as he reached to grab his inherited sword, his Tenseiga. One hand grabbed the handle of the blade, while the other went to take out the black sheath suspended to his hip by his yellow sash. In a few swift motions Rin witnessed the small act of him taking one last lingering look at his sword; his eyes were cautious, almost as if he was expecting to find an image he didn't particularly want to see. After a moments look, he inserted the blade into its sheath before the base of the handle hit the scabbard with a quiet tap, insuring the sword's safety as well as its completion. When all was done, she beheld the unforeseen moment where he extended his hand to her with the Tenseiga confined in his loose handled grip.

Did he want her to take it? Was this the request he was beseeching to her, to take his sword?

"One day, I will return for this," he said, his hand tilted forward to insinuate his want for her to take hold of his sword, and she followed in measure to his plan. Her hand reached and plucked it out of his palm, the feel of its sheath now being in her palms brought out a whole new sensation in itself. It was almost exciting to feel his full weapon in her hands, and she wondered if this was how pride felt? Yet what reason would he have to give it to her. It soon donned on her of what just recently escaped his tongue; he would return for it? _He'd return?!_

"Rin," he drew her attention back up to him, "I once promised, I would never allow anything to happen to you. Such a promise I will not go against."

Her face grew hot with an ever so red blush, the scatter of pedals that kissed his cheeks, the wind that blew just the right amount of threaded silver hair against his face. An unworldly creature made one such promise to her, she remembered, she nodded.

"I leave you the Tenseiga, its powers are limited; you know this. Do not challenge what it can and can't do." Her head tilted to the sword itself. "It is not a sword meant to kill, but if given the circumstances you are in need of protection, then it will be of use." She heard his boots crunch beneath the grass below, indicating his small step towards her. "Do you understand?"

Her mouth opened, ready to protest against his actions by stating how she felt safest near his presence; how no weapon could ever make her feel as safe and protected as he had made her feel. Nonetheless, all those desperate pleas would only label her as 'weak', as someone who depended solely on another to survive; she'd like to think that she was stronger than that. Yet, the situation at hand was proving to be even more difficult to accept as the time between them went on. Not only was he leaving, but now he wished for her to keep apart of himself always by her side.

How could he ever expect her to consent with his absence in her life, while a piece of his strength and power, the power that brought them together, was always in her possession. It wasn't fair…not a single ounce of this seemed fair to her. "I'll follow through with your request my l-"

"I have yet to make mention of my request," he quickly remarked.

Her eyes blinked in misunderstanding, "Then…"

"My request is this; upon my return years from now I…" his sentenced went silent, his throat constricted, his eyes never once darting away from her probing gaze. "Rin, by the time that I return I want to see that you have moved on, allowed your heart passage through all this disorder and….and if necessary, I want you to find someone else who is able to mend the damage that's been caused."

Her head immediately turned, as if she already knew exactly where the conversation was going to go and she would want no part of it, want nothing to do with. Her eyes squeezed shut in a poor attempt to shake away the words he just spoke, and her head shook rapidly to somehow confuse her mind so that she would have no recollection of his so called 'request'.

"Don't," he softly commanded before using the back of his hand to draw her face back towards him; his palm now rested comfortably on her cheek which her own hand soon followed by slowly reaching up to mold with his. Her fingers laced over his and her palm, as small as it was in compare, covered his till the beat of each other's pulse was felt sending little vibrations through their fingers.

"Don't ask me for that," she quivered, little starry tears began to twinkle against the corner of her eyes "Please, Lord Sesshomaru I don't want…I can't….don't make me fulfill such a request as that!"

"You're human Rin. Your heart is meant to love that of a heart that can love in return. Don't suffer; don't punish yourself by hallowing out your nature, and fighting off those who try to get through." _You're not me…let someone else in; someone who can give you what I cannot. _

How he despised his words; he loathed his painful method to the bottomless pit of Hell. His thumb ran across her cheek in a gentle motion, making it all the more difficult for Rin to even imagine her face being caressed by any other hand but the one currently on her cheek. Her unoccupied arm shifted forward till the feel of his wrist was wrapped around her fingers, and that gentle thumb stopped but for a moment in response till it began its bewitching dance along her face to once more put her in a soothing trance.

A sense of de-ja-vu overwhelmed him. The location, the sensation of her face nestled in the palm of his hand while her own joined over his, the liquid pearls appearing at the tips of her lashes ready to be released any minute. Everything reminded him so much of that fateful day many years ago, the day that he first had to say goodbye to this girl before him; the day he promised himself that if ever given the chance to have her at his side again he would never fall prey to a farewell ever again.

_Such promises as that…were most likely fated never to be kept. _

His thumb came to a halt, but his palm never attempted in escaping her hold. "Will you be able to heed to my request?"

No, every part of her screamed to tell him no. To shake her head and press her lips to his so that perhaps he may understand that she wanted no one else in her heart but him. Regardless of her lack of eye contact being an obvious sign of a false promise, she nodded her head to him.

If only to make him happy, she would accept, or at the very least make him think she would accept. Could it happen though, could she ever one day find it in her heart to allow some other kind-hearted soul in, and bring her to such an intense level of happiness that it would rival all the moments she's shared with this handsome creature before her.

Her fingers clamped down harder on the hand still resting on her cheek, and her thoughts gave way to releasing her hold on her cries as a diamond sparkled tear fell down her cheek to leave a glittering path in its wake, before a familiar thumb caught the precious liquid only for it to trail down his own appendage and fall to its final resting place on the grass below.

Chocolate eyes blinked away the remainder of their sorrow, and a frown appeared between two perfectly sculpted brows residing above amber gold treasures.

_Forgive me Rin. _

"I held your hand just like this once," she began, her cheek nuzzling into the warm palm damp with her former tears, "Do you remember? You caught almost all my tears that night when you told me I was to live here with Lady Kaede."

"Hn," he remembered, he remembered many things that involved him and her together; the necklace she made and delivered to him upon his leave to war, the few nights he spent in another distant land wondering how she was faring along in her years, his return home which followed with seeing her once again after so long.

"Do you remember the day you gave me this kimono," she pointed to her yellow silk wardrobe and the decorative orange birds that flew along the bright color of her clothing like swallows in the sunset; all with an orange obi to match. She's had it for a while now, and could have asked him for a new one; this was her favorite though, the first gift she received from him after he returned from war.

He nodded his head again, taking in the design with his own eyes. They reminded him of her, the birds; they flew with free spirit, they too loved the flowers, and they carried a sing-song voice very similar to Rin's familiar tunes.

"Do you remember the lantern festival?" she asked, "I still have the lantern you gave me; it's so useful for any assignments I have to do late at night."

Again he nodded; he never did understand humans and their custom ceremonies.

"Do you remember taking me skating along the ice…" her face flushed, "I-I think that day must have been…the most unforgettable experience I ever had with you. I'll never forget it."

The time they shared along a slippery surface that would have had her face eating ice had it not been for him supporting her, even giving her a few tips so that she could stand on her own. She will never forget the sensation of him bringing their bodies close together, and guiding them into a dance filled with trust and laughs, not to mention that added touch of magic. Winter had turned into her favorite season after that moment, but also because the climate reminded her very much of her Sesshomaru; cold yet beautiful. It was that enticing scenery that made the cold weather all the more bearable.

"Neither will I," he remarked, how could he forget such a day? He broke past his boundaries and bestowed a feathered kiss upon her forehead.

"So many wonderful memories you've given me, and for that I will try and fulfill your request." _Does he truly want me to try bringing someone else into my heart? Would that truly make him happy?_

Her hand unclamped from his, and made a bold move towards his face. "However, I too have something I would like from you."

Her fingers were hesitant, she knew better than to simply touch the magenta colored markings calling out to her, when the bearer of those narrow stripes gave her no sanction to touch his skin. His impassive facial image was like carved jade; flawless surface, even planes, soft and smooth with an added touch of luster.

"A wish, you might say." She gave a silent plea through her eyes, hoping he would catch hold and allow her into his world of fair skin and colored birthmarks. What she had hoped to be a nod from his head instead turned into a surprising encounter when he met her halfway; a cool cheek brushed up against her knuckles, and she immediately responded by cupping the sturdy cheek in the palm of her warm hand. Soon the other followed soot until both hands palmed a very apathetic face, and felt the clenching thumps of his jaw tightening send currents through her fingers.

Her journey began with his cheek markings first, a long time curiosity that dwindled down after her first exploration of his markings began five years ago just during the time her lord was about to set out to sea. She wondered if her experience now would be any different from then; her thumbs ran gentle circles along the front of his cheeks which already caused a stir as she saw a small twitch from his brow.

In little to no time at all, his eyes became half-lidded, his chest sank, and a small sigh was heard escaping his nose. The minute she felt his face relax in her hold she brought her thumbs to a stop, and one appendage made the first move of touching the markings imprinted on his cheeks. Her finger traced the deep magenta stripe from the location near the top of his pointed ear to the very end nearing the center of his cheek. Then a second finger came along to trace the similar birthmark located just under the one she was engrossed with. She marveled at the smooth surface of his skin, like running a finger across a sleek feather, and she continued to bask in the contact between them; knowing this was going to be the last time she ever shared such a memorable moment with him ever again. _I'll never see him again…_

"I only want one wish from you," she whispered; her hands descended from his cheeks to trail up his sharp nose, and then a single finger hovered over the signature blue, quarter moon that was engraved perfectly on the center of his forehead. His sharp brow rose, mistaking her ministrations for the wish itself. Yet, with that look in her eyes, he found it difficult to decline her any such bidding, so long as it didn't contradict what he already has planned. His mouth moved to speak, but slowly closed when he felt a delicate finger begin to touch the blue coloring of his most mysterious and highly majestic birthmark.

Like those ridiculous ears of his brothers, his birthmarks that presented his full-blooded background also brought with them a small prickle of sensitivity. Not enough to fret over as if scratching his cheeks would bring him some unbearable pain or hypnotic pleasure, but just enough to see by his slight twitches or undeniable sighs. It relaxed him, pathetically no different than petting a canine's belly thus leading them to fall into a heavenly enjoyment with their tails thrashing just as fast as their leg, he gave a small thanks for his lack of those particular dog-like qualities in the form he was in.

He allowed her to continue with her actions, allowing her to trace his birthmark with such care as if the embedded symbol would break along his skin if she pressed to hard. Rin admired the enigmatic mark displayed proudly between his bangs, finding herself entranced at the mere perfect sight of it; a perfect moon that coordinated well with the large ball of light that shined in the night.

Even her Lord Sesshomaru himself was a pure portrayal of the moon itself; a companion through the night, a pure white light that illuminated the darkness around her. It had its brightest moments, and its darkest; it disappeared as often as it reappeared. At times it changed shape, size, even color, and yet it's inner purpose in life would always be just the same as it ever was; children like she once was would become mesmerized by it, adults like her now would look to it for peace of mind. Like the moon itself, she looked for no decoder to unlock the mysterious of her lord's behavior, instead she found it easier cast away the questions and settle with flowing along and waiting to know what needed to be known. Finding it all the more hypnotizing to know as little as possible about this unworldly creature before her.

_I once promised myself to make you happy…_

Her thumb gave one final swipe to his moon, finding the strength to smile when he stiffened a jolt.

_If this is what it will truly take to make you happy then…_

From there her hands made their final destination toward the lower regions of his face, not missing a chance to faintly run her finger over his nose for a second time, again smiling when she heard him exhale.

Her hands hovered over the pale set of lips that drew her attention, the blunt tip of her nails barely grazing his upper lip; his lips were firm like the metal from a sword, yet as delicate as a carved sculpture. She could tell she confused him, for never before did she put attention to this certain part of his face; so why now? She knew why.

"One wish is all I ask my lord; that you do one thing for me. Then…you can leave, and this time I won't follow."

_Then I have to let you go._

To Sesshomaru, his thoughts began to ricochet across his mind, when he took into consideration the amount of attention she gave to his lips; his thoughts began leading into other deductions. One that had his pupils widening upon realization as to what she most likely had planned to ask him; a kiss! How could he accept such a request when it made no sense to further add onto her heartache? Did she hope it would somehow make him change his mind, and if he refused would it finally break all the affections he still saw shining through her eyes? Rejecting her meant hurting her, kissing her meant hurting her in a far more severe way; did she not realize the corner she was backing him up against?

All the chaos pounding away at his head was evident to Rin, she could tell by the increase of his breath as it puffed air along her fingers; had he figured her out, she wondered? Her smile stayed strong, her heart refusing to show him even more of her anguish when so much was already exposed.

_I only hope you understand my purpose for asking what I am about to ask._

Her ears heard him speak, "Rin, what it is you wish to ask I've-" A gentle finger silenced him, and then ran a path across his bottom lip.

_I ask for it because…_

"Smile," she whispered.

_**I love you. **_

~~~o0o~~~

**AN: The ending is already settled in my head and with this ch. now posted there really is no way going back so I can only hope for the best that this all turns out just fine. I've begun the next ch. already, a little stuck on a few parts, and I can't guarantee it will be as long as this but I will let you all be the judge on how that turns out. **

**I actually was debating on whether or not it would be a kiss, maybe if it had been a different situation, but in the end I honestly believe that between the two Rin's greatest desire would be to see him smile, to follow along with her self-less nature and make one difficult decision for Sesshomaru. Hope none are too disappointed with that, if you want my bright side to it, I wouldn't have wanted their first kiss to be as depressing as that lol **

**I have intentions of making their first kiss a little more climactic than that, and have Sesshomaru come to terms with his feelings a little differently than that ; ) **

**Classes begin next wed. so I hope you can bare with me if my update is again a little longer than I would have liked, although I've managed to pass classes and provide as many updates as possible before so I have no worries now! **

**I want to thank any who are reading, and hope that you have enjoyed what I've added to the table. Reviews are welcomed, I would be more than happy to hear what it is you have to say, and with my school's wifi I'll have internet and be able to reply back! **

**Thanks again for reading, good luck to any fellow students out there, and everyone else hope you have a good day. Till next time!**


	9. Author's Note

**AU: (**_Unfortunately the story is still incomplete_..._I'm so sorry_**)**

**Before I begin an explanation for my long absence I deeply apologize to any and everyone who's been anxiously awaited an update from my story, and a bigger apology to those who left a review fearing the worst in that this story would never see an ending. It's been over a year, so I am just as ticked off at myself as any other reviewer out there. I honestly don't have any good excuse. I have been very busy finishing my degree so I don't regret putting that first on my list, but of course I do have free time and in that time while I can already imagine this story coming to a close typing it in a well-enough written document is a whole other procedure I keep putting off. **

**At first I thought I was losing interest in my favorite anime character but the recent purchases of Sesshomaru related mangas, posters, figures, and plush dolls could say otherwise. I just need to find motivation again, and it was all thanks to yall's reviews. That's what keeps pushing this story forward. **

**Special thanks to you all for patience and support :)**_** Pritxka, VedaLeonhart, SessRinz, Nadinebuen, Andreatc, shychick, Taraah36, AGermRocks, Ms90sgirl, Skylark, Spinx, gatoman21, chrysanthemum-nhu, , daddy'sspecialrequest, Gearheadfenton, Aikoblaze, MoonlightMermaid, Dontgotaclue88, X-chick303, Storyfabric, daotrangbb, Mimiohoh, Kaatang1996, RaVen'sAngel510, Jodie, Yuri18, tsukimori-bear13, D, TT, RaNdOmNeSs, and Aproova! And of course I haven't forgotten all the anonymous reviews you guys are great I just don't know what to call you. Hope I didn't forget anyone, I'm going by emails. **_

**Had it not been for yall's reviews this story would probably have been long forgotten somewhere within my laptop, and I'm glad it hasn't because it makes me feel so happy to know I'm able to bring a small bit of entertainment into people's lives even if it simply through fanfiction. I have no hopes to be an author, I'm nowhere near that good, but I'm just glad the little bit that I've written has been liked. That means a lot to me and thank you all again. **

**To end this AU, I'd just like to add that the main reason why I'm posting this is because I've recently received a lot of PMs (and there's so many that's part of the reason why I'm unable to message every single person back so sorry about that) The PM requested that I update if only for the purpose of simply telling the readers I still have plans to finish the story, I've had a few reviews request the same thing.**

**At first I was hesitant because I didn't want to keep disappoint everyone with a continuously unfinished chapter, but for the fans who requested it I decided to accept. Now like before I dislike updating anything without showing even the slightest bit of progress. So here's an updated version of the last chapter I posted awhile back, and again I will remove the chapter after a short period of time to make way for something even better. Forgive me if it's not long; I only post what I feel comfortable other people reading, and I hope what little I put up doesn't disappoint. Enjoy! **

**~~~Some Fools Never Learn~~~ **_(Title May Change)_

"Smile," she whispered coherently as the soft pad of her middle-finger ran a curve along his firm, feather-like lips; gently tracing the ideal expression she yearned to soon see sketched into his face.

_I love you, _she thought again, trying to process word for word every single intricate detail of her feelings. Such words should never be fabricated unless held true meaning. She knew not a drop of falsehood tainted those three special words.

She was _madly_, _illogically_, _miserable_, all _consumingly_ in love with this stubborn, unpredictable creature with the silver spun hair and honey-colored eyes that never failed to be the first image that entered her mind each morning and last image thought of every night.

She loved him.

"Please, my lord," she murmured passed a choky throat, she had to stay strong. One stray tear and she knew her resolve would slowly start to crumble if he tended to it. How the majority of her senses simply wanted to mold her body with that of his own; to wrap her arms around his strong neck and tangle her fingers into the silky threads of his hair as she whispered sweet words of endearment into his pointed ear. Anything to make him stay, anything to keep him with her forever and yet…

To make him stay, and to make him happy was something she was slowly starting to see as two separate wishes unable to be made into one.

She loved him, she loved him almost too much that it pained her to the point of tears to see the fiery spirit within his ember treasures slowly start diluting with every second he continued to remain in her presence. Their forbidden combination of both human and demon upset him, she knew, it wasn't too hard to tell by their not-so-brief exchange of words.

To choose between her wishes and his…she didn't have to think twice to know which to choose. It broke her in more ways than one to admit it, but he was ready to let her go; now it was time for her to do the same.

"Smile," she pleaded once again, trying to crack a gentle grin of her own to persuade him further, but no avail. Though no words were immediately said in reply, Sesshomaru's body struggled to stay still and as the wind picked up he found it a challenge to keep his leather boots confined to the ground. Her request caught him completely off guard, had she been his enemy in combat he would have left himself wide open for an attack.

She wanted him to smile…why?

Of all the thing to ask of him before they parted; what she wanted was so simple, and yet at the same time so unsuitable of him to perform. He would have easily provided her the finances necessary to live the rest of her life as richly as possible; free from picking at the fields and planting the rice. He could have seen to it she be given only the finest silk from across the country; never again would her skin come into contact with petty village wear. He would have bestowed feminine accessories and hair ornaments only that of a high class princess would own, precious jewels that would forever keep her from doubting her worth.

He would have provided all that and more, and in the end all she wants is a smile, a smile from him no less. By the gods how this woman knew how to tug at his heart. Only she could make him think he had things upside down. Curse her, he thought; curse her pleading smiles and simplistic wishes.

What could she possibly gain from seeing him smile? If anything, all he could see it doing is deepen her misery. A smile was a gesture made when the bearer was content, happy…and it was at that thought; he finally started to understand.

In a gentle motion he calmly shook his head, rejecting her wishes and opposing them with an almost wounded, passive frown. He assumed she would not be pleased with his response, and he was correct. Her own smile melted away and was replaced with a disappointing sulk, something he always found himself despising; her face was meant only for smiles.

"Reconsider," was all he advised, and with the same gentle motion he displayed he watched as she shook her head.

"This is all I want from you," she sternly answered; head high and shoulders strong, she talked to him like that of a challenger, however her ending of, "my lord," displayed her never ending respect. "If this is truly what you want…if leaving me is truly what you desire than I will not stop you, and I apologize for my earlier-"

"Do not apologize," he cut in; he wouldn't hear of it, he was almost thankful that she held him when she did. It was memorable, and now was the time to start storing up as many memories of her as he could, he would need them if ever a moment of weakness came when he would crave the sight of someone smiling at him again…He allowed her room right after to finish up her sentence, "Proceed."

Rin proceeded, hesitating slightly in the beginning when she thought back to his words; so her previous actions did not upset him, she was so glad. "I only want to see you happy," she sighed; in happiness, in sadness, she really wasn't sure. "If letting you go will truly make you happy," she brought he hand to her chest, "then this pain in my heart will subside….if only for a little while," she muttered, the last part of her sentence barely audible even for him.

A pain in the heart, is that what that was? A pain that could not be seen, but obviously was there; similar to the many blows his pride had received years back when he found out Inuyasha was the true inheritor of their father's sword. It was the same, though this time he felt as though he could pinpoint the pain; it was right above his chest, right next to the rapid beating of his heart. That's where he felt that insufferable tug from before, like a little red string tied around his heart that only Rin was given access to pull, and pull she did.

Her palm hovered over his cheek, the warmth of her hand licked at his cool skin. "You hardly ever smile, when I was little I often wondered if you even knew how," she soothingly giggled, hoping to lighten the mood, "I want to see you smile."

To see him smile, he couldn't even bear the thought. For him to smile in such a situation as this, it was absurd. Perhaps if he was given the offer after tasting victory from battle, he could already feel the side of his lips tug at the mere thought, but to smile for this…to show her just how _happy_ he was to be leaving her side once again.

"Desire something else," he said, could she not want something other than _that_; an object perhaps? Objects were good, objects were easy.

"I desire nothing more than to know you're leaving with no regrets. Show me _this_ is what will make you truly happiest; if so then perhaps even I can walk away happy as well."

It hurt, it hurt knowing he was allowing this to hurt; it especially hurt when a feeling of helplessness began to arise. It hurt to leave, it hurt knowing that from this night forth no new memories with her will ever be made; above all it hurt to know he was hurting her.

No amount of demonic energy can heal this kind of pain. Only one thing could, but could he truly break past the self-important barrier he created through centuries of battles, victories, royal gatherings that never ceased to remind him of how powerful his family bloodline was? A part of him opted for the idea, a part of him opposed, and a little piece of him just really wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a very long time.

"You…just want me to be happy," he spoke, his voice a mix between monotone and curiosity; his eyes stubbornly tried to escape from her affectionate gaze, "What makes you so sure I'll be happy after this?"

Rin blinked, the tables have turn and it was she who was now caught off guard, "I-I just thought…I am unsure…You claimed this was for the better so I assumed leaving me where I stand was what you wanted….Isn't it?"

His eyes ceased their futile escape, and met her eyes so full of compassion. "It should be," he firmly answered as he took the hand that lingered over his cheek, the heat from his hand eased the sudden chill on her skin; she relished in the warmth of his touch and he failed in trying to stop his thumb from rubbing lazy circles against her knuckles. "This should be what I want," he whispered.

_I should want these trivial emotions eliminated, these insignificant feelings completely disposed of from my body. I should want the same thing I wanted many years ago; an empire worth ruling, lands worth claiming, opponents worth fighting….power worth gaining. I should want it all, isn't that right…father?_

"This should be what I want," he repeated. "I _should_ want this, so tell me Rin," his head leaned closer to hers, their foreheads nearly touching, "Why don't I?"

His sensitive ears caught on to the beating rhythm of her ever-speeding heartbeat, and though his tolerant nature was rarely expressed he managed to puncture through his tough exterior and insist on giving her time to take in his words as she pulled away from his touch.

His stubborn manner defeated by his infinite curiosity, and right now he was very curious as to the sad expression slowly molding its way into her face. Odd, he wasn't quite expecting the reaction she gave him. Rather than sad, he had thought his confession would have rejuvenated her smile back to its innate form. At the worst he assumed she'd be angry, angry at all the emotional Hell he put her through by bouncing from one decision and then back to the other; humans can only take so much confusing turmoil and Rin was no exception to that fact.

What reason did he give her to suddenly deepen her frown? _Rin, do you truly want to see me smile that much?_

"You…don't want to leave?" she asked, her eyes expressed just as much misunderstanding as his and for that reason he could only leave her with his all too familiar silence. He wasn't entirely sure as to why he had allowed what he'd said to spew from his mouth, but that was no longer the issue at hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she slowly persisted with a poorly hidden, hopeful tone lodged in the back of her throat, "Do you really want to leave?"

No, he thought; of course he did not want to leave.

How could he leave what he felt most precious to him?

If not he then who would watch over her? According to the half-breed this era didn't exactly bring anything for humans to be thankful for; constant war, greedy tyrants, vicious demons, and incurable diseases. Who would see to it no such fate befell on Rin?

Indeed she was no longer a child, and though he could tell she was trained it made no difference. He learned from an early age that skill wasn't the only weapon your body needed to survive this world, and unfortunately Rin did not fit all the requirements. Who would protect her?

As if on cue the half-breed and his companions suddenly came to mind. He left her in their care once before, and every day he's reminded how well she had been taken care of. They immediately accepted her as one of their own and in turn she gradually began confining in them for support and guidance, just as she had done to him. They were her friends, her family; they were the ones watching her grow from kimono to kimono while he, no matter the impact, only existed within a small part of her childhood.

She had a family here; her constant care and concern over the old priestess' health and endless chatter with friends and neighbors was an obvious indication of the connection she had mended with her own kind once more.

How could he dare take her away from perhaps the safest haven he could ever possibly bestow upon her?

Her new life was here; Inuyasha and Kagome, the monk and the demon slayer, the fox and the old priestess; then there was Kohaku.

He was strong, courageous, and quick to act. His only flaw was perhaps his gullibility, but of course Rin just had to possess that same small feature herself. It only reminded the dog demon of how mutual the two humans seemed, unlike his union with her. Kohaku could do it all, he thought. Kohaku had the ability to watch over her. Kohaku had the means to protect her. Kohaku…(Sesshomaru's teeth gritted from the truth that reality now forced him to see) Kohaku had the heart…to _love_ her.

Love

It was a lost word to him, and being who he was he never felt any reason to search and see if he was even capable of showing such emotion. Is love not the heated core of compassion? He never deemed himself a very compassionate creature, and too many never stood to disagree so he long ago settled the trifle question with ease. He wasn't hurt by the conclusion, wasn't offended, above all he wasn't even angry. It was just another question laid to rest. He simply could not love.

Yet…

Here _she_ was, a mortal woman who was unafraid to stand up and object to what he thought was a closed case for many centuries. Did he want to love her? Of all his worldly desires he never thought he would sail into uncharted waters such as these. The want to love someone…? How does such an answer even begin to unfold? His breath hitched at the kind of nonsense his mind was sprucing up. Rin…everything she's done thus far has made him question his ideals, his concern, and what's really disturbing is her antics have gone so far as to make him question his sanity. Could he love her?

"I do not know," he, without his own awareness, audibly answered.

"You…do not know if you want to leave?" her reply drew him back to their conversation, never once realizing he got lost within his thought to begin with. He's said far too much, he thought far too hard pertaining to a subject he never wanted to set his mind on; furthermore his throat was going dry. He had to leave, it was either now before something else unexpected slipped from his tongue.

"I must leave now Rin."

"W-wait Lord Sesshomaru," a trembling hand gestured his stance to come to a halt, "You never…."

"I will not," he meekly answered, body still facing away, "

_(To be continued)_

**Hope that was satisfying enough; I still have a lot of polishing up to do, and there's much more I plan to add on. I'm expecting it to exceed the length of the last chapter but at this point everything is still too foggy to tell. I won't make any promises as to when the next update will be, but I would like everyone to know I don't plan to give up. I know it's hard to believe for some, but one way or another this story will see an ending worthy of the long anticipated wait. Thanks again for all the support, I hope I haven't let anyone down. Till next time!**


End file.
